Team Seven's Fourth Genin
by AliKat89
Summary: What would happen if Kagome failed to save her friends? Of course she would ask for a way to make up for her failure. This is a story of how she ends up on Naruto's team in order to protect her new special people.
1. Chapter 1, They Meet

**They Meet**

_Events before I start me story are the same, but most everything from here on out will be changed is some way. In my story Kagome has completed the jewel and wished for a chance to make amends for failing to save her feudal friends. She will display many different gifts and abilities that she can't really call on at will. She acts more like a guardian able to bail her friends out of any situation if the circumstances are dire enough. If you hate Kagome then this is not the story for you. Everything else will be explained in due time._

**With Kagome**

'_Where can the sensei be? Every one has already left and this guy is over three hours late.'_ Kagome sighed as she shifted her position waiting for her sensei to appear. Kagome was sitting cross legged on the floor leaning against the teacher's desk. She wore a black long sleeve shirt that reached to the middle of her lower arm and cut off just below her belly button, leaving her full wrist exposed. She had black gloves that didn't cover the finger tips, and black capris that fit like a second skin. She glanced and saw Sakura leaning against a desk close to the door, Sasuke was sitting at a desk looking as if nothing was wrong and Naruto was pacing back and forth. Naruto then stopped is pacing and walked over to the door placing an eraser at the top with an evil look on his face. Sakura and Sasuke both appeared to object and were about to voice their objection when Kagome decided to intervene.

"Do you really think that wise?" Kagome asked as all eyes shifted to her. None of her teammates knew what to make of her. All any one knew was that she was found wondering around the forest five years ago. Nothing had ever been revealed about her past. She seemed to be of highly intelligent and never seemed to speak if it could be avoided. She was of average height, being slightly taller than Naruto and about the same height as Sakura. She was slightly taller than Sakura, though and only an inch or two shorter than Sasuke. She had raven black hair left loose that easily reached her middle back. Her eyes were a deep blue _(I know that in the anime her eyes are brown but this just seemed to fit with some of my other ideas). _

"Why wouldn't be?" Naruto asked as he gave her his full attention. Everyone in the room seemed to lean forward wondering what she would say, fully forgetting what Naruto had done a mere moment before.

"Whoever walks through that door will hold apart of your future in their hands, will they not?" She said waiting a moment before continuing, "He or she will handle all of our training and will decide if we are capable of becoming Chunnin. I think that it would be best if you try not to leave a lasting negative first impression." She then stopped talking and reached inside her hip pouch and pulled out a book. She put her full attention into her book as everyone else just pondered what she said. Naruto was about to move the eraser when the door opened and some one had their head through the door way. The eraser hit his head and he sighed in slight annoyance. The man reached down grabbed the eraser and then looked at his new team; a smile would be seen through the mask he chose to wear.

"My first impression of you all is," He grabbed his chin for a moment, "that I hate you." Everyone sweat dropped except Kagome who continued to read her book.

At their sensei's command everyone followed him, to the spot where they were all to get to know one another. He told them how he wanted them to introduce themselves and demonstrated, his students learned nothing other than his name. Naruto talked only about Ramen, Sasuke spoke vaguely of his vengeance, Sakura of a crush. Then only Kagome was left, she was still reading her book and seemingly wasn't paying attention.

"And you Kagome, what could we learn about you?" Kakashi asked trying to get his students attention. He watched as Kagome closed her book and placed it in her hip pouch.

"My name is Kagome Higurashi and my past in my own, my hobbies and goals are for me alone to know." Her voice was cool and sounded bored. Everyone sweat dropped, her answer had been worse than Kakashi's. She grabbed her book and continued reading as Kakashi informed the group of their first challenge.

"Come on Kagome, tell us something about you!" Naruto said as everyone started to depart from the area, all movement stopped as they waited for Kagome to say anything about herself or her past. Her previous answer had done nothing other than open up natural human curiosity in her team mates.

"Do you like ramen?" Naruto asked as he looked at Kagome's retreating back, she hadn't stopped walking even after Naruto had called out to her a moment before. She paused and seemed to tense for a moment, she turned to face him.

"I once did." She said simply as she continued to walk away from everyone, her words bring out even more curiosity in her new companions. With her back to them no one was able to see the look of hurt that lay upon her face as she recalled past memories. No one was able to see the way she clutched her hand over her heart were the Shikon jewel lay. No one was able to see the look of determination that crossed her face as she remembered why she was sent to this place, why she had gone from a fifteen year old to a seven year old wondering around a strange forest. She was given a chance to make up for her past faults and she would succeed no matter what it ended up costing her. She knew that tomorrow she would have to help her team mates so that they all passed, it was only then that she could fight to be forgiven.

"I will not fail again." Kagome stated into the wind as she made her way to her apartment, calling on the memories of her friends to give her renewed strength.

_Okay tell me what you think! I wasn't sure if I like how I started this out, I left out so many details, but if you have an interest in Naruto then you most likely have seen many of the episodes. How should I continue and what kinds of powers should Kagome display in different situations? Should I end up pairing her with someone, if so then who? Review and share any ideas or suggestions that you may have. Thanks, oh and I wont update the next chapter until I have gotten a few reviews at least!_

_Alikat89_


	2. Chapter 2, New and Old Abilities

**Old and New Abilities**

_I haven't worked out the pairing yet, so still taking suggestions. Also haven't decided what her full abilities will be or how to bring up her priestess powers. How will the Naruto cast find out about her past is another part that I am having trouble with. So please review tell me how this is going and any hints or help will be greatly appreciated._

Arriving at the testing ground

Sasuke had left earlier than needed for the testing field. He didn't have anything better to do so he had assumed that he could get in some training or find a chance to talk to his sensei. He didn't remember how just yesterday Kakashi had been a little over three hours late. However he was surprised to see Kagome already sitting there and reading a very large, very thick book. He approached her in the hopes of finding out more about the fourth member of the team. He sighed just thinking about his team; Naruto the class clown, Sakura the fan girl, Kakashi the well he appeared to be a slacker and then there was Kagome the girl no one knew anything about.

He remembered how back at the academy she had always sat in the back row and didn't leave the room until the end of the day not even for break or lunch. The teachers had made a point of asking her as many questions as they could, but she only answered on occasion. She had always stood back on tests doing the minimum required to pass. He had never even heard the name Higurashi, and if her family was from anywhere around the area it should have at least reached his ears.

"Can I help you, Sasuke?" She asked not bothering to look up from her page. The pages in the book were yellow showing their age; the writing was fine and looked as if it would be hard to read. He was also surprised because he had entered the field from behind her and was staying behind her the whole short trek to her location.

"How did you know it was me?" He asked trying to not let the curiosity seep into his voice. He didn't succeed, or if he did in any degree Kagome was better than he was.

"Your steps are strong and controlled; you also put more weight on the inside of your left foot. Also your average step is around two feet in length, the way you walk in unique as it is for anyone. To be truthful it's not that hard to identify anybody by their footsteps." Her tone was patient and seemed somewhat bored as if the answer were actually quiet obvious.

"Who taught that to you?" He asked hoping to find something about Kagome; his curious side was in full swing.

"No one taught me, I just listen. I don't mean to be rude but I'd rather not talk to you, I can't understand you and I don't know if I want to even try." She said as she finally looked up from her book and over her shoulder to make eye contact him for the first time ever.

"What do you mean?" He asked completely baffled.

"I don't believe in revenge, it is an idiotic concept that people focus on so that they don't need to think of the pain they are in. Losing your whole family to your brother who at one time you obviously admired must be hard, but from experience I can say that vengeance will do nothing, but fill you with an empty void were your heart belongs." She paused as she turned and it appeared from his position that she was rummaging in her hip pouch. "Here you should read this." She handed him an old book, the cover was worn and some of pages looked like at one time they had been folded over.

"What is it?" He asked, as he tried to find a title some place on the spine or cover.

"A book," She stated simply and smiled with a smile laugh at the look he gave her, "An old priestess friend of mine gave it to me many years ago, but I think that you may need it more than I do." Her smile failed as she stood and looked to her right, his left seeing how they were facing each other, and a few moments later an annoyed Sakura came with Naruto following close behind trying to engage her in conversation. Sasuke gave Kagome a weird look wondering as to how she knew they were coming; he hadn't even sensed their approach. She smiled softly as she walked over to a tree and sat down leaning against it, reading her book. He looked at the book in his hands and then put it in his hip pouch not seeing anything wrong with reading later.

After two hours of waiting Kakashi finally arrived and explained what they were going to be doing, he even explain why there were only two bells. He had just released Naruto and told them to start the test; every one other than Kagome immediately disappeared. She just stood there staring at him; she smiled briefly as she put her over sized book in its place in her hip pouch.

"You seem confident for a genin right out of academy." He said as he gazed at her with is lone lazy eye.

"For good reason, have you ever heard the expression 'Look beneath the underneath.'? You should seeing as you have designed a test were we have to work together to pass even though you set everything together so that you wouldn't work together. Also to make it worse Naruto and Sasuke can't stand each other, and Sakura has obsession issues so the chances of them working together is slim to nil." She smiled at his surprised look as she kneeled and laid her right palm flat over the bare earth.

For a mere moment nothing seemed to happen as she just kneeled there, but after a few seconds the soil in front of her shook and some tree roots and vines burst through and grew straight up for a few more moments growing to massive height and then without warning they flew at great speeds towards Kakashi. He dodged to the left as quickly as he could but the vines and roots seemed to grow and followed closely behind him giving no room for error. A vine rose from in front of him and went to grab him, only for a cloud of smoke to appear and a log was in his.

"Nice try, but you should never allow the enemy to get you from behind." Kakashi said as he appeared squatting behind Kagome with a Kunai to her back _(Sorry didn't know if I spelt that correctly so if not send a review and it won't happen again.) _He did realize however that something was wrong, so he applied some pressure to her pack only for her to turn into a pile of fresh earth.

"An earth clone, now that's surprising." Kakashi stepped away from the upturned roots that had frozen in place when the earth clone was dissipated. Hidden in the trees Kagome sat with slightly shaky hands due to the amount of chakra that was used. Naruto was sitting in his true trying to keep himself from shouting in surprise and saying something along the lines of 'That was so cool!' at the top of his lungs. Sasuke was kneeling on his branch with the normal face of indifference in place and Sakura was in her place under a bush with her mouth hanging wide open.

'_It had to be done, in this place I can't use my priestess powers and the other abilities I picked up until this chakra is completely used up. It would help if I could completely master some techniques other than the ones I created myself. That one \was Soulful vines a technique I created in memory of dear Shippo.' _Kagome thought with a sad note as she tried to focus on the growing power of her priestess side, she just needed a little more time and just a little bit of luck.

Kakashi stood in the center of the field waiting for somebody to make a move, he was still thinking about the move that Kagome had used and the fact that she new the purpose of this exercise. Only to have Naruto appear just a little over ten feet in front of him, standing with his arms crossed over in front of him.

"You know compared to the others you're a little weird." Kakashi said as he waited for Naruto to due something, the whole time he was also waiting for some one else to use this as their chance.

"The only thing weird here is your haircut." Exclaimed Naruto, as he pointed at Kakashi with an angry and slightly annoyed look on his face. Naruto then ran at Kakashi only to fall back when Kakashi reached in his hip pouch only to pull out a book.

"Hey, what are you and Kagome, related?" He shouted in annoyance. Up in her tree hiding place Kagome's eye brow twitched as she tried to hold in her temper.

You know how everything goes, up until Naruto is tied up to the log for trying to eat the lunches. Kakashi has just explained everything, then they disobey what he says and they pass.

"We should all go out for Ramen as a team!" Naruto yells in his excitement. Sasuke snorted and would have walked away if Kakashi hadn't grabbed him by the shoulders and started pulling him after Naruto.

"That's a wonderful idea, Naruto." Kakashi said as he watched Sakura start to follow as well. He looked and saw that Kagome's face was down cast, she then started to walk the other way.

"Sorry but I think I'll have to pass. I don't care much for Ramen." She said as she smiled gently and then turned again to walk to her apartment. Everyone watched her retreating back as she slowly faded from sight. Naruto smiled anyway and led everyone to his favorite ramen shop. Sasuke only tried to leave early twice, and Sakura finding out that she might not hate Naruto as much as she originally thought.

'_Why do I have to like them? I was going to do what I set out to do, but I didn't want to grow attached to any one. No matter what I do some day something will happen and I won't be able to stop it, and then more pain will come. I must be one of the biggest hypocrites to ever live. I used to tell Inu Yasha that it was better to have a small amount of happy time with some one than it was to never care for that person. Now here I am trying to protect people with out getting to know them and keeping them at arms length. Tomorrow I will change; I will have to just work twice as hard to make sure nothing bad ever happens to them. Mainly Sasuke, he could go both ways, unless I'm careful I just may have to protect people from him.'_ Kagome thought as she cleaned up her small apartment and started getting ready for bed.

"I hate avengers." Kagome thought with a sigh as she drifted off to sleep. Her dreams were of the days when she was the one being trained by more experienced fighters. She smiled in her sleep when she remembered how Sango's face had seemed so joyful when part of Kagome's training included carrying the heavy boomerang around all day. As her dreams shifted to other things a single tear escaped her eyes.


	3. Chapter 3, Get Serious

**Get Serious**

_Sorry for taking so long to update, but school has been hectic. Please deep up the reviews and help me make this my best story ever. Some of this story may be slightly childish, but give me a chance I'm working on it._

Team Seven had been a team for three weeks. They've had a few training sessions, but they mostly worked on missions. It was after one frustrating mission that Kagome asked Sakura to meet her in the field that they had tested in to become true genin. That was why Sakura now stood there, she knew and could tell that Kagome was trying to get to know everyone. Everyone could tell that she was trying even if she seemed to stumble through polite conversation. However Kagome hadn't spent more time than needed with everyone, so Sakura was curious as to what was going on.

Sakura jumped slightly when she felt a hand touch her shoulder. She whirled around almost ready to scream, when she saw that it was Kagome. She sighed shakily and most likely would have laughed if she hadn't seen the serious expression on Kagome's face, more so than usually that is.

"Oh, hh-hi Kagome, um what was it that you wanted to talk about." She asked as she still waited for her fast beating heart to return to its natural rhythm. Kagome looked most displeased.

"Sakura, you should quit." She said simply.

"What do you mean? Quit what?" Sakura asked slightly confused.

"Quit pretending to be a ninja." Kagome stated without emotion.

Sakura chose to remain quiet, not understanding why Kagome would say something like that. Inside she was fuming yelling at Kagome in a truly rude and inappropriate way.

'**Che, who does she think she is I'll show her pretending.'** Inner Sakura yelled as she shook her fist.

"I'm not pretending to be anything." Sakura stated as she started to gather some confidence from her inner self.

"You lack skill in taijutsu and you don't do very well in close combat with weapons. You don't know any techniques not taught in the academy. You haven't even started trying to experiment with old ones to create something more comfortable for yourself. You haven't even done control building exercises to prefect your skill or worked on building up your chakra reserves. If our team was given a higher ranked mission then odds are everyone would have to spend some time protecting you. You can't deny that, but you can change it." Kagome said allowing a light to twinkle in her eye as she said the last sentence. Sakura caught her breath briefly as she focused on what Kagome had said. She had winced at every negative thing said, knowing all of it to be true.

"How would I change myself?" Sakura asked looking at Kagome with a questioning gaze. Almost challenging her with a hard gaze, Kagome just smiled.

"By training with me for an hour maybe two every morning and evening of course." Kagome said as she raised her index finger and acted as if she were teaching a lesson to a class of small children, her tone was soothing. Sakura was mainly surprised by Kagome's playful manner and the mischievous look in her eyes.

"So when do we start?" Sakura asked determined to prove to Kagome that everything she said was wrong.

"Are you sure you can handle it?" Kagome asked skeptically.

"Of course I am." Sakura said gathering up a sense of strength she didn't know she had. Normally she felt safe and comforted around Kagome. It was strange really, how just being around this girl who was a stranger could make her feel so comfortable. The comforting feeling was still there, but in front of it was this projected feeling of strength.

"Well then I guess we start," Kagome looked her in the eye and gave a smirk, "now." Kagome dashed toward her giving only a brief moment for her to dodge to the side. Sakura aimed a side kick only to have Kagome grab her ankle and use the momentum to flip her over a few feet, where she landed on her back. Kagome straightened and looked at her, as she then bit her thumb and did a few hand seals. When she was done doing hand seals she grabbed a scroll from her pelt and pressed her bleeding thumb on the scroll as it unwound. Twirling the scroll in the air she quickly wound and pressed it to the ground and in a puff of smoke a huge boomerang like weapon was there. Sakura looked on as Kagome effortlessly lifted it and with one hand put the scroll back in its spot in its holder and walked over to Sakura.

"This is the Morinkotus, _(Sango gave Kagome her own boomerang upon completing her training, and Kagome has made her own set so each one can be used against different opponents or for training herself and others.)_ and I think it would be best if you carried this around all day, it should help you build up some muscle quickly. Well, when we train together in hand to hand you should take it off but other wise keep it on. I know a few techniques that I have developed that I can show you; otherwise I think you should try to create your own. Weapons will be used right after we work on taijutsu, any question?" She asked while she tilted her head to the right. Sakura didn't know what to say, she seemed to be completely in her element. As far as Sakura was aware Kagome is around three months younger than herself so she didn't understand where Kagome could have learned to teach others so well.

Kagome reached Sakura and handed her the massive weapon. When Sakura grabbed it she almost fell under the weight and could hardly support its weight as it was strapped on to her back. Kagome had left as soon as the weapon had switched hands, leaving Sakura alone to trek back towards the rest of the village. Barely able to move it took her around fifth teen extra minutes to reach home were she pulled the weapon off her back and promptly fell asleep.

'_What did I get myself into?'_ Was Sakura's last thought as she ignored the ache in her back and enjoyed her blissful dreams.

The Next Day

Sakura opened her eyes and tried to hold back a groan when she felt the ache in her back and arms. Knowing that she had only had the giant boomerang on her for a short while, she frowned after thinking about how she would feel after carrying it around all day. She stood up starter when she remembered what Kagome had said the day before; no matter what it took she would prove Kagome wrong. She hurried as quickly as possible and went to the normal meeting place for team seven. When she arrived on the bridge, Kagome was reading and didn't even bother to look up upon Sakura's arrival. Naruto and Sasuke both looked up and seemed to focus on the boomerang with a curious look on ones face and the other looked just like he was trying to hold back a laugh.

"So Sakura, what exactly is that for?" Naruto asked as he snickered behind his left hand as he pointed to the boomerang with his right hand.

"It a giant boomerang, what else would it be, Naruto?" Kagome said as she was suddenly just a few inches behind him to his right. She had put her book away and seemed somewhat bored, until she gave Sakura a wink and a small smile.

"Would you like me to find one for you to train with as well?" Kagome said as Sasuke's attention shifted to Kagome instead, there was a questioning look on his face. He couldn't image that the weapon actually belonged to Kagome who throughout all seemed to favor speed and light weapons, that boomerang had to be anything other than light.

"That thing is yours?" Naruto asked when Kagome just nodded a smile popped on his face. "Where did you get? Did someone give it to you? Who trained you with it? What is it made of? Could you help me with my training, you seem really strong and talented." Naruto fired off questions that Kagome didn't plan on answering, but his asking for help caught her off guard and a surprised look crossed her face.

"Well first of all, yes this is mine, where I got it doesn't matter, yes someone gave it to me and they trained me as well, it is made from the bone of an ancient demon and did you really just ask me for help?" Kagome barely acknowledged his first questions, but well not even Kagome is immune to natural human curiosity.

"Yeah well I was planning on asking you for help ever since the test Kakashi sensei gave us, but this just seemed like an easy way to ask.

"Once Sakura is able to carry around and handle the Morinkotus without too much trouble I was planning on working on taijutsu with her. I probably shouldn't try you with a boomerang seeing as they are a weapon made for women, how are you with a sword?" She had a thoughtful expression on and her head was tilted slightly to the left indicating that she was trying to form an idea or plan.

"What do mean how am I with a sword, no one covered that at the academy!" Naruto exclaimed rather loudly.

"I'll just take that as an 'I'm sorry Kagome but I've never worked with one before.' okay now lets see what I have," She said as she started sorting through various scrolls in her belt pockets. She stopped looking at Sasuke and smiled slightly.

"Sasuke, would you be interested in learning?" She asked and when she just nodded she bit her thumb drawing blood and did near to the same thing as what Sakura have seen her do the day before. When the smoke faded Kagome was standing there holding two swords, there didn't appear to be anything special about them. She handed one that was around four feet in length to Naruto, the sheath was black and the blade was silver when she showed it the him and when she moved her hand it showed that the handle was just as dark as the sheath. The one she handed to Sasuke was slightly different, well actually it was completely different. The Sheath was a dull white as was the handle, while the blade was a raven black that glimmered in the light.

"I'll give these to you, but you are only to train with them until I say. These swords have their own special abilities, but we won't work on those for a while yet. I'll also wait for a while to give you their names." She said as Naruto and Sasuke drew the swords and looked at the swords as they tried to get used to the weight, they were heavier than they appeared.

"Well due to habit Kakashi sensei should be here in around two hours so should we start training with those?" Kagome asked as she drew her own sword from a scroll that no one had seen in her hand a moment before. The sheath was red and the handle was the deepest black that any one had seen there was just a red streak running up the handle. The blade was light silver and it seemed to hover in her hand like a trail of mist. Naruto and Sasuke just mimicked her action of hooking the sheath so that it was next to the hip pouch as they got into a stance that seemed like it would work.

"Those stances are horrible," She laughed slightly, "Sakura this is for you. From what I saw at school you naturally have decent control so medical techniques might work for you." Kagome then tossed Sakura a scroll that could rival the Forbidden Scroll in size; no one had even seen it leaning there against the bridge a moment before.

Training that day was slightly different than usual, and when Kakashi arrived he found the usual of Kagome reading separated from the other three. However, Sakura was standing near to where he had arrived from reading from a huge scroll and there was an enormous boomerang strapped to her back. Naruto and Sasuke were sitting on the ground panting for exhaustion and over each lap was a sword that appeared average.

The next three months for team seven went by quickly. Sakura adapted to the massive weight in three weeks and could carry it around easily; she had also gotten much better in weapons and taijutsu. Currently she was absorbing all the medical techniques as fast as she could, but Kagome kept on telling her that she was still the weakest and she needed to make that choice.

Sasuke after the first month of Sakura's and Naruto's cast improvement had asked Kagome for some private help, instead of just an hour or two with Naruto before Kakashi arrived. His sword skills were getting to where he could give a master some trouble and Kagome had taught him a few techniques that she had learned that revolved around fire and illusions. It was only after Naruto's constant bothering the Kagome confided that she had learned most of those techniques from watching the AnBu train together.

Naruto had also gotten skillful with his sword; however, just like Sasuke he was far from being a master. Kagome had sensed the nine-tailed fox demon inside him so she had started teaching him some techniques that worked with plants. She had done that in the memory of Shippo and was debating on whether or not to teach him some illusionary techniques as well.

Kagome seemed to be growing in strength and knowledge every day. She said it was just from having to review and prefect everything with their training, but in truth she was secretly working with a close friend of hers named Anko. Every other day she had with her a new book or scroll and they were all old and worn; no one was able to figure out what they were about or for.

Kakashi had taken to arriving extremely early and watching the training. He was passed curious and was now at suspicious of Kagome. He had even approached the Hokage and was watching for any sign that she was a spy or not what she claimed to be.


	4. Chapter 4, The Mission to Wave

**The Mission to Wave**

Kagome was happy for the first time in as long as she could remember. Anko had heard that Kakashi was more than curious and a little paranoid about Kagome's skills, so she had approached him and informed him of the training sessions. Anko also shared with Kakashi that Kagome had just a few memories of before she was found outside on the Hidden Leaf so she remembered a few strange techniques. Also Kagome decided to confess that she had taken the liberty of watching people of all levels train for the past five years so she had picked up more than a few things.

Every one had gotten stronger by leaps and bounds. Kakashi not liking that his students had learned so much without his help had started putting time aside to help with their training and to hurry things up, he help more with the simple D-rank missions they received. That is until Naruto got tired of weeding gardens and looking for lost pets, he had gone to the Hokage and demanded a harder mission. His team had agreed and now they were walking to the some village with a grumpy bridge builder, who seemed to so easily rub Naruto the wrong way. It was almost funny watching the young ninja and the old bridge builder insult each other the way they did.

All happy thoughts were pushed aside, when Kagome spotted a puddle in the middle of the road. At first she didn't know why it bugged her so much, until it occurred to her after some thought that it hadn't rained in this area for close to three weeks. The sun shined brightly overhead so any water that did fall would be quickly evaporated. Her guard was up and she tried to make herself completely unaware as she tried to expand her senses so that she would no what to expect. However, she couldn't expand her powers enough without tipping them off that she knew they were there. So she listened, a valuable talent that Sesshomaru had taught her.

She smiled lightly when she remembered Inu Yasha's reaction to Sesshomaru deciding to take her under his wing and teach her how to properly fight. He said it was not only because she saved Rin's life, but also because she was the one who stood the greatest chance of killing Naraku for good. It was his decision to take time off and train her that encouraged every one else to start training her as well. Sango had started teaching her all the ways of the demon slayers saying that Kohaku would not survive Naraku and that she had doubts about her own chance of survival. Her people would at least live on through Kagome, which would be enough. Mirkou had helped her master her priestess abilities, along wit Kaede who helped Kagome with herbs and healing. Shippo had even shown her the tricks behind all of his fox magic. Inu Yasha and Kouga had helped with hand to hand combat when ever Sesshomaru wasn't around, but they spent more time arguing then anything so that was when Kagome studied for school. The fact that she was educated and could read well was another that helped Kagome form a friendship with Sesshomaru. He was very educated as it turned out and didn't expect to find a human that would know so much about science and math as she did. In all it had been the longest and yet happiest two and a half years of Kagome's life, it just hadn't lasted long enough.

Kagome's thoughts grew dark as she remembered coming home to see that some random demon that had survived the centuries had killed her entire family. She had taken it upon herself to track that demon down in her own time and she had killed the demon and to her horror had enjoyed it a little. She had then returned to the feudal Japan and decided that she would make her life in that time, where her family was. Within the next six months they had hunted down Naraku and separated him from the shard and killed his heart. During the last battles everyone else had died. Sesshomaru, Inu Yasha, and she had been the last ones. The tree of them had barely been able to kill Naraku and it had cost her two brothers their lives. She had given up on Inu Yasha long ago, and had been planning to work under Kaede until it was her turn to be the priestess protector of the small village that was like home. She never expected that the jewel would give her a chance to make amends to her friends and to forgive herself that is why she would protect these people. The first people she stopped would be the ones hiding waiting to ambush them.

It was then that they decided to attack she was going to interfere and second the attack but it appeared that everyone else was quick to act. Sakura put herself between the attackers and the bridge builder. Naruto much to Kagome's surprised froze and Sasuke was the only one to act, Kakashi had used a substitution technique and she could feel his presence in the trees watching to see how they would to. All in all it was over before it truly even started. In the end the mission appeared to be far above their abilities, Naruto she hoped and made a promise that he could keep. It certainly didn't help having Sasuke mock Naruto. Any way it was voted that they would continue with the mission and at Kagome's hint Sakura offered to heal Naruto's wound and he refused.

It was two hours later that they would be tested when Zabuza decided to make himself known. Naruto had heard something and thrown his Kunai into the woods only for a white rabbit to jump out. Sakura had yelled at Naruto and he was ready to apologize to the rabbit when Kagome had finally figured out what was bothering her about this scene.

"Is it just me or is that rabbit the wrong color for this time of the year." Kagome asked as she realized what was wrong; the rabbit still had its winter coat. Everyone looked at her for a moment before they realized something was moving their way quickly.

"Everyone, get down!" Kakashi yelled as he pulled the old bridge builder down out of the way. As the four genin threw themselves down onto the ground, when they looked up there was a powerful looking man standing on a mammoth sword that was embedded in the bark of the tree directly in front of them.

"Oh if it isn't a jonin and a group of genin for the Hidden Leaf, tell me are the brats so hopeless that they have to have an extra member on their team." The man asked with a small chuckle that grated against Kagome's nerves. She would have walked forward to challenge the man if Kakashi hadn't put his hand on her shoulder.

"You four guard the bridge builder, I'll handle this one." He smiled as he stepped forward and pulled his forehead protector off his left eye, exposing the sharingan. The man in the tree allowed a small look of surprise to cross his features for a mere moment as he recognized who Kakashi was.

"Oh, if it isn't Kakashi the copy ninja, the one who is said to have copied over a thousand jutsus. Showing the sharingan so early, I feel so honored." The man jumped to the ground pulling his sword with him he then leapt to the river where he landed and started a technique that shrouded the whole area in a think mist.

"Zabuza the demon of the mist and the master of the silent killing." Kakashi stated from somewhere in front of the group.

"That's right now where should I strike, so many vital spots and yet I can't make a choice. Should I name them for your little brats or should I just teach by example….' Zabuza started until he was cut off.

"You know for the master of silent killing you certainly are loud." Kagome cut in as she closed her eyes and focused on the enemy's foot steps, they were faint and she could barely hear them but they were there. She readied herself, his footsteps and stopped and he was in a tree behind them waiting for his chance to strike.

"You insolent little girl, you will die." He said and the next instant he landed right in front of Kagome ready to strike. He brought down his sword only for it to be stopped by what appeared to be nothing. It was only upon closer inspection that Zabuza saw that Kagome was holding a long sword and had parried his strike. She pushed him back and charged low when she was just out of range she jumped and flipped so that she landed close behind him. She swung her blade in a right horizontal arc and cut through flesh only to have him burst into water. Zabuza then appeared closely behind her, but this time Kakashi appeared to her right and interfered ordering her go back to the others.

Every thing from there on is the same as the show, now they are at the house and have decided that Zabuza is still alive.

**In the woods training**

"Okay for training today you are going to be climbing trees." Kakashi said as he limped ahead of the four genin.

"Sensei, what do you mean?" Sakura asked

"Yeah, how will climbing trees help us fight that Zabuza guy?" Naruto asked.

"Well when I say climbing trees I should add that you won't we using hands, this exercise should help in basic chakra control." Kakashi said as he looked at them each in the eyes. When they remained silent he asked Sakura to describe chakra and how it works, which was tuned out by Naruto so Kakashi just decided to give them an example. When he reached the branch he threw four kunai down so that they landed in front of the genin, training for the day had begun. Sakura was able to perform the exercise perfectly; Naruto didn't even make two steps up the tree. Sasuke made it up fifteen feet and when everyone looked around they didn't see Kagome.

"Um, where did Kagome go?" Naruto asked after Kakashi had made his little comment about Naruto and Sasuke lacking in ability while Sakura was somewhat more advanced. Sasuke and Sakura started looking around as well, while Kakashi sighed as he realized that he had already lost on of his genin and would have to go and find her and then bring her back to the area.

"I'm over here, Naruto." Kagome said and everybody looked to see her sitting with her legs out on the branch and her back was leaning against the trunk, her long raven black hair was the only indicator that she was upside down on the branch. She was reading her book and once again looked completely bored.

"Kakashi sensei, would it be okay if I went over to the next field. It looks like it has some rare medical herbs that can only be found in this area, and I think that they could come in handy. That and I'm interested in seeing if I can mimic the conditions and grow them back home." Kagome said as she briefly looked down at them from her book.

"Alright Kagome can go gather herbs, Sakura will continue this exercise for a little while to work on her chakra reserves and the boys will stay and perfect this no matter how long it takes." Kakashi said as he started walking down the tree to head back to the house. Kagome leapt from her branch and disappeared from sight as fast as she could. She had decided that it was time for her to master this element technique that she had read about in many of her books and scrolls. To pull forth the elements without summing any thing or using any chakra, would become a great assent. Theoretically it would also allow her to call force her priestess powers without being forced to expel all of her chakra and wasting all of her energy.

The next few days passed like that, nothing eventful happened until the battle at the bridge.

Not going to describe the battle, I can't imagine it ended in differently without messing up the story line more than intended.

_Well there it is the fourth chapter. Review and tell me what you think, any ideas would be appreciated. Next chapter includes the start of the chunin exam. _

_Alikat89_


	5. Chapter 5, The Past Comes Forth

**The Past Comes Forth**

Team seven had been excused from training for the day and no one had been able to convince Kagome to help with their training. She had seemed distant the whole day and had reframed from saying even one word. Kakashi had left ahead early for an important meeting that he wouldn't share anything about it with them.

"We should all have ramen together." Naruto said to Sakura and Sasuke. Sakura was ready to agree, but Sasuke who had been acting oddly for the past few weeks had other plans.

"I'm going to find somewhere to train." He said as he started walking away. Sakura may have been taking her training seriously, but she still being a twelve year old girl followed her crush hoping to have some alone time.

"Sasuke, could I help."

"Sakura go away, you're worse than Naruto." He said simply as he started walking away not even sparing a backward glance. His last words were playing over and over in her mind as she walked back the way she came and happened upon Naruto and his little friends. She ended up using an annoying little kid as an outlet for her anger and when he directed an insult at her bigger than average forehead she ran at him. As he was running away he ended up running into this really unfriendly looking boy.

"Ow, that hurt you little brat." The boy picked up the little kid (completely forget his name.) and allowed a sickening smirk to cross his features. "You should apologize, before something happens to you."

"Let me go you big bully." The little kid exclaimed as he tried to wiggle out of the hold the foreign ninja had him in.

"Don't count on it Ki-…"

"Hey put him down." Naruto held cutting off the foreign ninja mid-sentence. The boy scowled as he looked at Naruto.

"And why should I." He asked as he readied himself to throw the boy Naruto with some extra chakra induced force. He paused for a moment as a blur came from behind Naruto and headed towards him.

"Because if you don't I will be forced to break both the bones in your lower arm." Kagome said as she as standing near to him with her hand on his forearm. She was looking straight ahead not even looking his was as she talked.

"Well I guess that means I don't need to interfere." Sasuke said from his spot above in a tree branch. He was juggling two rocks with his right arm as he sat forward with his left arm draped over his leg.

"Just where do you little brats keep popping up from?" The foreign ninja asked debating on whether or not to take the girl holding his arm seriously. She didn't look like she was strong enough to break bone, but he also knew that looks could be deceiving.

"Wrong answer to have, on a very bad day." Kagome said as she tightened the grip of her left hand and a moment later there was a popping noise and the kid yelled out in pain. The little kid fell from the foreign ninja's now broken hand and would have fallen hard had Kagome not caught him with her left hand. She set him down gently and looked him dead in the eye as she squatted down to his level.

"Go find someplace out of the way to place, understand." She said as started to stand up again.

"Yes ma'am." The little kid said as he and his friends ran in the opposite direction, trying to get away as quickly as they could.

"Just what the hell is your problem?" The foreign ninja yelled as he gripped his arm tightly to his chest. The girl behind him had her fan at the ready in case there was more trouble then her brother could handle.

"Do you really want to know?" Kagome asked as she looked him straight in the eye. He looked like he was about to answer.

"Kankuro what are you doing." A boy with red hair asked from the branch on the other side of the tree that Sasuke was in. Everyone quickly turned to look his way, except Kagome who had turned his way the moment he arrived right before he addressed his brother.

"This bitch broke my arm." He said in an angry voice to his brother as he used his head to gesture towards Kagome.

"Excuse me, put do I honestly look like a dog?" Kagome asked in a mocking tone as she turned her now even more hardened gaze towards Kankuro. He turned red at her comment and everybody, except Gaara, either snickered or laughed. Kankuro looked like he was about to say something but yet again he was cut off.

"Kankuro, if you do not stop disgracing our village I will kill you." He said as he disappeared in a whirlwind of sand and then appeared again with his two teammates.

Sasuke dropped to the ground and watched as they started walking away.

"Wait, what is your name?" Sasuke was the one to speak as the sand trio stopped and turned towards him.

"Who, me." The blond girl asked as she smiled at Sasuke with a slight blush across her cheeks.

"No, the kid with the gourd strapped to his back." Sasuke said barely even acknowledging her, as he waited for the information he asked for to present itself.

"My name is Gaara of the Desert. I am interested in your name as well as the girl standing closest to you." He said as he made eye contact with Sasuke, the look in his eyes was almost enough for Sasuke to hesitate or turn away.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha." He stopped as he looked at Kagome she made brief eye contact.

"My name is Kagome Higurashi. Are you here for the chunin exam?" Her voice was empty as if she was just a shell of a human walking among the living. The kid seemed to pause to either take in the information or to decide whether or not he should bother with an answer to her question.

"Yes we are and I hope to meet you during the exam." Gaara said as he turned and started walking away with his siblings following closely behind him.

"Kagome, what was that about?" Sakura asked as she looked towards her friend with worry on her face. No one had ever seen Kagome act like that, not even during battle. The Kagome standing in front of them was empty and more than a little scary. In the time since they became a team she had started warming to them and they found her to be caring and compassionate, they also found that she had one hell of a sense humor. They all had the felling that something was extremely wrong.

"Today is a bad day that is all." Kagome said as she started walking back in the direction she came.

"What is so bad about today?" Naruto asked as she stopped and turned to face them, her empty gaze was replaced by one of pain.

"Today is the anniversary of their death." She said as looked down to the ground, she clenched her fists and her team saw the blood that dripped from where her fingers and dug into her palm.

"The anniversary of whose death?" Sakura asked as she took a step towards her friend.

"The anniversary of the last of my blood family was six months ago, but the anniversary of those I had chosen to love and had made my family and of those I had sworn to myself to protect, is today." She said she turned so that her back was towards them, her teammates heard her whisper something as she started walking away from them. No one knew what to say or what to make of what Kagome had said. So after a few minutes of just standing there they all walked away in their own separate directions.

The next day at the team meeting place.

Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto arrived at the meeting place at the same time to find Kagome already there, reading her book while leaning against the bridge.

"Hi, Kagome." Naruto yelled as he went to his usual spot to think and wait for Kakashi. Kagome closed her book and put it in her hip pouch; she then drew her sword and smiled.

"Hello Naruto, tell me have you been practicing the moves I told you to? It's been three weeks and its time to test, the same for you Sasuke and Sakura." She said as two clones jumped in front of them to start training for the day. Sakura was using a new boomerang called Hirourkotes that Kagome had given her after the trip to the wave. She was swinging it as was the Kagome clone and when they were close enough they used taijutsu against each other. Both Sasuke and Naruto were fighting Kagome using the same stances while fighting the Kagome and the other Kagome clone. Then after two hours of training Kagome pulled back along with the Kagome clones and they disappeared as she sheathed her sword and they took the hint that it was time to rest before Kakashi arrived.

Exactly thirty minutes later Kakashi showed up and told them that they had been entered in the chunin exam, and then he had to explain to three of the four genin what is. That was when things got soft and mushy, after a huge from Naruto, Kakashi left them to their own thoughts.

"Do you think were all really ready?" Sakura asked as the words Kagome had spoken to her replayed in her mind again.

"Sakura you are no master, but your skills have improved at a great rate. If you aren't ready then none of us are ready so relax and I will see you tomorrow at sign up." Kagome said with a gentle smile as she started walking away.

"Stop right there, Kagome." Naruto commanded and she stopped and looked at him along with Naruto and Sakura, they all just blinked at him.

"Excuse me." Kagome said with a look of utter confusion.

"All four of us are going to celebrate over ramen, and I won't take no for an answer." He said simply. Sasuke shrugged and Sakura ran over and gave a tug on her arm as they all started walking towards the ramen shop. When they arrived they found four empty seats and everyone ordered, excluding Kagome.

"Come on Kagome what flavor do you want?" Naruto asked as Kagome looked over the menu.

"I don't know, I haven't eaten ramen in a really long time." She said as she continued reading down the long list of flavors.

"How long could it have possibly been a year or two, just order already?" Naruto exclaimed as he sighed dramatically.

"I haven't had any ramen in seven years and back then it was just some cheap stuff that I warmed up for a friend." She said and then she paused for a moment before she sighed.

"I'll just have whatever Naruto is having." She said as she put the menu back in its place, the old ramen maker just nodded and went to work getting their orders ready.

"Wouldn't that have made you four years old?" Sakura asked as she glanced with curiosity at her teammate. Kagome paused for a moment and thought quickly for an idea on how to get out of this situation.

"Yes it would, if you don't mind I would rather not talk about it." She said simply as her mind continued working on ideas out of the mess she found herself in. Luckily she was saved by the arrival of the ramen; everyone sat eating in silence for a few moments. When Kagome was done she quickly gathered her money and paid the ramen maker and left while the others were still eating.

"What do you think that was about?" Sakura asked as she watched Kagome make an amazingly quick retreat.

"I have no idea." Naruto said as he ordered another bowl.

"It's painful to remember." Sasuke said as he finished his bowl. Sakura and Naruto looked at each other in surprise; Sasuke didn't normally talk when they were able to drag him over for ramen.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked

"Remembering the people you loved and thinking of their deaths is always painful." Sasuke said as he paid and started to leave.

Someplace farther away with Kagome, near midnight.

Kagome stared at the moon or at the place it would be if it wasn't the one night of the month where the sky was black. She remembered how the old shard hunting group would live around the lunar cycle, if they had ever been attacked at this time of the month dome would have surely followed quickly. She sighed in sadness as she remembered how that was the one night when Shippo would play tricks on Inu Yasha or make fun of him without backlash. She almost laughed as she though of the huge pink blob that always seemed to be his favorite form.

She looked over to her left as she saw Kakashi jump onto the roof. He slowly walked over to her and then when he reached her he sat down with only around eight inches between them. The distance was meant to give her some sense of space even though she doubted he was going to leave without whatever he wanted.

"You had an early dinner with the rest of the team and then you disappeared. They looked for you from right after you left until nine. That was five and a half hours that they couldn't find you, they were worried. They managed to track me down and asked for some help in finding you. They said that they asked you about your past and you left hastily. Want to tell me what's wrong?" He spoke in a gentle tone looking up at the empty sky the whole time. She decided she would tell him in a nutshell what happened; of course she would have to change a few things.

"I came home from the fields one day and found my whole had been murdered. I wasn't alone though; there was a group of people who I had known for a long time in truth I don't have many memories of the time before I met them. I was young and they took me in, one of them was named Inu Yasha and he was loud brash and had an obsession with ramen. I used to have to eat some everyday because he would refuse to eat anything else; I loved him like a big brother. Then there was Sango, her whole family had been murdered by this guy named Naraku, this guy even had her little brother under his control. She was set on revenge when she first joined the group, she started seeing how maybe just helping others and saving lives would be enough to uphold her family name and make her family proud of her in the afterlife. She became one of the strongest and one of her life goals was to kill her brother, so that he wouldn't have to live with the memory of all the crimes he had committed.

There were only three others in the group; one was Miroku who was a monk with some perverted habits. He always played the peace maker; he kept the group together and also kept fights from irrupting between Inu Yasha and how ever would make fun of him or call him weak. Kirara was the pet cat of Sango," Kagome paused decided whether or not to give much more information on her demon cat friend, "Kirara was a fire-cat demon and she protected us whenever things got over our hands. Whenever there was fight going on Kirara would normal stay back and look after the last member of the group and I. The last member was a kid named Shippo, he was always the trouble maker of the group and he was the closest person I had to a real family member. There was a fight with the Naraku guy I mentioned, it turned out that he had messed almost everyone's life in the group. There was a curse on Miroku and it passed on through his family and it was Naraku who started it. The woman Inu Yasha loved had been killed by Naraku. It was all for some stupid jewel that carried some weird abilities. In the end it was Naraku who killed him and it cost them their lives to stop him.

At times Naruto reminds me on both Inu Yasha and Shippo, so I try not to spend too much time alone with him. Sasuke is almost like Sango; he is just farther gone on the road of revenge than she was. I feel like I can get along with you and Sakura because you don't have any big similarities to my old friends. Well you do have your perverted book that Miroku would most likely have loved." Kagome wiped away a few tears that had fallen as she started to get up. She hadn't even taken a step when his arm reached out and grabbed her wrist.

"They aren't your old friends, they won't go anywhere. They most likely owe that to you, you taught them some handy skill and they have excelled. If you need to worry about anyone it should be yourself, your teammates may just work you to death with all this training they asked for." He said with a smile at least it looked like a smile it was hard to tell while he had the mask on. Kagome looked him in the eye and nodded as she started walking back towards her apartment again.

Kagome was upset that she had let her memories upset her like that; she wouldn't be completely rested for the start of the in eight hours if she didn't get home soon. She also tried to focus on some of the things Kaede had taught her. She needed to let her past rest in peace.


	6. Chapter 6, The Chunin Exams

**The Chunin Exams**

**With Kagome**

'_Where the freaking hell, are they?' _Kagome thought as she waited outside the old meeting spot for her teammates. They had agreed to meet there so that they could head off to the exams together and they were all running late. She was debating going and beating them all, but stopped herself and tried to calm down.

'_I had to tell Kakashi even it wasn't the real or whole truth. He wouldn't have allowed me to leave otherwise. I don't believe that he will tell anyone about what I said last night, but I don't want to risk people finding out about my so called hard life. If they pity me then they might not focus on something important like training as much. Although sensei did have a good point, they aren't my old friends.' _Kagome was pulled out of her thoughts as her team arrived and they headed off to the exams together. They walked through the doors and went up the stairs to what appeared to be the third floor, but Kagome felt that something was wrong.

"Please just let us through." A girl with a bun on either side of her head said as she kneeled down to one of her teammates, he had been knocked down just moments earlier. Team seven walked forward and stopped when they were in the front of the group.

"You could let us through or better yet, release the genjutsu." Sakura said as she stepped just a little in front of her friends.

"Oh, so you noticed did you? Well with a team of four genin it makes since that one of you would have at least some skill." The one on the right with the weird thing on his face that covered his chin said as he laughed lightly at the newly arrived team. Sasuke looked like he was about to attack the ones blocking the door so Kagome stepped forward.

"Hello, Izumo Kamizuki and Kotetsu Hagane. Tell me have you been demoted or do two chunin such as yourselves have nothing better to do then, transform and use a weak genjutsu." She stepped forward and placed an index finger on each forehead and used her chakra to force them to reveal their true selves. Every one looked in shock as the two jonin were revealed, they didn't even notice that Kagome had moved to the back and her team was heading to the staircase.

"Wait, please." One boy wearing a green jumpsuit said as he lightly ran to catch up with the departing team, his team followed him. He went right over to Sakura and grasped her hands in his own as he smiled at her.

"My name is Rock Lee, may I know your name?" he asked and waited for her answer. "Sakura please be my girlfriend, I will protect you with my life." He said and Sakura appeared to be distraught for a moment before she yelled know and ripped her hands from his grip. Naruto started laughing and Sakura turned to face him for a moment.

"Rock Lee, are you on Gai's team?" Kagome asked as she stepped forward placing herself between him his team and her team.

"Yes I am, and what is your name?" He asked as he shook her hand and tried to come to some conclusion concerning her.

"My name is Kagome Higurashi." She said simply as she released his hand she stepped back. "If you would excuse us we need to get going." She them turned around as she followed her team to the real room. However when they arrived Kakashi was waiting there for them.

"Glad to see that you all came, I would say something but there is nothing more to say. All of you are very strong and talented, good luck on this test." He stepped aside and bid them to pass which they did.

"Sasuke-kun!" Ino yelled as she grabbed Sasuke from behind and proceeded to give a hug as she said how much she missed him.

"Ino, shouldn't you b with her team?" Kagome asked with a hint of annoyance on in her voice and showing on her face she gives Ino a cold glare. She then looked at Sakura and shook her head; Sakura stepped back a little and tried to calm down.

"Your all her as well, this is going to be so troublesome." The voice that could only belong to Shikamaru Nara said as he approached with his friend and teammate  
Choji Akimichi. Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame and Hinata Hyuga came over a few moments after them.

"Well it looks like the whole Rookie year made it. Tell us Naruto how did you manage to graduate let alone make it to the start of the Chunin exams." Kiba took a step forward trying to provoke Naruto, balled his fists and started to step forward.

"You guys should be careful; everyone is on edge with the start of the exams." A boy said as he stepped forward from the crowd, he had silver hair and glasses.

"Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Kabuto." He smiled as he reached them and stopped moving.

End of the written test.

"So we took that whole damn written test for nothing!" Exclaimed Temari as she almost stood up.

"No, the point of this test was to first separate those who didn't even have simple information gathering abilities, and then to see what would happen if you found yourself up against one of the biggest problems a Ninja may face." Ibiki said as Kagome let out a great smile. Anko came bursting through the window.

"Hey Ibiki there are still 26 teams I think you've lost your touch." She said as she quickly counted the number of genin still in the room. "Oh, well everyone follow me."

All the teams had just heard what the second part of the exam was going to contain and many were talking among themselves.

"Who should hold our scroll?" Sakura asked as they gathered in a close circle.

"I think Kagome should." Naruto said as Sasuke nodded his head.

"Are you sure?" Kagome asked.

"No one really knows that much about you-"Sasuke started.

"Including use." Naruto added.

"I was the number one graduating rookie so it would make sense for me to have it. This is why any one of us, except myself should have it." Sasuke finished as he then gave Naruto a cold and very annoyed look. The decision was made just in time all the teams were called to head to their assigned gate.

"Kagome, wait for a moment." Anko called out as the teams started moving. Kagome walked over to Anko and everyone stopped to watch.

"Hey what are you all waiting for, get going!" Anko yelled as she shook her fist.

"What do you need, Anko Sempai?" Kagome asked.

"I have a feeling that something is wrong, I want you to be very careful. Also these are for you." Anko said as she pulled out twin blades. They were longer than daggers being about the length of the forearm. The blades glimmered in the light and as Kagome held them she marveled at the how light they were. "Don't even start with all that crap about not being able to accept them, just use them well."

"Yes ma'am." Kagome said as Anko started turned and started walking away. She slipped them quickly into a scroll that was currently half empty and joined her team for their designated gate.

When the gates opened all teams made their made dash for the upcoming mock battles.

Team seven took to the trees as soon as they passed the gates. They had decided to travel in the upper portion of the branches. They would stay low enough as to not risk the weak branches, but as many ninja do not check the treetops they thought it would be better to hold the element of surprise. They traveled for some time without any problems until a huge gust of wind came blowing the teammates in different directions.

**With Sasuke and Sakura**

Sasuke and Sakura had landed in the same area. The stood to see the weird Grass ninja that Kagome had pointed out earlier. The grass ninja had his eyes closed when he opened them Sasuke and Sakura feel to their knees. Paralyzed in fear with visions of their death dancing before their eyes, there was nothing either one of them could do.

"I guess I should just you right now." The womanly voice said as he gathered two kunai and prepared to throw them.

'_It can't end like this. I have spent so much time trying to get stronger; I have my ambition to live for. I can' die now, I have to make sure that this dream of mine comes true. I will not fail, I will not be stopped!' _ Sasuke thoughts brought him to his senses enough where he struck himself with the kunai he had pulled out immediately after landing from the blast of wind. When he had control over his body he grabbed Sakura and was barely able to avoid the kunai that had been thrown. When he and Sakura were away he realized that he would not be able to win.

"We don't have a scroll you should just leave." Sasuke yelled and jumped down to a branch as soon as Sakura had finished healing his wound. The grass ninja just smiled as he summoned a snake and prepared to attack.

"You have enough strength that you were able to escape my last technique, but it will not happen again." The strange ninja said as he prepared told the snake to attack.

**With Naruto**

'_How the hell did I end up getting eaten by freaking huge snake? I can't even reach the sword Kagome gave me to use. I can't die before I've become Hokage. I need to get out of here.'_ Naruto quickly made as many shadow clones as he could and in doing so introduced the snake summon to the afterlife. Naruto headed of to his friends to see Sasuke about to be attacked by an even bigger snake.

"Ah, shit." Naruto said as the snake attacked leaving barely any time to do anything. He jumped with all his might and while in the air pulled out two kunai. They sank into the flesh of the snake as Naruto forced the head down enough that the attack would do nothing. He landed and held the snake in place; he looked Sasuke in the eyes and smiled.

"What's the matter, scardy cat?" Naruto taunted as Sasuke looked at him with wide eyes.

You know how the fight goes on from there.

**With Kagome**

'_If something happened to my team I will find those ninja and gut them as slowly as I can.' _Kagome thought as she searched for her team. She found them all alive, but one look at Sakura was enough to know that something was wrong. She was holding Sasuke in her lap as she checked all his vitals and appeared to be healing his founds. Kagome looked and saw Naruto on a trunk of a tree with kunai embedded in his jumpsuit, holding him in place. She saw that the accuracy meant that it was Sasuke who did that, to save Naruto from what could have easily been a deadly fall.

"Sakura what's wrong." She asked as she landed on the ground in front of her teammate.

"Kagome please look at this mark, something's wrong with Sasuke." Sakura said loudly and quickly as she stood making sure Sasuke was placed gently on the ground.

"Sakura get Naruto and I will look at Sasuke." Kagome said as she squatted down and looked at Sasuke's neck. _'Damn, it's a cursed seal. Someone wants to enslave him, the heaven mark as well. This could be extremely difficult.' _

"Can you do anything?" Sakura asked pulling Kagome from her thoughts. Kagome nodded her head and picked up Sasuke she beckoned Sakura to follow her. They traveled for thirty minutes until they found what appeared to be a safe place to rest.

"Naruto and Sasuke are both going to be out for a while yet. I can remove the mark from Sasuke, but it will take everything I have, I will not wake up for a while. While we are unconscious I need you to look after us all, okay?" As she spoke she had placed Sasuke's head on her lap and places her hands, one over the other, over the cursed seal. When Sakura nodded, Kagome gathered her priestess powers and started purifying all the negative energy created by the mark from his system. She didn't know how long she did it all she knew was that darkness met her as soon as her job was done.

A few hours later Lee has just arrived and has been left unable to fight. Kin has Sakura by the hair.

"A few months ago you would be able to beat me but not now." Sakura said as she cut her hair and dived over grabbing the Hirourkotes. She turned and used it to block the blast created by the boy with the wholes in his palms. She ran fore ward and used the giant boomerang in order to throw him hardly against a tree. She then turned on her heel and propelled herself forward she hit the girl but couldn't put as much force in the blow, her ears started to bleed and she was brought down to her knees.

"I don't need to be close to you in order to send my sound waves into your ears." The genin that resembled a mummy said. He checked his teammates and then they started heading over to Sakura and her team behind her. Sakura tried to stand, but before she could act three familiar ninja appeared.

"Sakura you sit back. We'll handle this." Ino said as she half turned towards her old friend.

**Flashback**

"_Why is it that you and Ino are no longer friends?" Kagome asked as she turned toward Sakura with a questioning look on her face._

"_I learned that she had a crush on Sasuke as well." Sakura answered._

"_Is that the real reason or just part of it?" Kagome asked._

"_I don't ask you questions about your past, why do you want to know about mine?" Sakura said as she started to get very angry._

"_My past is dead, yours is not. If you want to know something about me ask, but if I answer than you have to answer me." Kagome said as she gave a sly smile to Sakura._

"_Deal. Tell me about your real family." Sakura said as she met Kagome smile for smile._

"_I don't remember my Father; he died before my little brother was born. My Grandfather was very wise and very caring; he ran the family shrine while taking care of us. My mother was beautiful and kind; she excepted everything that came her way. My mother was probably the strongest person I will ever know, she worked hard and managed to look after her father and her children without ever losing her smile. My brother was about three years younger than me and he was very athletic. His name was Souta and he was highly intelligent, if he were alive I imagine that I would have to go to him for advice. Now I believe it is my turn, tell me the whole truth about why you and Ino are no longer friends." Kagome said as she wiped some tears from her eyes._

"_Ino was always looking after me, if we had remained friends she would have given up on Sasuke and let my try to win his attention and feeling without doing anything. I knew that she knew about my crush, so she wouldn't allow me to not do anything. The only way she could be happy would be if we weren't friends and we could compete for Sasuke's affection. Breaking my friendship with Ino was the hardest thing I have ever done." Sakura said as she looked Kagome in the eyes._

"_The good thing about something broken in that it can be fixed. I don't really think that your friendship with Ino is broken, just damaged. From the way you speak I can tell that if anything were to happen you would be right there for her, and from the way you made it sound I think it would be the same with her. Besides take it from someone who knows you don't ever want anything to come between you and your friends, not even love." Kagome turned and started heading back to her apartment._

**End of Flashback**

'_Its almost like she knew this would happen.' _Sakura thought as she tried to stand, but she couldn't balance herself so she fell again. Ino and her team had been beaten.

"What's going on here?" A voice demanded from the treetops.

"Lee!" A voice beside him exclaimed.

"More Hidden leaf genin, where do you keep popping up from." The mummy said as he looked toward the knew arrivals.

"I would face you myself, but it appears that it won't be necessary." The voice said.

"What do you mean by that?" The sound ninja with the face wraps asked.

"He means that if you want to continue breathing you should leave." A hard voice came from behind the sound ninja; he turned to see that Naruto and Sasuke were standing by an injured Kin and an unconscious Zaku. He looked back and saw that the healing technique Sakura was using had just finished she grabbed the huge boomerang and stood up. Zaku reached into his pouch and pulled out his scroll, he then walked and picked up his unconscious teammate. He left with Kin by his side, without a backward glance.

"Sakura what happened to Kagome?" Naruto asked as they walked towards her. Team ten was there as well and Neji and Tenten were there as well checking on Lee. Sakura went and started healing Lee.

"That weird ninja we were fighting earlier used some sort of technique on Sasuke; Kagome called it the Cursed Seal. Anyone she was able to remove it, but it took almost everything she had so she feel unconscious almost immediately." Sakura said as she finished healing Lee.

The next day team seven arrived and finished the second part of the chunin exam. Kagome awoke only an hour before they reached the destination. Sakura and Naruto took it upon themselves to inform her of everything that had happened while she was resting. They walked into the room to see less than half the teams that had started the second part of the exam already there. There was no time for ideal chit chat however as the Hokage and the jonin examiners arrived and filled them in on the next step towards becoming chunin. Kabuto was the only one to choose to quit before the actual matches began.

"First match Yoroi Akado vs. Sasuke Uchiha."

The first match was over quickly, the rest soon followed. Sasuke won his match, Gaara, Shikamaru, Temari, Kankuro, Neji, Naruto, Shino, Dosu (the mummy guy) and Kagome hand won their matches. The matches were as follows:

Naruto vs. Neji

Shino vs. Kankuro

Temari vs. Shikamaru

Gaara vs. Sasuke

Kagome vs. Dosu

Everyone left right away hoping to get a jump start on there one month of training.

_Okay sorry for talking so long to update but things have been really hectic over here. I refuse to update my story until I have 50 reviews at least. Also sorry to say that a no nothing about sex and I am planning on having a lemon later in this story between Kagome and unknown character. If you are talented at writing lemons please send me a message, and if you have a story or something that seems good I'll tell you who the unknown character is, I really need someone to write the scene. If know one is able to then I'll manage just please don't be mad if it is really terrible._

_Thanks,_

_Alikat89_


	7. Chapter 7, The End of the Chunin Exam

**The End of the Chunin Exams**

_Okay I didn't expect to get so many reviews in so short a time, but even though I have my 50 reviews feel free to write something. Any response is greatly appreciated and will encourage me to do a better job in a shorter amount of time._

**With Kagome**

"Naruto feel free to stop pacing." Kagome said as she gazed over her book. Naruto sighed as he turned to look at her.

"They're both late." Naruto stated as he looked Kagome dead in the eye.

"I can see that, but I fail to see how your pacing will get them here any faster." Kagome said as she once again turned her head to the very large, very old book she was reading. Naruto blushed slightly at this, while some snickers were heard through out the arena. It appeared that Naruto was about to retort when he was cut off by the arrival of Kakashi and Sasuke.

"Yo, sorry for being late but we ran into some unforeseen trouble." Kakashi said as he and Sasuke separated so that they were no longer back to back. Kakashi smiled at Kagome and Naruto as he walked to the stands.

"Now that we are all here, we will start the first match between Naruto Uzumaki and Neji Hyuga." Naruto and Neji went to their places and faced each other with frigid looks upon their faces. When they both nodded to being ready the examiner began the match. At first neither moved, the arena was faced with a chilling silence.

"What is Naruto doing? He should just quit, Neji was the number one rookie from last years graduating class. There is no way that Naruto stands a chance." Shikamaru said as he lazily gazed at the two combatants. The waiting genin in their place seemed to nod, with the exception of two people.

"Incorrect assumption, Shikamaru." Kagome said as she turned a page in her book, marked her spot and put it in her hip pocket.

"What do you mean?" Shikamaru asked as he turned his gaze to Kagome, who was staring straight ahead. Sasuke was behind her and he was looking down toward the fights with a smirk upon his face.

"Being the number one rookie means nothing." Kagome said without emotion, Sasuke frowned much to Shikamaru's amusement. "Naruto has been working hard and improving for months now. He has gained speed and skill in taijutsu; his weapons skills are greatly improved. I must say that his skills are amazing considering he was only been learning for a few months. Also he has learned a few handy ninjutsus, as well. Even if he doesn't win, Naruto will force Neji to work to his full potential." She finished as she slowly turned her gaze to Shikamaru.

"You don't believe that Naruto will win, do you?" Sasuke more stated then asked as Kagome turned towards him.

"With the skills he had before the start of the chunin exam, no he couldn't win. Neji is a Hyuga because of that he has the Byakugan. Although I heard that Naruto found an interesting teacher during this last month, so he may have just learned to master something that will prove invaluable." She turned from Sasuke and leaned on the rail to watch the match as Neji started to speak to Naruto.

**With Naruto and Neji**

"You can not win this match, Naruto." Neji said in a cold calculative voice as he started at Naruto with an emotional mask on his face.

"If I can handle training with Kagome, then I can handle anything." Naruto said as he smiled and gazed at Kagome briefly. She was leaning against the rail and nodded her head at him.

"What do you mean?" Neji asked gaining back Naruto's attention. He wasn't too happy that Naruto was able to dismiss him so easily.

"Kagome doesn't look very threatening or strong, but she is. When it comes to training she can be one hell of an evil slave driver. You can practice a stance for hours thinking you have it perfect, but she can find a flaw in anything in under a minute. I've lost count of the number of times she sent me flying into trees and boulders. If I can survive a training session with her, then fighting you will be a piece of cake." Naruto said with a small smile on his face. "Besides I swore to beat you, for Hinata and it is my ninja way to never go back on my word."

"I am not your teammate and your word means nothing. You are a dropout and will always be a dropout; because of what you are it is your destiny to fail here." Neji said with a smirk on his face, Naruto's face was one of slight anger. Naruto ran at Neji and aimed a punch only to have it blocked, he didn't care he just kept on going trying to get in one good hit.

Neji was surprised at Naruto's speed at first, but he was faster. He blocked until he found his opening. He felt the chakra gather in his finger tips and he aimed for Naruto's right shoulder. Naruto saw it coming and pushed himself back; Neji hit him but missed his chakra points.

"Oh ow, that stung." Naruto said as he rubbed his should slightly. He smiled and decided to use his favorite technique. "Shadow clone jutsu." He yelled as the battle area was now filled with dozens of Naruto's, who all started attacking Neji. With the sheer number of clones Neji had only one choice.

"Eight Trigrams Palm Rotation." Neji called and used his absolute defense when the Naruto clones were all almost on him. There were numerous burst of smoke as all the clones disappeared leaving only Naruto who had been thrown back several yards, he was struggling to his feet.

"Gentle Fist Art: Sixty-Four Palms." Neji yelled as he rushed forward attacking Naruto and successfully closing all of his chakra points. Naruto fell to the ground panting as he tried to force himself to stand up again.

"You shouldn't even bother trying. I have closed off all of your chakra points; there is nothing that you can do. Training with your teammate didn't help at all, you are still a dropout. I told you earlier that it was your destiny to lose to me, you accomplished nothing by trying to change your fate." Neji said as he started to turn.

"Shut up hypocrite." Naruto said as he forced himself slowly to stand up. He met Neji's gaze and smile slightly. "From what I understand the branch house is supposed to protect the main house, yet you almost killed Hinata. Back then you were trying as hard as you could to fight your fate." Naruto said as Neji closed his eyes.

"You know nothing, besides your fate has just been sealed. You can not fight so just give up." Neji voice dropped as he removed his forehead protector, revealing his caged-bird seal. "This seal gives the main house the power to control the branch house. With a simple technique they can kill the one with this seal. It will also make that when I die the Byakugan will be destroyed so that another village will not learn our secrets." He paused as he put started putting his forehead protector back on, "When Hinata was three she was kidnapped by the representative from the Hidden Cloud Village, her father saved her and killed her kidnapper. Our village had just entered a peace agreement with the Hidden cloud and with the death of there representative, they demanded Lord Hiashi corpse be given to them. My father was his twin and the branch house gave him to the Hidden clan instead of Lord Hiashi." He had finished putting his forehead protector on and was readying himself in a stance. "Do you know what it is like to have a seal placed on you without your wanting?" Neji asked as he looked Naruto in the eyes with his emotional mask once again back on.

"I know what it is exactly what it is like, so what. Get over, you're not special. I refuse to believe in fate it means nothing, I will beat you and someday I will become Hokage. Destiny and Fate mean nothing, and I will not let anything stop me." Naruto said allowing himself to get slightly angry.

"You still can't use your chakra." Neji told him, "Examiner I intend to kill him, feel free to stop me at any time." Neji continued as he readied himself to move forward.

'_He's right I can't feel any chakra in my body.'_ Naruto thought for a moment before he remembered Jiraya's telling him about the two types of chakra in his body. _'Well what do I got to lose, might as well give it a try.'_ He forced himself to concentrate on getting the chakra from the Demon Fox.

Neji had started his approach to Naruto, but pulled short when Naruto started gathering some sort of weird chakra.

"Neji you are comfortable with close combat, right?" Naruto had opened his eyes when he started talking. He with a burst of speed ran forward and was able to get a hit on Neji.

**With Kagome**

'_Good job Naruto.'_ Kagome thought as a smile fell into place on her face. She looked out of the corner of her eyes and saw that Sasuke had a look of slight shock on his face.

"Well it looks like he actually learned something useful during this last month." Kagome said mainly to Sasuke, but she made sure that everyone else could here.

"This is what you meant when you said that the match depended on whether or not Naruto mastered something, isn't it?" Sasuke made it sound like a question, but it was easily seen as a statement.

"Yes, it is." Kagome said as turned her face back to the match. Naruto was going towards Neji who was about to use the 'Eight Trigrams Palm Rotation' again. The two powers collided and both were thrown back.

"Is it a tie?" Shikamaru asked as he tried to get a better look, no one answered for Neji got out of his respected whole and walked over to where he could look down upon Naruto.

**With Naruto and Neji**

"I told you that you could not fight your fate." Neji said and would have said more, if Naruto hadn't burst from the ground beneath him delivering a hard punch to the chin. Neji fell back and discovered that it took all of his strength to not fall unconscious, he could not move. He heard the sound of the clone in the whole disappearing.

"I should have known that you would use your best technique." Neji said as he glared lightly at Naruto.

"I long as I can remember the clone technique had always been my worst one. No matter how hard I tried I just couldn't get it." Neji eyes widened as Naruto was speaking, "Fate doesn't mean anything, and you can change it. As you said earlier you aren't a dropout like me. So stuff it and try to change things instead of just giving up and blaming fate and destiny." Naruto stopped talking and started walking back as Neji then fell unconscious.

"Winner, Naruto Uzumaki." The examiner said as everyone in the stands cheered.

**With Kagome**

'_Well done Naruto, it looks like your dream is closer than you could imagine.'_ Kagome thought as Naruto walked up the stairs to join Sasuke and her. The examiner also announced that there was a chance in the order of the matches.

"I am hardly a slave driver, Naruto." Kagome said once Naruto was a little closer. He stopped and rubbed the back of his head as he laughed lightly.

"You heard that?" Naruto asked as he then started fiddling with his hands.

"Who didn't?" She asked enjoying his discomfort.

"Well you have to admit that you can be a little harsh and you always demand perfection." Naruto said starting to come to his defense.

"Naruto does have a point." Sasuke added smirking slightly.

"Your point being? Oh, and Sasuke did you ever read that book I loaned you?" Kagome turned her attention to Sasuke, ignoring the looks everyone else present was giving.

"I've read half of it." He stated as he turned his attention back to the ring. It had just been cleaned up a little, Naruto whole still remaining. The examiner announced the next match between Shino and Kankuro. Shino started walking towards the stairs but stopped when Kankuro spoke.

"I forfeit." He called down

"Winner by forfeit, Shino Aburame. Next match Shikamaru Nara vs. Temari."

//////////Well you know how this one goes. //////////

"Next match Kagome Higurashi vs. Dosu." The examiner called much to the surprise of the genin.

"Why are they skipping Sasuke's match?" Naruto asked as Kagome started heading down the stairs.

"Sasuke is the last of the Uchihas; they want to see how he will do against the weapon of the Hidden Sand Village." Kagome said meeting Gaara with an equally cold glare. She started heading down to the ring, Dosu had just jumped down.

"Are you both ready?" The examiner asked and after they both nodded their heads he began the match.

Kagome kneeled and placed her palm flat to the ground.

**With Naruto and Sasuke**

"How good is her chance of winning?" Shikamaru asked as he watched Kagome knee and place her palm on the ground.

"What's the chance of her actually losing?" Naruto asked Sasuke, giving Shikamaru all the answer he needed.

"Why are you so sure she'll win?" Shikamaru asked letting his curiosity take hold. His eyes widened when Naruto and Sasuke just gave each other knowing looks.

"Just pay close attention to this match." Sasuke said, ending all conversation in the genin box.

**With Kakashi and Gai**

"Kakashi my eternal rival, what technique is your student about to use?" Gai asked with his booming voice. Asuma and Kurenai joined them after having a feeling that something was going to happen in a short while.

"I don't know the name, but she used this against me during the genin testing I gave them. I was barely able to escape." Kakashi said as he watched his most secretive student.

"Is it that powerful?" Kurenai asked as she turned to look at Kagome with a disbelieving look on her face.

"No, not really. I personally think that it is her favorite technique and she doesn't like to use a wide variety of skills in front of people. She certainly is the most secretive twelve-year old that I have ever met." Kakashi said as the three other jonin turned their attention to him.

"Is she the one that was trained for awhile by Anko?" Asuma asked as he turned his attention back to Kagome.

"Yes she is, I don't know why Anko decided to train her." Kakashi said answering the question he knew would come. All further conversation was ended as there was a large banging sound coming from the arena ground.

**With Kagome**

'_Shippo this is in your memory.'_ Kagome thought as she focused her energy into the seed she had placed under her palm. She felt the leaf come to life a burrow deep under ground.

"Are you begging for mercy or is your technique not working?" Dosu asked as he started running towards Kagome.

"Neither." Was the answer Kagome gave when Dose was less than two yards away. The ground in front of him split apart as a huge root seemed to shot from the ground surrounded by vines that flew at the Sound ninja. He tried to jump back, but more roots and vines burst through the ground from behind him and attacked at a great speed. He was quickly rapped up in roots with his arms pulled far apart. Kagome stood up and went to the base of the cluster. She did a few hand seals before she placed her hand on the tightly woven group of roots and vines.

"Lightning Strike." Kagome yelled as she pulled back her hand and jumped back. The clouds grew dark for a moment, before thunder could be heard. There was a flash of light, as Dosu and the cluster were hit.

"Winner Kagome Higurashi." The examiner yelled as she started walking back up to join Naruto and Kagome.

**With Kakashi **

"She certainly is merciless, isn't Kakashi?" Asuma said as they all stood wit wide eyes. The attack had killed Dosu, his body as well as the dead roots and vines were being removed.

"She can be fierce, but I have never seen her quite like that." Kakashi said as the next match was announced.

**With Kagome**

'_It had to be done, his aura was dark and traitorous.' _Kagome though as she met Naruto and Sasuke.

"Shouldn't you be heading down for your match, Sasuke?" Kagome asked as she looked at the looks on the faces of all the gathered genin. He just nodded as he started heading down the steps. A moment later a swirl of sand transported Gaara down to the field.

"Kagome, who do you think will win?" Naruto asked as he gave Sasuke a worried glance. He remembered the confrontation he and Shikamaru had had with Gaara.

"Something is going to happen before this match gets too far, I can feel it." Kagome said, out of the corner of her eyes she saw the two sand siblings give each other a concerned look at her words. Kagome watched the match progress she knew the moment that Gaara put up the sand dome that it was time to move. She grabbed Naruto and started dragging him. She met Kakashi and the jonin along with Naruto and surprisingly Shikamaru. Her gaze landed on the field as Sasuke pierced the dome. Her eyes flew up as she realized the arena was being placed under a genjutsu. Sakura came running over.

"Sensei what's happening." Sakura asked with concern on her face when she approached.

"Sakura, release Naruto and Shikamaru from the genjutsu. It appears that we are under attack." He then turned towards Kagome, "Kagome, can you and the others you follow Sasuke and bring him back before something happens between him and the Gaara?" Kakashi asked.

"What am I supposed to sniff him out, or something. I think that I would be most helpful here." Kagome said as she crossed her arms. Kakashi smiled and summoned Pakkun.

"Yo Kakashi." Pakkun said when the smoke cleared and it showed him standing there.

"Pakkun, I need you to lead Sakura, Naruto and Shikamaru. You are to find Sasuke and bring him back here." Kakashi ordered as enemy ninja from Sound attacked and were beaten off by Kagome and Gai. Asuma and Kurenai had already left and were fighting on the other side of the stands.

"Understood." Pakkun said as he left through a whole in the wall. The three genin were close behind.

"Hiraikotsu." Kagome yelled as she engaged a group of five Sound ninja. She twirled around and launched at a group that were in the air approaching. It took only a few minutes for the Sand ninja and the Sound ninja to be reduced in numbers. Kakashi, Asuma, Kurenai, Gai and Kagome were left standing looking at the barrier surround the Hokage.

"How many boomerangs do you have?" Kakashi asked as he looked at Kagome, who merely smiled.

"Enough." She said simply, she smiled slightly when Kakashi just sighed.

"Is there anything we can do to help the Hokage?" Asuma asked as he looked at the barrier.

"I don't think so." Kakashi said with another sigh.

"I may be able to break through the barrier." Kagome said as she resealed her giant boomerang. She then pulled out another scroll and summoned her sword. She smiled at everyone and jumped on to the roof with the jonin closely behind her.

"Move." She told the three AnBu who were standing watching the Hokage. They didn't move until Kakashi motioned them to come over. Kagome unsheathed her sword and took a few steps forward._ 'In your memory Inu Yasha.'_ Kagome thought.

"Kanshisha (guardian)." She yelled as she channeled the energy of the sword and swung the blade. The blade glowed an eerie silver as the barrier was hit with an unseen force. It shimmered for a minute until it disappeared. Kakashi and his companions rushed forth the moment the barrier was destroyed._ 'The name of power for this sword, Sasuke holds the Bengosha _(defender)_, and Naruto holds the Hogosha _(Protector)_, I wander if the power the posses will be awoken now that Kanshisha is awake. I hope that I made the right choice in entrusting those swords to them.' _Kagome thought as she quickly dodged an attack she felt from behind.

"Kabuto, I was wondering when you would show up." She said to her new opponent.

**With Sasuke**

'_I've almost caught up to them, just another minute or two.'_ Sasuke thought for a moment before he felt movement on his hip. He looked at the sword Kagome had given him and saw that the blade had came out a little and he saw that the black blade was slightly glowing. _'What the hell?'_

"Bengosha." He was startled at the sound of his own voice. _'Before I started my match she said that I would soon know the name of this sword, but how? How can I just know the name?'_ He was pulled out of his thoughts when he saw Temari waiting on a branch for him.

**With Naruto**

"What the hell!" Naruto yelled as he stopped on a branch and saw that the blade of the sword was glowing an eerie white color. _'Kagome what the hell is going on, and why the hell do I all of sudden know that the name of the sword is Hogosha.'_

"Naruto, what's wrong." Sakura called back.

"Nothing, lets just hurry up and catch up to Sasuke." He said as he rushed forward once again.

"We're being followed, and it looks like I'll have to stay behind to stop them." Shikamaru said a few moments later. Everyone stopped and stood in silence for a moment, until Shikamaru turned and dropped to the ground.

"We should hurry." Pakkun's voice came from the front and Naruto and Sakura followed closely behind.

///////// Naruto and Sasuke have found the names of their swords but didn't use them so the battle with Gaara went the same way it did in the anime./////////

**With Kagome**

"We were too late." Came the voice of Gai. As all present gathered around the body of the fallen Hokage. Orochimaru, Kabuto and the Sound Four had just gotten away. Most of the Sand ninja had pulled back and left when they realized that their Kazekage wasn't really there. Kagome was using her sword to stand, Kabuto had used a healing technique and the limb was now useless. All the jonin and AnBu were sporting some injury of some kind.

When they had gone to rush the Sound Four numerous Sand and Sound ninja hand attacked them. By the time they were all taken care of it was two late and now hey stood over the body of their fallen leader.

"We should start with the cleanup. We need to get all injured to the hospital, all civilians need to be called back. We also need to start preparations for the Third's funeral." The voice of Asuma shattered the silence, everyone knew he was correct, but they still couldn't bring themselves to move. They stood for another moment before they all started moving, going about their jobs with heavy hearts.

_Okay, well here is chapter seven. I rushed it at the end, but I think that it still came out okay. Working on the next chapter and that should be up within the next day or so. I'm sorry for not going into for detail with the Gaara fight but if I started writing it then I would have changed it in some way and it didn't need to be changed. I will not have the funeral in my story because Kagome will not attend and it will cause problems later on. Review and tell me what you think, or I won't post the next update. I have decided that every update will be added only after I feel that I have enough people responding to my story. So review and tell me what you think!_

_Thanks,_

_AliKat89_


	8. Chapter 8, Kagome Meets Itachi

**Kagome Meets Itachi**

**With Kagome**

'_It has only been two weeks and already the signs of battle are barely noticeable. Still the atmosphere is so dreary; it makes me wonder if things here will ever be the same.' _Kagome was waiting at the bridge where team seven normally waited. She had made a point of avoiding her teammates ever since she failed to attend the funeral for the Hokage. She knew she was one of the very few if not the only one to not attend, but she still couldn't bring herself to attend. She didn't want to explain her reasons for not attending to anyone.

"Hello, Sasuke." Kagome said when she identified the person whose footsteps were approaching from behind. She smiled slightly as he paused in mid-stride, no matter how many times she did it; no one was able to understand how she could tell a person from their footsteps.

"I still do not understand how you are able to do that." Sasuke's voice said as he continued his approach. Kagome merely turned to him and smiled lightly, when he was closer he reached into his hip pocket and pulled out the worn out book she had lent to him.

"Did you enjoy it?" She asked as she took it from him and placed it in her hip pouch.

"It wasn't what I was expecting; you said that an old friend gave it to you. Why did your friend give it to you?" Kagome tensed as he spoke.

"What were you expecting? I seem to recall that I told you I found the idea of revenge pointless, and I also told you that a priestess friend gave it to me." She knew that he could hear the slight annoyance in her voice, but she didn't care.

"Yes you did, but I wasn't expecting for you to lend me a book based on forgiveness. Also you are avoiding me question." Sasuke's tone told Kagome that she wasn't going to get out of answering this time.

"When my family was killed I tracked down the monster that played executioner. I was in such a blind rage that I don't even remember what happened, all I remember is feeling hollow when I came to my senses. I was young so I almost died, I would have if it weren't for my friends. I hated the thought that anger could make me just like the one who killed my family, it almost destroyed me." She had turned her back to him and her voice was cold enough that it froze even Naruto and Sakura who had just arrived.

"Sakura, how well have you adapted to the weight of the Hirourkotes?" Kagome asked after taking a few moments to collect herself. Sakura didn't answer; she just removed it from her back and swung it around a few times with each hand.

"Well then it looks like it's time to start the final stage in your boomerang training." Kagome said with a smile, a smile that only grew wider at Sakura's look of horror.

"What do you mean by 'final stage'?" Sakura asked with a slight tremor in her voice.

"You remember how my Hiraikotsu is by far heavier than the Hiroukotes that you now carry, correct?" Kagome asked as she started looking through her various scrolls.

"Yes, but you said that I wasn't going to use the Hiraikotsu because it had belonged to your friend." Sakura said as Kagome pulled out a scroll.

"Yep, I did say that. This is the Zugaikotsu, I just finished making it. This one is for you to keep. Whatever you do, do not break it, the materials it is made of are extremely hard to find." Kagome said as she handed the new boomerang to Sakura, and sealed the Hiroukotes inside of a scroll.

"What is it made of?" Sakura asked as she struggled slightly under the new weight.

"The boomerangs are made from the bone of an ancient demon." Kagome stated as she ignored the looks of shock on all of their faces. She then pulled out her sword.

"This is Kanshisha; I trust that the two of you have discovered the names of the swords you now carry." Kagome stated as she unsheathed the sword and stood in a fighting stance.

"This is Bengosha, and I wander as to why you gave me a sword whose name as the meaning of, defender." Sasuke said as he slipped into the last stance Kagome had taught him.

"This is Hogosha, and I have the same question as Sasuke. Why give me the protector?" Naruto also stood in a stance, but it was one of the basic ones that Kagome and taught them. Sakura backed up and started reviewing a list of techniques that she was supposed to be learning.

"These swords are brothers, as I'm sure you can tell by their names. I hold the Kanshisha, or the guardian. Well to answer both of your questions, Naruto you want to become Hokage and the Hokage is the one who has to protect the village. Sasuke I gave you the defender, because I don't believe in revenge and I don't think that you'll ever be the type of person to not take action. Now lets begin shall we." Kagome charged at Sasuke as she created a clone for Naruto. She made sure that she was always the one attacking, believing that a great defense makes a good offense. She had them parrying her blows for just over an hour.

"That's enough for now." She said as she sheathed her blade, "Sakura, how would you like to learn some genjutsu?" Kagome asked as she gave Sakura her full attention. "That is if you think that you can handle it." She was purposely trying to get a rise out of Sakura, and everyone could tell

"I know that I can handle learning your illusionary techniques." Sakura said as she glared at Kagome.

"Are you sure?" Kagome asked as she gave Sakura a disbelieving look.

"Of course I am." Sakura stated as she stood a little straighter.

"Then take this, it contains my personal favorite." Kagome said as she started to sit down while pulling out a new book. Everyone went about distracting themselves, waiting for their beloved sensei to arrive.

"Yo." Kakashi said as he appeared in a cloud of smoke to the left of the group.

"You're late!" Sakura and Naruto yelled.

"Well you see I ran into this old lady and she needed help carrying her groceries so…"

"LAIR!" They yelled as they took one threatening step towards him.

"He may be late, but I hail to see why you have to punish Sasuke and myself with your highly annoying screeches." Kagome said as she gazes at them over the top of her book. Both Naruto and Sakura froze for a moment before they turned to Kagome and smiled innocently.

"Well the good news is that none of you have any missions today, so you are free do whatever you wish. I just need to talk to Kagome for a while." He said and motioned for everyone to leave.

"I can't talk right now, but I think that we should met in an hour in front of the restaurant where you and the other jonin go for your so called meetings." Kagome said, "There are some people who you will enjoy meeting there." With that said she turned on her heel and left.

"And here I am thinking that she should be following my instructions." Kakashi thought with a sigh as he started walking towards the restaurant. _'If I get there early I can get some reading in.' _Kakashi thought as he held back a perverted giggle.

/////////An hour later. //////////////////////////

"Kakashi what are you doing here?" Asuma asked as he walked up with Kurenai by his side.

"I'm meeting Kagome here. Are you to on a date?" Kakashi looked up from his book.

"No, Anko asked me to pick her up some Dango." Kurenai answered with a faint blush on her cheeks.

"It's not like you to be waiting for someone; normally you're more than a little late." Asuma said as stopped walking.

"Well I do it time to time, besides Kagome seemed to think that there was someone I should meet here." Kakashi said as he looked out the corner of his eye at two cloaked figures. He saw one tense and he had a feeling that his strange student had done something remarkable once again.

"It's not like you to be one time, Kakashi." Kagome said as she started walking over.

"And it's not like you to late, even if only by five minutes." Kakashi told her as he put his book away.

"Well what can I say other than; I have my teacher to thank, that is." Kagome said as she gazed past him to look at the seats that had only a moment before been occupied by the two people in cloaks. She looked to the side as Asuma and Kurenai vanished to follow the two unknowns.

"I'm going to have to explain all this later, aren't I?" Kagome said as she met Kakashi's gaze, he only nodded as he to took off.

**With Asuma and Kurenai **

"Hold it right there." Asuma ordered as they appeared in front of the two strangers. "Who are you and what is your business in Konoha?" Asuma demanded as soon as the two had stopped moving.

"It's been awhile Asuma, Kurenai." The shorter of the two figures said.

"If you know us, you must be a former member of this village." Asuma said in a stern voice. The figures only answer was to raise his hat enough that his sharingan eyes could be seen. He paused for a moment before he completely removed his hate, and then he unbuttoned some of his cloak giving him room to move.

"There's no doubt about it, you're Itachi Uchiha." Asuma said as he and Kurenai moved just enough so that they could easily shift into a fighting stance.

"I take it you know these people, Itachi." Said the tall man standing next to Itachi. "Then I should introduce myself, too." The man reached up with his blue hand, and removed his hat. "Kisame Hoshigaki. Nice to make your acquaintance." The man said showing his equally blue face and the three gill like mark on his cheeks.

"You're not making any acquaintances here I'm going to eliminate you two right here, right now." Asuma said as he finally moved himself into a fighting stance.

"Itachi, it seems your hated in this village." The man now known as Kisame said, as Itachi turned his head slightly to look at him.

"I also know you. Kisame Hoshigaki, former Hidden Village of Mist ninja. You're a renegade ninja wanted by numerous countries, including the Country of Water, for assassinating a feudal lord and sabotage as well as various other crimes. You're S-rank ninjas in the bingo book." Kurenai said in a calculative voice as she stared without blinking at the two traitorous ninja.

"Itachi, you came back to this village after what you did. You've got a lot of guts coming here." Asuma said as he clenched his hands in anger.

"Asuma, Kurenai, please do not get involved in my work. I have no intention of killing you." Itachi said as he started calmly ahead, not focusing on either Hidden Leaf ninja.

"That's not something that a guy who killed his own clan member can say. I know that you wouldn't come here without a reason. What is your purpose?" Asuma forced himself to relax as he spoke; knowing that a battle was coming and his anger would only get in the way.

"This person is quite annoying. Shall I kill him?" As Kisame spoke he pulled his huge sword like weapon of his finger and brought it down upon the ground, when it landed there was a huge cloud of dust and dirt.

"It looks like we cannot leave this village without a fight, but don't over do it. Your moves stand out too much." Itachi told his partner without truly acknowledging him.

"Then it's settled." Kisame said, without notice he picked up his huge weapon and thrust it down. Asuma stood I front of Kurenai, blocking the blow with is trench knives (basically brass knuckles with a blade on one end.). Kurenai pulled back and quickly began doing hand signs.

'_This is an illusionary technique.' _Itachi thought as Kurenai began to disappear with an unknown wind. Meanwhile Kisame was pushing down his weapon trying to overpower Asuma.

'_I can't believe I'm being over powered by just a tip of a sword. This guy is strong.' _Asuma thought as his trench knives where pushed down so that the sword was barely touching his arm.

"My big blade, Samehada does not slice." Kisame said as he pulled his sword towards him, Asuma almost fell back as the blade cut into his arm. "It shaves!" Kisame finished, Asuma just held his arm.

"Kurenai, you're late." Asuma said, as sand grabbed Kisame by the legs and a misshaped tree sprouted up behind Itachi. Branches on the tree wrapped around Itachi, and as he looked up Kurenai appeared from the tree holding a kunai.

"This is it." She said as she started to move the blade towards his neck. Itachi merely smiled as the next thing Kurenai knew she was the one being held by the tree.

"An illusionary technique of this level won't work on me." Itachi said facing Kurenai.

'_This is an illusionary technique counter.' _Kurenai thought as Itachi pulled a kunai from his cloak. Having no choice she bit her lip and just managed to duck as Itachi used the kunai, sadly he did manage to give her hair a trim. He side kicked with his left foot and was able to push over the rail and into the river.

"Kurenai!" Asuma called out as she landed on the waters surface.

"You have no time to look away from me." Kisame said to Asuma affectively gaining back the attention of his opponent.

"That was pretty nice, Kurenai. But…" Itachi started to say.

"But this is it, for you." Kakashi said from behind Itachi.

Back on solid ground Asuma was doing all he could to dodge, before he found his opening. He swung his hand up and was able to make a small cut on Kisame's cheek.

"What?!" Exclaimed Kisame not happy in the least that is opponent was able to make a mark upon him. It was then that he realized that Asuma was using his chakra to expand the reach of his trench knives. He started doing hand signs the moment after he rooted Samehada into the ground.

"Water Element, Water Shark Missile!" The voices of Kakashi and Kisame rang out as Kakashi copied Kisame in order to counter the attack that would have killed Asuma.

"The same technique as mine?" Kisame said to himself as he quickly observed this new combatant.

"And why did you come here?" Asuma asked in a bored voice as he stood up straight.

"I asked you two to deal with them back there, but you know I got worried." The on the side said at the same time as the one on the water. Kurenai's eyes widened as she looked behind her to see that Kakashi had a kunai to Itachi's upper back, near the shoulder.

"A shadow clone." Kurenai said as she looked at Kakashi.

"What does a renegade ninja like you want in this village?" Kakashi asked Itachi as he moved the Kunai to the side of Itachi's neck.

"Kakashi Hatake." Itachi said with slight annoyance as he turned to lock eyes with Kakashi.

**With Naruto**

"Well it looks like you do eat ramen all the time." Jiraiya said as he entered Ichiraku Ramen shop and start to take the seat next to Naruto.

"Perverted Hermit!" Naruto said with a mouth full of ramen as he looked over his back at the new arrival.

"Hey Naruto, just the person I was looking for." Jiraiya said as when he sat down.

/////A few minutes later. //////////////

"Why do I have to go on a research trip with you, perverted hermit?" Naruto asked in a loud voice as he walked down the road with Jiraiya.

"No it isn't just a normal research trip. There's a woman I want to ask some questions, so I have to find her." Jiraiya said as he raised his right index finger as if he were about to address a class of academy students.

"I have no time to waste on your perverted stuff. I have to train!" Naruto remarked in an even louder voice.

"Train?" Jiraiya asked as he looked at Naruto with a thoughtful look on his face.

"I'm going to have Kakashi-sensei teach me a lot." Naruto said as he put his hands behind his head.

"Then I have no other choice, what a shame I know a technique that's more powerful than the chidori. I guess I'll take Sasuke with me." Jiraiya said cleverly trying to convince Naruto to join him.

"I've changed my mind. I'll go!" Naruto said with a happy look on his face. "I'll just go pack my stuff. Perverted hermit stay right there." He yelled as he started running down the street towards his apartment.

///////Around an hour later. ///////////

"Hey, perverted hermit what technique are you going to teach me this time. Last time you taught me water walking, and summoning. Oh, and Kagome said that you did something really wise in teaching me how to use the fox's chakra." Naruto said as he traveled after Jiraiya.

"Kagome, who is that?" Jiraiya asked as he stood straighter and stuck out his chest in pride.

"Kagome is on genin team and she is really strong. Actually I bet that when we find the next Hokage she'll be made chunin. When I told her how you got me to use the fox's chakra she said that your method leaves much room for improvement, that you must just have idiot's luck seeing as it worked." Naruto said not noticing when his traveling companion fell over anime style.

"Come on; teach me the next on Perverted Hermit." Naruto exclaimed after a few moments of walking in silence.

"Perverted Hermit, Perverted Hermit, you don't even know what I great person I am, do you?" Jiraiya said in an annoyed tone as he stopped and turned towards Naruto.

"What? A great perverted hermit." Naruto said as he turned towards Jiraiya, looking at him with confusion written clearly on his face.

"Listen carefully, the title 'Frog Hermit' is merely a disguise. I shall tell you my true identity. I am the man who has no enemies in the North, South, East and West. Not even in the heavens! I am one of the Sannin, white-haired frog tamer. Even a crying baby would stare in awe…. The Great Jiraiya. That is me!" Jiraiya had been spinning his head so that his hair flew around during his speech, and now he stood still a top a bride in some weird pose of pride as Naruto just started at him. Sighing Naruto just started walking and ignored Jiraiya as he paced him.

"A…Atafuku City. It's 10 km from here." Naruto said a few minutes later when they passed a road marking sign.

"It's Otafuku City." Jiraiya corrected as he continued working.

"Hey, hey since a great perverted hermit like you chose me to be your companion, that means I have great talent within me, right?" Naruto asked as he was now standing in front of Jiraiya with a big cheesy grin upon his face. When Jiraiya didn't answer Naruto just ran in a circle.

"Hey, hey, hey! Why did you chose me?" Naruto asked as he stopped running in front of Jiraiya, who merely blinked.

"The fourth Hokage was once my apprentice." Naruto looked at Jiraiya for a moment before he blinked as well, "And you're very similar to the Fourth Hokage." Jiraiya answered.

"I'm…. similar to the Fourth." Naruto whispered after Jiraiya passed him.

**_I know that its not exactly in chronological order, but hey this just worked better._**

**With Kakashi**

'_His eyes are the same as before. But then again, he's a true heir of Sharingan. I have to assume the worst case scenario.' _Kakashi thought as he matched Itachi's glare.

"This is a surprise. No wonder you could do that with my technique. I wouldn't have believed that someone had the same eyes as Itachi, if I hadn't seen it with my own eyes. Your name was… The Copy Ninja Kakashi." Kisame said as he finished observing Kakashi.

"I'm the one whose surprised. I saw some weird guys at the Teahouse, and I wondered who they could be, and they turned out to be Itachi Uchiha and the monster from the Hidden Village of Mist, Kisame Hoshigaki." Kakashi said as he recognized who Itachi's partner was.

"My, my, you know my name, too. I'm honored." Kisame said with a smirk upon his face.

"I see… You're one of the Seven Sword Ninja of the Mist and that large blade of yours must me Samehada." Kakashi said with a voice of cold indifference. Kisame just laughed as he held Samehada a little tighter.

"I heard that that kid Zabuza fought you." Kisame said with a light chuckle.

"Yeah." Kakashi said as he moved his hand behind his back.

"I'll enjoy shaving you to death." Kisame said in a voice cold enough to give a minor demon the chills.

"Stop, Kisame." Itachi said as he turned towards his partner. "If you fight him head on, you will suffer unnecessary injuries. Also, if we take too much time, more ninjas will arrive." Itachi's voice was calm, by his voice alone you could not tell that he was about to engage in a fight.

"But…" Kisame began, not liking the thought of not having a good fight.

"Do not forget our purpose. You did not come here to get hurt." Itachi properly cut out all argument from his partner.

"Then tell us that purpose of yours." Came Kakashi's voice as the clone standing in front of Kisame disappeared.

"We just came to find something we're looking for." Itachi said as he once again turned his gaze to Kakashi. His voice was friendly and slightly surprised the Konoha ninja, even if they didn't show it.

"Something you're looking for?" Kakashi questioned. "And what exactly are you looking for?" At his second question he pulled back his kunai and had it in a position that would make it easy to strike.

"I won't take as long as Kisame if I do this." Itachi stated as he ignored Kakashi's statement. He then had his right hand out of his sleeve with some shuriken. Kakashi jumped back and started doing hand seals.

"Water Element, Water Wall." He said as he landed, a wall of water went up just in time to protect him from a water attack that Itachi had used.

'_He used that technique fast. I can't follow the seal formations with my eyes. He used those shuriken in his right hand as a decoy, and tried to hit my legs with a water element technique.' _Kakashi was trying to analyze everything and come up with a plan, but it wasn't going so well.

"Very nice, Kakashi. Your eye of insight is impressive." Itachi finished the last sentence as he used a shadow clone to end up stabbing Kakashi in the back, Kakashi only turned into water. Kurenai was about to attack the Itachi that was in front of her, but Kakashi rushed from the water and pulled her back.

"Careful Kurenai, that one is the clone." He said as the sailed backwards through the air. There was a huge burst of water; Itachi's shadow clone had exploded. Asuma seeing his friends in trouble jumped into the blast to check on them. After a moment the three Leaf ninja stood atop the water together and the water came down like rain.

"Don't let your guard down. He's the man who became an ANBU squad leader at the age of thirteen." As he finished so did the so called rain.

"I didn't expect him to be this strong." Asuma said as he and Kurenai both took their stances.

"No, he hasn't shown his true strength yet." Kakashi said as he tried to stay standing, the sharingan costing him almost all of his strength.

"I am impressed that you can use your sharingan so well even though you are not of the Uchiha clan. But your body is not an Uchiha body which the Sharingan needs to work best." Itachi said as he narrowed his eyes slightly at Kakashi.

'_He's right I tire easily.'_ Kakashi thought as he breathing finally started evening out.

"I will show you why the clan of Uchiha was feared and reputed to be unmatched." Itachi said as he slowly closed his eyes. "The Sharingan… The Bloodline Limit's true power." With that said he slowly began opening his eyes.

"You two, don't look into his eyes!" Kakashi yelled as he realized what Itachi was about to use. Asuma and Kurenai instantly closed their eyes, while Kakashi closed his right eye. "Only a person with the Sharingan can deal with his technique, right now." Kakashi said as he took a single step forward.

"It is true that if you have sharingan, you can resist this Mangekyou Sharingan a little. However, you cannot counter this special sharingan eye technique. The illusionary technique, Tsukuyomi." Itachi said as his Sharingan eyes completely altered shape, "Only a person who has the same Bloodline Limit as me, a sharingan user, can defeat me."

With that said Kakashi's eye widened before the sky and area around him changed into deep depressing colors. He realized that he had been crucified and that Itachi was standing in front of him holding a sword.

"How long can a person like you, who does not possess the Bloodline Limit, deal with this?" The vision of Itachi in front of him asked, before he stabbed Kakashi in the gut.

Kakashi felt an extreme agony tear through his body, only to stop when he saw a pink glow before his eyes. He was aware of everything seeming to change before the glow disappeared and a hand was before his eye.

"Are you alright, Kakashi-sensei?" Kagome asked as she moved her hand from his face and turned towards Itachi.

"Kagome, what are you doing here?" Kakashi asked as he looked at his young student.

"I was worried. When I saw the water from the blast, I decided that it was time to intervene. I am surprised that seeing as we live in a village full of ninja, no one else seemed to notice." Her voice seemed soothing and when Kakashi looked at her closely he saw that her fists were clenched and her eyes were narrowed in anger.

"You must be Sasuke's older brother, Itachi." Kagome said as she looked Itachi in the eye.

"And you are? How are you able to remain unaffected by the Mangekyou sharingan?" He asked as he narrowed his eyes slightly, he couldn't believe that a young non-Uchiha girl was unaffected by his Mangekyou sharingan.

"Kagome Higurashi. And it's not like it's hard." Kagome said as she took a step forward and to the side putting herself between him and Kakashi.

"Is Sasuke what you're looking for?" Kakashi asked as he slightly smiled at Kagome.

"No. We're after the Fourth Hokage's legacy." Came the cold voice of Itachi.

"Are you after the Nine-Tails inside Naruto? I know that you two aren't the only ones moving around. The name of your organization was Akatsuki, was it?" Kakashi asked much to the surprise of Itachi and Kisame.

"Akatsuki?" Asuma and Kurenai asked.

"An organization is an organization that should be made of ten members, currently there are only eight. Each member in an S-rank criminal, feared for their tremendous power and ruthless nature. I don't know the exact criteria for becoming a member, but great an extraordinary fighting ability and ruthlessness seem to be the prerequisites. I don't know for sure but I'm betting that their true goal is world domination, and that they will use the power of the tailed beasts in order to hold power over all the ninja nations." Kagome said as she gazed into the eyes of Kisame, who had appeared behind Itachi as soon as the Mangekyou sharingan was summoned.

"How do you know that, little girl?" Kisame asked as he took a threatening step forward.

"What, were you trying to keep it secret?" At his hard gaze she nearly smirked. "I didn't, I just used what I knew from you to create a profile for all other members. I used the number ten, because of the rings on your fingers, ten rings, ten fingers, ten members, it just made sense. I didn't think an organization of highly powerful members would start of with a full staff I picked a nice even eight. World domination isn't exactly original, so that was an easy guess. And please feel free to tell my, why else you would need the power of the tailed beasts?" She had placed her chin in her hand as she went over the facts, her smirk was gone being replaced by a contemplative look.

"You're lying." Kisame said as he glared even more at Kagome.

"No, but you're not going to believe me are you?" Kagome said as she put her hand down and just shrugged.

"Kisame, we will be taking the girl with us. Lets have the other three disappear." Itachi said as he released his Mangekyou sharingan, Kisame only smiled as he started running at Kagome. Kisame began running at Kagome, who didn't move she just smiled. Right when Kisame was within a good striking distance a man clad in green appeared.

"Konoha Strong Whirlwind." The person said as he kicked Kisame back. When he landed it was seen that the person was none other than Might Gai.

"Who are you?" Kisame asked as he stood up and readied himself for a fight. Itachi nearly narrowed his eyes at the late comer.

"Konoha's Noble Blue Beast Might Gai." Gai answered as he smiled, his teeth gleamed in the light.

"Look at yourself before you speak, perhaps you meant to say a dodo." Kisame said as he stood up straight.

"Do not underestimate him." Itachi said as he started not at Gai, but at Kagome standing behind him.

"That's not nice to say, he doesn't look like a dodo, he looks like a lima bean." Kagome said as she stepped up next to Gai. She brought her hands together in front of her chest and focused her energy, for a moment she looked like she was praying.

"Fox Fire." She called out as she kneeled and pushed her hands, turned out towards the two Akatsuki members. A wave of teal colored fire shot forth and they were forced to remove the chakra in their feet, they fell into the water. As soon as the fox fire and moved past them hiding the wall then stood up from the water, with very angry looks on their faces.

"They don't look to happy, do they?" Kagome said as she sweat dropped at the killer intent being sent her way by Kisame. "You two can open your eyes just don't look into his eyes." Kagome said.

"She's right, when trying to learn to beat Kakashi's sharingan I discovered that the best way to beat a sharingan user is to watch their fight during a fight. Predict their movement and counter accordingly by watching the feet of sharingan users, it isn't necessary to look into the eyes of a sharingan user while fighting." Gai said as he smiled and did the thumbs up sign to Kagome, who mirrored the movement minus the smile.

"Now that you mention it, it does seem logical." Kurenai said as she opened her eyes.

"But your about the only guy who can do that." Asuma said as he to opened his eyes.

"Right. There's a trick you have to learn to grasp an enemy's moves from his foot movements alone, but we have no other choice in this emergency." Gai said as they all readied themselves to attack.

"Interesting. You're pretty daring." Kisame said as he started to ready his Samehada.

"Kisame, we're going to stop. We didn't come here to start a war. Unfortunately fighting any more is nonsense. We're leaving." Itachi said as he started to turn.

"I was just starting to get excited, but very well." Kisame said as both he and Itachi seemingly disappeared.

"Are you okay Kakashi-sensei?" Kagome asked as Kakashi started to sag to one side.

"I'm fine, Kagome. I just exhausted myself by having the sharingan out for so long." He said right before he fell face first into the water. Gai went forward and picked him up.

"We should head to Kakashi's apartment to discuss things." Gai said as he started walking with Kakashi over his shoulder. Kagome was about to start following.

"Kagome you go train or whatever it is you normally do. This meeting will be for jonin, okay." Kurenai said when she and Asuma turned toward the genin.

"Understood." Kagome said as she started walking towards the main gate in Konoha. _'When Sasuke finds out that his brother is after is best friend, which he find out soon, he will probably follow Naruto. I can feel Naruto's aura outside of Konoha with the writer of those stupid books, so Sasuke will have to pass me.' _Kagome thought as she increased her pace.

_I wasn't going to write some much with the jonin and Akatsuki fighting, but I didn't realize how much I could remember from the anime. I just kept writing without really realizing it. Review and tell me how you like it, I mean in I will not update until I have 65 reviews. Tell me what you think, how I can improve my story, what should the pairing be, what should I do with Orochimaru, how will the second confrontation between Itachi and Kagome go, and well anything else that may come to mind. Some of my ideas will stay the same, but if you have a good idea then I may change part of my story. _

_Thanks,_

_AliKat89_


	9. Chapter 9, Finding Tsunade

**Finding Tsunade**

**With Sasuke**

"Kakashi…" Sasuke paused when he opened the door and found Kakashi resting in bed.

"Why is Kakashi asleep?" He asked not caring if it was Gai, Asuma or Kurenai to answer is question. He was well aware that Kakashi could be tardy but he was not one to be lazy or sleeping the day way for no reason. "And why are jonins gathered here?" He continued to the displeasure of those gathered there.

"What happened?" He demanded when no one present even acknowledged his first two questions.

"Nothing much happened." Gai answered not looking Sasuke in eye.

"Is it true that _the_ Itachi came back?" An unknown jonin asked when he barged into Kakashi's room to confront the gathered jonin. "And he's after Naruto?" Questioned the idiot further not noticing the scary look he was receiving from Gai.

"Idiot." Kurenai said when the man finally realized that Sasuke was standing there. Sasuke's eyes widened as he processed the information, after a brief minute he ran from the room.

"And why did things turn out like this." Gai said in an annoyed voice as he watched the retreating back of Sasuke.

Sasuke ran as quickly as he could. _'He's back in this village, and is after he's after Naruto? What's going on?' _He questioned in his mind as he focused on finding his friend. He headed first to Naruto's apartment, when he opened the door Sakura nearly ran into him seeing as she was just about to leave.

"Sasuke…"She began as she looked at him in confusion.

"Where's Naruto?" Sasuke demanded in a stern tone, Sakura folded her arms over her chest.

"I just got here…" She began, he fan off right away realizing that she didn't know.

'_If he gets caught by Itachi, Naruto's dead! I won't let that happen.' _Sasuke thought as he ran as fast as could to the next spot he thought Naruto would be at. He came to a stop in front of the Ichiraku ramen shop.

"Old man, Naruto should've been here. Do you know where he went after he left?" Sasuke asked the ramen chef in a hurried voice.

"Oh Naruto, let's see," the ramen chef rubbed his chin as he was thinking, "Jiraiya came here around noon, they had some ramen together, then they said they where going somewhere."

"Where?!" Sasuke demanded.

"I think the lodging town that is located a little way from the village." The man answered, "He did leave with Jiraiya." The old man added trying to make Sasuke, who was obviously worried, feel a little better.

"Jiraiya?" Sasuke questioned, the old man held up three fingers.

"Jiraiya, one of the Sannin, the three genius ninjas. He just looks like a big, white-haired old man, though." The old ramen chef said with a wide smile on his face.

"Big and white-haired…" Sasuke said before he ran off.

**With Kagome**

'_Well I must say that Sasuke sure is similar to Inu Yasha when it comes to predictability.'_ Kagome thought as she felt Sasuke quickly approaching.

"Sasuke, where are you going in such a hurry?" Kagome asked him as she stepped in front of him, forcing him to slow down.

"My brother is after Naruto." Sasuke said in a hurried tone, "I have to find Naruto, before Itachi does."

"No _you _don't." Kagome said, as she started to move out of Sasuke's way.

"What do you mean? Of course I have to." Sasuke yelled at her as he started to move forward, only to be stopped by Kagome's hand on his arm.

"And to think that people actually call you a genius, you certainly don't act like one. You're not doing anything, _we_ are." Kagome said as she smiled lightly at her companion.

Sasuke merely smiled at her as they both started traveling at their fastest speed, well at least Sasuke was.

**With Naruto**

"This is a weird city." Naruto said as he looked around at all of the interesting sites.

"Naruto." Jiraiya called as he beckoned Naruto to come is way. "We're going to stay here today." Jiraiya said when he motioned to the front of the motel.

"What? I can still walk." Naruto said as he stepped forward, walking towards Jiraiya.

"An apprentice must follow his master's orders." Jiraiya said as he shot Naruto an annoyed look.

"I just want to learn a new technique." Naruto said as he stopped before Jiraiya.

"And that's what makes you my apprentice." Jiraiya said as he leaned down so that he could look Naruto in the eye. Jiraiya stopped talking and looked up as a beautiful woman stopped walking a few feet from the entrance and looked their way.

"Naruto." Jiraiya yelled as he started running in place. When Naruto turned to face him, Jiraiya placed the key to their room in his hand. "Here are the keys. Go to the room; mold some chakra, train, and go to sleep. Okay?" As soon as the keys had been passed off Jiraiya started patting his clothes, in order to check his appearance.

"What?! Are you trying to say that from here on out is the world adults?! No fair, perverted hermit." Naruto yelled as he gripped the keys tightly in his left hand.

**With Sasuke and Kagome**

"It's the lodging town…it's not very far." Sasuke said to Kagome as the jumped tree to tree quickly gaining on Naruto and Jiraiya.

"When we get there, do you want to split up or look together?" Kagome asked as she gave Sasuke a sidelong look.

"From what you said Itachi is with a powerful friend, and it would be unwise to split up." Sasuke said as he stared straight ahead.

"Are you going for your brother, or to you want to fight a shark?" Kagome asked as she looked away from Sasuke and concentrated on the path before her.

"I hate my brother, but I don't know if I can match is power." Sasuke said as he widened his eyes. He looked at Kagome with a strange look.

'_You might be able to handle him, though. Does it really matter who kills Itachi, as long as he is stopped?' _He questioned himself, as he felt the spot on his neck where the cursed seal had been before Kagome had removed it. _'When Kakashi had heard through Naruto that Kagome was able to remove the cursed seal he couldn't believe, he even said flat that it was impossible. Kagome is stronger than most people will ever be.'_

"I will take my brother; you worry about Naruto and the shark." Sasuke said as he found even more speed.

'_And here I was thinking that he might be ready to give up the idea of revenge.' _Kagome thought as she matched his speed and shook her head. She could see the lodging town just up ahead.

"I can feel Naruto's aura, I'm going to go ahead just a little and warn him. Make sure you catch up quickly." Kagome said as she left Sasuke in the dust.

**With Naruto**

"When… whenever I'm with the perverted hermit, it always turns out like this." Naruto said as he tried to concentrate on molding chakra, it didn't work so he made a few shadow clones of himself.

"Hey, why are you all asleep?" Naruto said to his clones when he opened his eyes and saw that he was the only one still concentrating. Naruto looked up when he heard someone knocking at the door; he dispersed his clones and started toward the door.

"What? He's already been dumped and decided to come back?" Naruto said as he made it a step to the door. Whoever it was knocked harsher.

"Okay!" Naruto yelled as he slipped his shoes on. "I'm opening it." He said a few moments later. When he opened the door he froze as he saw a person who could have been an older Sasuke.

"To think that this little boy has the nine-tails inside him." Came a voice from behind the Sasuke-look-alike.

'_How does he know about the nine-tails?' _Naruto thought as he turned his attention to the tall man that walked from the side of the door.

"Naruto, you're coming with us." Said the cold and calm voice of the Sasuke look alike.

"Let's go outside." The cold voice said as the Sharingan looked down without mercy on Naruto. Naruto stepped out and the look alike stepped back given him room, yet never breaking eye contact.

"Itachi, it would be annoying if he moved around. Perhaps we should cut off a leg or two." The blue guy said as he grabbed the handle of a sword that was hanging on his back, he waited for a reply.

"Then shall I?" The guy said when he received no reply. He took a step towards Naruto, and gripped his sword handle even tighter.

"It has been along time…" Itachi said, pausing Kisame in his approach. They all looked back at the new arrival. "Sasuke." Itachi finished after a short pause.

"Itachi Uchiha." Sasuke said with a cold dangerous voice.

"Itachi Uchiha?" Naruto repeated as he examined the man standing in front of him.

"Ah the sharingan…and he's very similar to you. Who is he?" Came the voice of Kisame as he turned his head slightly looking at Sasuke.

"My little brother." Came the simple reply from Itachi.

"I had heard that the entire Uchiha clan was killed, by you." Kisame said giving his partner a strange look.

'_This is the guy that Sasuke wanted to kill?' _Naruto thought as Itachi turned fully around toward Sasuke. Sasuke summoned the chidori in his hand and ran at Itachi, who only grabbed Sasuke's wrist, held it off to the side and broke it. Naruto brought his hands together and summoned the fox's chakra.

"His chakra is filling up the space. I see it must be the nine-tail's chakra." Kisame said as he raised his Samehada and used it to absorb the foreign chakra. When he did Naruto disappeared in a puff of smoke. Itachi kicked Sasuke back with an extreme force when he saw that.

"A shadow clone." Itachi said simple.

"Of course, it's not like I would be that easy to catch." Naruto's voice came from down the hall; he was kneeling to the right of Sasuke.

"Actually he would be, if he didn't have wonderful friends." Kagome said as she stepped from behind a corner and kneeled at Sasuke's left. She did quick hand seals, and started healing Sasuke's broken wrist.

"Well I must say that I was hoping not to run into you again, Sharky." Kagome said as she stood and placed herself in between Naruto, Sasuke and Itachi, Kisame.

"You again, girl. I'll kill you for calling me that!" Kisame said as he raised his Samehada and pointed it at her.

"Kisame, we should take both Naruto and this girl with us." Itachi said as he narrowed his eyes at Kagome. Naruto and Sasuke both widened their eyes in surprise.

"You make it sound like it would be so easy. That sword is huge, will you really be able to wield it in such a cramped little hall." She paused for a moment before she smiled.

"What's with the smile?" Kisame asked.

"Wrong question." Kagome stated.

"How did Naruto know to use a shadow clone when opening the door?" Itachi said as he narrowed his eyes even more at Kagome.

"That's easy to explain." Naruto said, from behind Kagome.

_**Flashback**_

"Naruto, stop it's not your teacher." Came the voice of Kagome from behind him.

"Kagome! What are you doing here?" Naruto asked as he looked at his teammate who seemed to be having some difficulty breathing.

"The two people on the other side of the door are after the nine-tails, make a shadow clone and have it answer the door." Kagome said as she grabbed his shoulder and pulled him threw the open window.

_**End Flashback**_

"That explains why you went ahead." Sasuke said as he stood up started to walk forward, before Naruto pulled him back. Sasuke gave Naruto a questioning look, and Naruto just shook his head and pointed to Kagome's left hand. It was then that Sasuke noticed the bow.

"You two make great targets." Kagome said as she changed her stance and grabbed an arrow from her back.

"You think you can really do anything with those arrows?" Kisame asked as he started laughing. He stopped when he noticed how the arrow glowed a pink color when she notched it.

"I don't think so," She paused and smiled wider, "I know so!" She yelled the last part as she released the arrow. The pink glow shot down the hall straight at the two Akatsuki members.

When the light faded they weren't there.

"You have great reflexes." Kagome said as she focused on the whole that had been created when Itachi diverted Sasuke's chidori. Neither answered as Kisame started running down the hall and was about to strike Kagome with the Samehada. The huge blade was stopped by a toad.

"I wouldn't let a woman seduce me with her beauty. When you are great like me, women will go crazy over your own beauty." Jiraiya said as he made himself known standing to the left of Kagome. He had the woman from early thrown over his shoulder. Itachi appeared just a few feet behind Kisame.

"Yeah, right! You were excited over a simple wink from that woman! I don't think you should be showing off like that right now, perverted hermit." Naruto yelled as he pointed an accusing finger at Jiraiya.

"Come on, now. Don't call me that in front of people." Jiraiya said as he rubbed the back of his head, and managed to look slightly guilty.

"Shut up! More importantly is that these guys are stronger then the look, perverted hermit!" Naruto yelled.

"Stop calling me perverted hermit!" Jiraiya yelled as tears started to form in his eyes.

"He is the great Jiraiya, who was praised as one of the legendary Sannin, after all." Kisame said with a laugh, which sounded almost like a girlish giggle. "Even if you are an extreme lover of women, I knew that we couldn't hold you off that easily." He finished as he smiled slightly.

"It looks like you have dispelled the illusionary technique from that woman." Kisame said after Naruto and Jiraiya stopped bickering once again.

"You are a disgrace to all men, using your eye to hypnotize a woman to separate me from Naruto." Jiraiya set the woman down next to Sasuke as he was talking. "So you're after Naruto, after all." Jiraiya stated.

"No wonder Kakashi knew, did you also tell the girl about our organization." Itachi asked as he gazed at Kagome.

"What girl?" Jiraiya said as he looked and then saw Kagome, "Oh, nice to meet you I am the great Jiraiya, and you are?"

"My name is Kagome Higurashi, and you must be the idiot who taught Naruto how to harness the power of the nine-tails." Kagome said as Jiraiya sweat dropped.

"I can't say I gave the girl any information." Jiraiya said as he turned and gave Itachi his full attention.

"So you were Kakashi's source. It is an urgent order by our organization, Akatsuki, to take Naruto with us." Itachi said as he moved his gave from Kagome to Jiraiya. After a moment the silence that was created was broken as the frog holding the Samehada disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"I can't hand Naruto over to you." Jiraiya said in a steely voice. Kagome grabbed Naruto and pulled him back behind Jiraiya, and stood next to Sasuke

"We'll see about that." Itachi said in response.

"Very well, I will get rid of you two here." Jiraiya said.

"No I'll….." Sasuke had begun to speak, but before he could say anything stupid. Kagome punched him in the in face, sending him flying into the wall.

"I sure as hell hope that, that knocked some sense into him." Kagome said as she straightened.

"What are you doing?" Naruto said as he raised his hand and pointed at Kagome.

"Well, it worked with you, didn't it?" Kagome said as she gave Naruto a small smile. Naruto did the wise thing and just remained silent. Kagome turned her attention to Kisame and Itachi. Itachi stared impassively at Sasuke, and Kisame looked at Kagome with a smirk on face.

"Frog Mouth Trap." Jiraiya send as he sensed that something was about to happen. The hall transformed to look like the inside of a frog's throat.

"You're out of luck Itachi, Kisame. You're inside my stomach now. I summoned the esophagus of a gigantic frog from the Myouboku Mountain's rock inn. You two are wanted criminals anyway. I'll turn you two into food for this rock frog. Naruto stay still." Jiraiya spoke with a small smirk on his face.

"Kisame, come." Itachi said as he started running down the end of the hall.

"It's useless! No one has ever escaped from this before." Jiraiya said as the throat started contracting, trying to stop Itachi and Kisame. Everyone watched as Itachi and Kisame turned a corner, and then listened as a moment later there was a huge boom.

"What?!" Jiraiya said as he stood up and started running towards the sound, Naruto and Kagome right on his heels. At the end of the hall, where a window had once been was a huge whole with black flames burning on the edges.

"No ones ever escaped before, uh." Kagome said looking down at the whole; Jiraiya sweat dropped and fell over.

"What is this fire?" Naruto asked as he stood really close to it.

"Don't go near it!" Jiraiya yelled as he stood up from his spot on the floor. Jiraiya walked forward a pulled out a blank scroll, he started writing on it and when he was done he performed the Flame Sealing Technique.

"Okay. This should do for now." Jiraiya said as he started tying shut the now used scroll. "Now we should check on Sasuke that was one hell of a hit." Jiraiya said as he looked at Kagome. Kagome and Naruto ran down to where Sasuke was and Jiraiya stomped his foot, undoing the summon.

"Kagome I think you should heal him." Naruto said as Kagome kneeled down next to him.

"No way." She said simply.

"Why not?" Naruto asked with confusion evident in his tone.

"I can't, I used some of my chakra in the punch. He won't wake up until at least tomorrow afternoon." Kagome said.

"Why would you do that?" Naruto said this time with disbelief.

"We didn't have time to deal with Sasuke and his revenge issues." Kagome said as she went to check on Jiraiya's lady friend. Jiraiya was looking down at Naruto and Sasuke when a kunai flew right in front of his face. He stepped back just in time to see someone about to kick him in the face.

"Dynamic Entry!"

"Gai?" Jiraiya said the moment before Gai's kick connected.

///////Five minutes later. /////////

"I don't see why you won't heal me." Jiraiya said to Kagome, after Naruto had made the suggestion.

"Consider this a girl's payback for you writing those perverted novels." Kagome said as she crossed her arms and frowned at him. Jiraiya only frowned and then turned to face Gai.

"I'm sorry I hit you, I was in a hurry and forgot my mirror. I used my forehead protector as a mirror, but it was blurry, and I mistook your rugged face as that of an enemy, and I let my burning youthful spirit take over, and I carelessly attacked." Gai said as he laughed and rubbed the back of his head.

"Is that supposed to be an apology?" Jiraiya demanded as he almost growled at Gai.

"I'm not good with words." Gai said as he stopped laughing.

"Okay just forget it for now. Take Sasuke to a medical squad." Jiraiya demanded.

"Yes, sir." Gai said as he picked Sasuke up and started to carry him, piggy back style.

//////Ten minutes later. ////////

"We're off now, Gai." Jiriaya said as he and Naruto and Kagome prepared to go the opposite way, Kagome had informed him that she was going as well. He had tried to talk her out of joining, but that didn't go over very well. "Take care of Sasuke for me." He finished.

"Please find Tsunade and bring her back…" Gai began.

"We'll find and bring her back for sure." Naruto said quickly. Gai smiled at Naruto as Jiraiya put his hand on Naruto's head.

"Naruto, I like kids with guts like you." Gai said as he started ruffling through pockets in his vest. "Lee became strong with this" Gai said as his hand stopped moving, Naruto's eyes nearly popped out of socket.

"What, what?" Naruto asked with excitement.

"This!" Gai said as he pulled out a green jumpsuit. "It's splendid at maintaining moisture and allowing air to pass through, is perfect in form and has beautiful curves. Wear it during training and you'll be able to tell the difference right away. You'll become addicted to it. And then you'll want to wear it all the time like Lee." Gai said as he gave to Naruto, who jumped kicked the air and smiled at Gai.

"Will it look good on me?" Naruto asked Jiraiya and Kagome, after Gai left. Kagome snorted before she started to walk away.

"Don't. Look at the guy in front of you. It looks really crappy." Jiraiya told Naruto as they both looked at how it gathered on the butt. The three of them started walking away; they traveled for a while before Naruto stopped.

"Naruto?" Kagome questioned.

"What's wrong?" Jiraiya asked.

"Hey perverted hermit, why did they come after me?" Naruto asked. "You know, right perverted hermit." Naruto finished.

"They're not really after you. They're after the thing inside you." Jiraiya answered.

"They plan to use the nine-tails and the other demons, for world domination." Kagome cut in before Naruto could say anything else. "With the powers of those demons, no one would dare stand up to them, and they could gain control over all the ninja nations. Then once all the ninja nations are theirs they could work on gaining control over the rest of the world." She finished as she refused to turn around and look Naruto in the eye.

"How do you know that?" Jiraiya questioned.

"It was a theory that they all but denied back in Konoha. Naruto it's not fair that they're after you because of the demon, but that's why I'm here. Don't worry about anything; you have Kakashi, Sakura, Sasuke and everyone looking out for you." She answered as she looked over her shoulder at him. After a small moment they all continued on their journey, Naruto with a slight skip in his step.

'_What an unusual girl.'_ Jiraiya thought as he looked ahead at Kagome as they were walking, he smiled slightly when he looked at Naruto.

**_The next events in the anime weren't important so I'll be skipping them. This is after most of Naruto's training._**

****A few weeks later. ////////

"Tsunade is short tempered and impatient, you know." Jiraiya said to Kagome and Naruto. Naruto didn't hear, as he was working on the Rasengan steps and when he messed up he was blown back.

"Hey, Naruto, you have no time to lie on the ground. We need to hurry, or we won't find know where that bad-tempered woman is going to go." Jiraiya said as he stared straight ahead. Naruto jumped up and pointed his finger at Jiraiya and was about to say something.

"Naruto, if you two bicker one more time, then I'm going to have to drag you both back in body bags." Kagome said coldly as she gave him what he and Jiraiya had dubbed 'The Glare of Painful Death'. Naruto put his head down and nodded as he got in line after Jiraiya and started walking quickly. They spent the day looking around, not finding anything; Jiraiya had the idea to start searching on higher ground. He stopped and looked at the old stairs, Kagome had stopped by his side but Naruto was still going.

"Naruto, this way!" Jiriaya yelled as he started following Kagome up the steps.

"Isn't there supposed to be a castle up there?" Kagome said in a questioning tone as she looked at an area that was strangely empty.

"It's gone." Jiraiya said in bewilderment.

'_Not only is it gone, but I have a chill running up my spin.' _Kagome thought, _'The last time I felt something like this was when I removed the curse seal from Sasuke.'_ Kagome narrowed her eyes that her new found discovery. Her thoughts were proved true when a group of people ran by screaming in fear about the giant snake that destroyed the castle. They started running in the direction of the snake, only to arrive to late to catch Tsunade.

"Come on, she couldn't have gotten that far." Jiraiya said as he stared walking after looking at a fallen wall.

///////Later that night. ////////

"Let's have dinner here, for now." Jiraiya said as he stopped walking.

"This is a bar!" Naruto yelled.

"So?" Jiraiya said, Naruto once again was about to reply.

"Both of you just shut the hell up." Kagome said from behind them, they both jumped and nodded as the stepped inside. Jiraiya looked around and saw some one very familiar.

"Tsunade!" He yelled as he pointed a woman with gold eyes and blonde hair.

"Jiraiya!" The woman yelled as she stood up from her booth and pointed at him. "Why are you here?" She asked in a loud voice.

"I finally found you, boy I'm I tired." Jiraiya said as he walked over to her booth and joined her and her companions. The sat and ate quietly for a few minutes.

"What a day… meeting old acquaintances everywhere." Tsunade said as she leaned forward on the table.

"Orochimaru? What happened?" Jiraiya asked the very drunk Tsunade.

"Nothing much. We just said hello." Tsunade answered. She pulled out a deck of cards and started shuffling; when she was done she placed them down on the table between Jiraiya and herself.

"What do you want from me?" She asked.

"I'll get straight to the point." Jiraiya said as he split the deck. "Tsunade, the village has requested that you become the Fifth Hokage. Much to everyone's shock, even Tonton, Tsunade's loveable pig looked up in surprise. Naruto was about to say something, but stopped when Kagome put her hand on his arm.

"Have you heard about the Third?" Jiraiya asked as he picked up his cards and took a look.

"Orochimaru killed him, right?" Tsunade said in a calm voice. "I heard from him directly."

"Orochimaru killed old man the Third?" Naruto said loudly. "Who is this Orochimaru?" Naruto asked as he turned toward Jiraiya.

"You idiot, you and Sasuke fought him in the chunin exam. Remember the guy with the tongue that gave Sasuke the cursed hickie." Kagome said as she grabbed the back of Naruto's head and forced him to sit back down.

"He is also the other Sannin." Jiraiya said to Naruto.

"Who are these kids?" Tsunade asked.

"Naruto Uzumaki and Kagome Higurashi." Jiraiya answered with a slight grin.

'_That is the nine-tails kid?'_ Tsunade thought with surprise as she looked at Naruto.

"Okay then why aren't we doing anything about this Orochimaru person. Also, what do you mean this person is going to become the Fifth Hokage?" Naruto said in his loud voice.

"Naruto be quiet for awhile." Jiraiya said sternly.

"So what is your reply?" Jiraiya asked Tsunade, she didn't answer at first she just looked at the cards in her hands as she thought.

"I don't know what's going on!" Naruto said after a minute, while he gripped his head and pulled his hair in annoyance.

"Not possible. I refuse." She finally answered as she discarded her whole hand.

"I remember that line." Jiraiya said with a smile. "I asked you to date to date me a long time ago. You said the same thing and turned me down."

"What are you saying?" Naruto yelled, Kagome closed her eyes in irritation and tried to find her happy place.

"Don't panic, only Tsunade is capable of becoming the Fifth. During the fierce war, she contributed greatly to Konoha's victory. Her combat and medical skills are still unrivaled. Also, Tsunade is the First's granddaughter. Combine that with her abilities and she is the most suited to become Hokage. If she does become Hokage she will have to return to the village. And there, she can heal the two you mentioned. Also, this is a decision made by Konoha's highest decision makers, the advisors. It's not something a genin like you should comment on." Jiraiya said to Naruto.

"Oh, so we are old enough to risk our lives protecting our village, but we can't even know what the hell is going when we are doing something for the village. If you are hiding anything else, speak now or you will feel unimaginable pain." Kagome said as she opened her eyes and started to stand.

"There's nothing else! I promise!" Jiraiya said as he waved his hands around. Kagome nodded as she sat down again.

"Jiraiya, your new apprentice seems to be ruder, stupider, and uglier than the previous one." She said with a smile on face.

"What did you say?" Naruto questioned as he almost lunged at her.

"It's hard for anyone to beat the Fourth in those fields. His capabilities as a ninja were unrivaled in history. He was talented with techniques, incredibly smart, and popular. He was also handsome like me." Jiraiya said to Naruto.

"But even the fourth died young. He threw his life away for the village. Life isn't like money. Only an idiot bets his life so easily." Tsunade said as she started to look at her cards.

"Dying young, well at least that's one thing you don't have to worry about." Kagome said as she frowned at Tsunade.

"What did you say?" Tsunade asked her with a hard voice. "My grandfather and the second wished to end the war, but they wasted their lives before they could accomplish that. I will forget you said that, girl." Her voice stayed icy.

"You've changed, Tsunade. I don't know what you've been thinking, but you put it in words." Jiraiya said as a frown marred his features.

"I'm in my fifties, even if I look like this. Time changes people. Sarutobi- sensei is the same. If an old man tries to act brave, of course he'll die." She paused to look at her last card, only to see that it ruined her hand, "The title Hokage is a piece of crap." She said as she leaned her head back. Only an idiot becomes one." Naruto leapt on the table and went at Tsunade, only for Jiraiya to pull him back.

"Anyone who makes fun of the Fourth or the old man, I don't are if the person is a girl, deserves to get their ass kicked." Naruto yelled as he stared down at Tsunade.

"You've got guts to say that to me." Tsunade said as she stood up on the bench and looked Naruto in the eye. "Step outside, kid." She told him in a commanding voice. He listened and met her outside.

"Even though I look like this, I was one of the Sannin. There's no need for me to get serious with a genin." She said in an 'I'm full of myself' voice.

"What did you say?" Naruto yelled his question at her.

"One finger will go against you." Tsunade said as she held up her right index finger. "Come on, little boy."

"Don't play with me!" Naruto yelled as he rushed forward carelessly. He pulled out some weapons, but Kagome had taken away his sword. He was beaten rather easily. When he was pushed back slightly Tsunade flicked him in the forehead sending him back several yards.

"Hey kid! Let me ask you one thing before you pass out. Why do you care so much about the name Hokage?" She asked him.

"Unlike you, I'm going to take on the title 'Hokage' for sure. Hokage… being Hokage is my dream." Naruto said, reminding Tsunade of her loved ones.

"That boy…" Shizune said as she looked at Naruto then at Tsunade. Naruto prepared to use the Rasengan; he concentrated on gathering his chakra and then ran at Tsunade. She used her super human strength to create large crevice in the ground and Naruto ended up being thrown back.

"That Tsunade, she's always had that insane strength." Jiraiya said to Kagome as he looked at his old teammate. Shizune came and helped Naruto out to the crevice.

"Jiriaya, was it you who taught him the Rasengan?" Tsunade demanded as she looked over at him.

"I guess you could say that I'm his teacher." Jiraiya answered.

"That technique could only be used by you and the Fourth. Teaching him something he cannot learn. You call yourself his teacher?" She said in a heartless voice. "You've got to be kidding. That's why that kid says nonsense like he wants to be Hokage."

"It is not nonsense!" Naruto yelled as he stood up and faced her. "You freaking idiot. If I had three days I could master this technique."

"Hmm, you said it. Guys are supposed to stand by what they say." Tsunade said in tone that was degrading.

"Huh, I will not go back on my word. That is my way of the ninja." Naruto said in a challenging voice.

"If that's the case, let's make a bet." Said Tsunade.

"Bet?" Naruto questioned.

"I will give you one week. If you master that technique, I will accept you as being able to become Hokage. And I will give you this." As she spoke she pointed to the necklace she wore.

"I don't need that worthless necklace." Naruto said as he put his hands behind his head.

"Don't say that Naruto. That necklace is one of only two in the world. It's worth enough to buy mountains. It belonged to the First Hokage." Jiraiya informed Naruto.

"Alright, we have a bet then." Naruto told Tsunade.

"Alright. However, if you are not able to master in within one week, you lose. And I will take all of your money." Tsunade said as she held up Naruto's wallet.

"We're going, Shizune." Tsunade said as she started to leave.

"Wait right there." Kagome said. "Your comment early was an insult to me as well; I would like to challenge you."

"What you too, girl?" Tsunade questioned as she turned around and looked at Kagome.

"I am stronger than Naruto, so I expect you to use more than a finger." Kagome said as she stepped forward.

"Come on then, girl." Tsunade said as she smiled at Kagome. Kagome took one step forward and put her hand palm down on the ground. She closed her eyes and concentrated for a moment.

"What are you trying to do?" Tsunade asked as she looked at the strange girl in front of her. She stepped back when a huge root shot from the ground and went straight at her, she jumped up. She was trying to get behind Kagome, but the moment she landed vines shoot up and grabbed her. Even with her super human strength she was unable to break free.

"I call this Soulful Vines. I got this idea from a dear friend of mine that died years ago. I really don't care if you insult me, but never insult some one I care about. I lost my family years ago, and then I lost my makeshift family after that. I will not hesitate to kill any one who brings harm, physical or psychological, to my friends." Kagome said as she looked Tsunade in the eye. The vines and the root retreated back into the ground as Kagome walked over to Naruto.

"Shouldn't you head off to master that technique?" She asked with a smile on her face as he just nodded dumbly at her.


	10. Chapter 10, Orochimaru's End

**Orochimaru's End**

**With Kagome**

'_How the hell can one of the best medical ninjas in history have a phobia of Blood? If I hadn't seen weirder things in my past, I wouldn't believe it.'_ Kagome thought as she looked at the now frozen Tsunade as Kabuto held is bleeding hand in front of her, his blood covering them both.

"My body is finally starting to move normally again." Kabuto said as he lowered his hand and put his kunai away. As soon as he was done putting his kunai away, he punched Tsunade sending her into Shizune.

"Hey, what's going on? Why is Kabuto fighting Old Lady Tsunade?" Naruto said as he pointed ahead at Kabuto.

"And you call yourself a ninja." Kagome said in a mocking tone.

"Look closely at his forehead protector. He's Orochimaru's subordinate." Jiraiya said as he stood from his crouched position.

"So that means that we have to fight For Eyes and Limp Limbs." Kagome said as she saw the confused look on Naruto's face. Kabuto jumped back so that he was standing next to Orochimaru.

"He's Orochimaru?" Naruto asked as he gazed at the snake man with anger and hate.

"Cool it, Naruto. A battle ground is no place for an overwhelming emotion such as anger." Kagome said as she tried to analyze the two people across from her.

"You fight the guy with glasses, Shizune. I'll fight Orochimaru. But before we do that, I want Tsunade to do something about my body." Jiraiya said as he started steadily at his old teammate, Orochimaru. Orochimaru reflected the stare and even added a confident smirk.

"The effects of that drug will most likely last for a while. Even I can't do anything about it." Shizune said as she lowered her head.

"What, really?!" Jiraiya yelled.

"Well if you can't handle it, I can always take on your friend. After all I need to repay him for making me remove that damn cursed seal from Sasuke. It gave me one hell of a headache." Kagome said just loudly enough for Orochimaru to here.

"Don't make me laugh, it is impossible to remove my cursed seal." Orochimaru said in a very confident tone.

"Sorry Limp Limbs, but it really wasn't all that hard to remove the cursed seal. All I had to do was focus the opposite energy into Sasuke's body and have the two foreign energies battle out and destroy each other inside his body." Kagome said as she narrowed her eyes at the now frowning man.

"Its fine, I'll fight like this. Tsunade, use your healing techniques and rest." Jiraiya said as he stepped forward.

"Then…what about me?" Naruto asked as he looked up at Jiraiya.

"You and Kagome guard Tsunade and the pig there." Jiraiya said as he looked out the corner of his eye at Naruto.

"I can fight too!" Naruto said in a loud voice.

"No, the kid in glasses said it as well. You are at a lower level. The enemy is a Sannin like me, and he also is the man who killed the Third. You need an eye for an eye. Only I can fight him now. Also that kid is as strong as Kakashi." Jiraiya said in an authoritative voice.

"Okay, then!" Naruto yelled as he stepped back.

"Are you sure you can handle him? I mean you can't even mold chakra correctly." Kagome said as she raised an eyebrow and gave Jiraiya a look. She was ignored, much to her displeasure. You looked and saw as Kabuto ran some of his blood over a symbol on Orochimaru's arm.

"Summoning Technique!" Cried out the voices of both, Jiraiya and Kabuto. Out of the cloud Kagome saw Orochimaru and Kabuto standing on the head of one of two giant summoned snakes. She looked and saw that Jiraiya had only managed to summon a small little frog.

"Looks like you're still the idiot I remember. I know that you don't have talent, but that?" Orochimaru said as he laughed and looked at Jiraiya. "It looks like Tsunade did something to you." He stated after a brief second.

"Sacrifices are need for that technique. She most likely poisoned him with a drug that suppresses his chakra, so that she could use him later on." Kabuto said as he stood from the kneeling position he had taken when summoning the snakes.

"Jiraiya, as a sacrifice? I guess that's very like Tsunade." Orochimaru said as he thought aloud to himself.

"Summoning Technique!" Naruto yelled as he tried his luck at summoning the Frog Boss. It didn't work and another small frog came from the smoke.

"Let's go!" Orochimaru told Kabuto as the snake stated rushing towards Jiraiya. "I'll deal with Jiraiya. You deal with the rest." He told hi subordinate who jumped onto the head of the other snake.

"That's a shame. I wanted to fight a Sannin like Jiraiya, too." Kabuto yelled as he readied himself to deal with the others in the group. The heads of the snakes crashed into the ground and everyone was forced to jump back into the air. Shizune had Tsunade in her grasp and when she jumped Kabuto came out of nowhere and punched her into the ground. Naruto made move to follow after Kabuto but was almost eaten by a snake until Kagome jumped and pulled him out of the way. They landed next to Shizune and Tsunade.

"Earth Element: Hell Swamp." Jiraiya called after he finished a few quick seals. A swamp appeared and started to pull the giant snakes in; it just didn't appear to be enough.

"Damn it, I can't submerge them completely with such a small swamp." Jiraiya said as he landed on the body of one of the snakes. "But the snakes can't move in that state."

Down on the ground Shizune had just gotten both of her leg tendons severed by Kabuto's medical technique. He prepared to make the finishing blow, but Kagome came and used a side kick to send him back several yards.

"I will be your opponent for the time being." Kagome said as she stood straight and faced him.

"I don't have to hurt you; you can just step aside and leave." Kabuto said as he rubbed his jaw and looked at Kagome.

"I have been stuck with an old pervert and a short idiot for over a month. I could use the time to blow of some steam." Kagome said as she smirked.

"Would you risk dieing for someone you barely know?" Kabuto asked trying to get inside her mind.

"I only fight to protect those I care about. Naruto would force himself over here even though the impact from the landing caused him some injuries, I don't want that. Besides the only reason I started fighting was to bring honor to the memories of my fallen family and friends. Now shut up and fight or leave and never show me your face again." Kagome said as she moved into a fighting stance that she had taught Naruto at the beginning of his training. Kabuto moved forward with his medical technique and the ready. When he was near Kagome twisted and through herself down to his right, she put wait on her left hand and kicked him with strength in the back. He was thrown forward several yards.

"Holy Barrier: Protect!" Kagome yelled, a moment later pinkish barriers surrounded Tsunade, Shizune and Naruto.

"That was a waste of your energy." Kabuto said as he stood and turned to look her in the eye.

"The one who killed my second family had this way of sucking the air out of the atmosphere. It took me years to find a technique that could give the same affect. I create the atmosphere, so I'm immune the problem is that any one with in forty yards is affected as well. Jiraiya is out of range so he's safe, but they weren't." She smiled as she saw his eyes widen.

"Airless Atmosphere Technique!" She yelled as she finished doing hand seals. She watched as he fell to his knees moments later.

"How does it feel to have your body fight for breath, when your mind knows it's pointless?" Kagome asked as she stared him down.

'_I really hope that he can't hold his breath very long. This technique works well, but it requires so much energy to keep it going. I can't last much longer, and I was hoping to help Jiraiya with my priestess powers. I could call on the power of the Shikon jewel, but I won't unless I absolutely have to. The real question is whether or not I can handle this four eyes geek with weapon and taijutsu alone.' _As soon as she was done thinking she fell to her knees and felt the technique dissipate.

"Damn, so you could hold your breath long enough." Kagome said as she watched him gulp in air, "It looks like you couldn't last much longer though."

"Yes, any longer and you would have won. However it appears that the technique you used took all of your chakra." Kabuto said as he started to walk towards her.

"Fox Fire Imitation!" Kagome yelled as she brought herself to her knees when Kabuto was in range. The green fire rushed from her and nearly got Kabuto, but he turned into a piece of broken rock.

"Substitution, it figures." Kagome said as she stood and felt Kabuto behind her. He pressed a kunai to the center of her back, enough to pierce the fabric and not her skin.

"Impressive technique, but you will die for nothing." He said as he put a little more pressure on her back, drawing a small amount of blood. He stopped when the ground below his feet burst open and vines came and almost grabbed him.

"Soulful vines, success." Kagome said as she turned and looked him in the eye, she smirked when she saw his confusion. 

"Well you have me, but can you hold this for long?" He asked as he started her in the eye, she shook her head.

"Piercing Thorns." Kagome said and a few seconds later the vines grew two inch thorns, many cut into his body. "I don't really have to hold it long; this technique should take care of you." The vines retreated into the earth and he fell to the ground. She released her barriers and started walking towards Shizune and Tsunade.

"Behind you!" Shizune yelled, as Kabuto stood up and started running at Kagome.

"Rasengan!" Naruto yelled as he stood in front of Kagome and hit Kabuto with the blast.

"So you I see you mastered it, Naruto." Kagome said without turning around.

"You knew I would do that, didn't you? That's the whole reason why you turned your back to him." Naruto said as he stared at the back of her head.

"You seem to never be able to do anything, unless someone is in danger. I thought it would be best to make myself a target and see what you could do. Congratulations on wining the bet." She said and then started walking again.

"Kagome, are you crazy?" Naruto yelled as he followed after her.

"That is very likely." She said as she looked over her shoulder at him, "Being alone with you and Jiraiya is enough to drive anyone insane. I almost look forward to confronting Sasuke when we get back, even though he'll want to kill me for knocking him out." She stopped and kneed by Shizune.

"That was impressive." Shizune said as she stood up having finished healing her ankles, "Where did you learn to create barriers like that?" She questioned lightly.

"Some old friends taught me." Kagome said with a sad smile on her face.

**Meanwhile with Jiraiya and Orochimaru**

"Let's begin." Orochimaru said as he started running towards Jiraiya. His neck grew in length and he went to bite Jiraiya in the next.

"Needle Guardian." Jiraiya said as his hair grew spiky and wrapped around him. His chakra was still messed up though and Orochimaru was able to bite him on the neck.

"Damn it my technique didn't work either." Jiraiya said as he gritted his teeth in the pain that resulted from the bite.

"Although we both have handicaps, it looks like we can still see the difference between us. Just give up." Jiraiya said not completely giving up his hold on Jiraiya's neck. Somehow Jiraiya was able to get a hand free and push Orochimaru back.

"You used to be called the insanity of the village, but now you're carrying around two children and working hard for the village. You've fallen. My ability to see through someone's talent is top notch. In my eyes the boy is ordinary. The girl has talent, and could be great but she lacks the proper motivation." Orochimaru said with a confident voice, to which Jiraiya just smiled.

"That's why. I don't need an Uchiha kid. There's no fun in raising a genius kid who learns everything fast." He looked in the eyes of his old teammate and mimicked the confidence.

"So you can't leave them alone, since they remind you of your old self. That child cannot beat an Uchiha born with the ninja talent sharingan, since he doesn't have the sharingan himself. A ninja's talent is determined by whether he can possess and master all of the techniques in the world. A ninja, as the name suggests, is someone who uses ninja techniques." Orochimaru told his old teammate as a sneer found its way onto his face.

"That's not what determines a ninja's talent. You still don't understand." Jiraiya said causing a frown to appear on Orochimaru's face, "A ninja is one who stands and endures it."

"A difference in opinion." Orochimaru stated.

"Let me tell you one thing. The most important thing for a ninja isn't the number of techniques he has. The most important thing is the guts to never give up. Naruto has the guts." Jiraiya said taking a moment to pause and he even chuckled, "Kagome does as well." He looked up and saw that Orochimaru was staring down; Kabuto had been knocked back by Naruto's Rasengan.

'_That boy could prove to be a problem in the future.' _Orochimaru thought as he looked down at the fallen Kabuto. He ran and started going towards Naruto, Jiraiya saw and went to follow. Orochimaru turned and used his abnormally long tongue to grab Jiraiya's arm and slammed him into the ground. He opened his throat and the sword came through. Tsunade looked on still frozen in fear and watched as Orochimaru came towards Naruto, who was being healed by Shizune. Kagome was trying to check Tsunade for injuries and saw that the Sannin's attention was diverted. Naruto's eyes widened when he felt the blade hit him in the shoulder.

Kagome looked on and watched with horror as Naruto was impaled by the sword. She felt something inside her break; she saw the memories of her friends deaths flash before her eyes. She focused on her priestess powers, and her bow and bundle of arrows appeared beside her. She stood took aim and focused all of her strength in one arrow.

"Sacred Arrow!" Kagome yelled as she fired her arrow. She watched in as the arrow connected and incinerated Orochimaru.

"Naruto!" Shizune yelled as she tried to heal Naruto. Kagome looked on in panic.

"I can't heal him, the injury is to series. Can you do anything?" Shizune asked as she looked at Kagome.

"No I expanded too much energy. Can you at least slow the bleeding?" Kagome asked and when Shizune nodded, Kagome went over to Tsunade.

"Tsuande, I need you to focus. I know how hard it is to lose someone you love. When I was little I lost my whole family. My dad had died years before, but one day I found my grandfather, mother and my baby brother dead. I was taken in by this band of people my family had known. I was happy with them, then a little while later they died all of them. I almost died in grief, but I knew they wouldn't want them. I live in their memory; I fight for others because I know they would want that. People die everyday, it is a terrible part of life but it can't be stopped. Don't let the bad out way the good, your loved ones would want you to snap out of it and heal Naruto so please." Kagome focused her injury into one hand and she used the power of the Shikon jewel in order to try and take the doubts away from Tsunade.

Tsunade nodded and walked over to Naruto ignoring the pile of ash that was Orochimaru. She focused herself and healed Naruto.

"Hey, Old Lady I won the bet." Naruto said weakly as he tried to sit up, "Hey what happened to that Orochimaru guy." He asked after a moment.

"Your hand is in his remains." Kagome said as she looked at him before she fell back with complete exhaustion.

_Okay, I know that wasn't my best chapter, but Orochimaru isn't important. I am going to have Akatsuki and an unknown bad guy of my creation, be the major issue. Please review and tell me what you think. Also I still am looking for someone who can write a good lemon so send me word, hoping to post one soon! Lastly if you have any ideas for a mission or anything that could take place in a chapter or few let me know! _

_Thanks,_

_AliKat89_


	11. Chapter 11, The Dream

**The Dream**

_Sorry for taking so long to update, but life has been hectic. Warning! There is a wonderful lemon in this chapter that was created by Chibes. So enjoy and remember to review!_

**With Kagome**

'_Finally, we're back. If this trip had lasted any longer I may have just killed myself.' _Kagome thought as she walked down the street. She stopped when she heard the all too familiar footsteps that were heavy with anger. Her traveling companions stopped and looked at her.

"Kagome, are you okay?" Naruto asked as he looked at her in concern.

"Angry Uchiha, fast approaching." She said simply as she turned around and watched her dark haired teammate make his way.

"Wow, he really does look mad. I wouldn't want to be you." Naruto said as he backed up and stood next to Jiraiya.

"What exactly did you do to him?" Shizune asked as she looked at the mysterious genin.

"Well I knocked him out with a chakra enhanced punch, but it was for his own good. Even if he was unconscious for at least twenty-four hours." Kagome said as she briefly made eye contact with Shizune.

"Oh, is that all?" Came Tsunade's voice as she looked at Kagome with a smirk on her face.

"I guess this can't be avoided, see you all later." Kagome said as she turned and started walking towards Sasuke.

"Hey Sas-"She began.

"Come with me, now." Sasuke demanded as he turned on his heel and started walking away. Kagome followed him in silence as they went in the direction of the training ground normally used by team seven.

"Stop right there and just say whatever it is on your mind." Kagome said as she stopped walking.

"What right did you have to intr…" Sasuke started in a cold voice that echoed of the surrounding trees.

"To what, save your life?" Kagome said as she broke into his sentence.

"As long as Itachi died that is all that matters." Sasuke said as he glared down at his teammate, in the time they had been apart he had grown two inches make him now four inches taller than her.

"You don't have what it takes to kill him. You want to, but you can't. You are a good person and no matter how hard to try to hide it, you don't have what it takes to kill your own brother. You would have died in vain. I interfered but you are alive to see another day and to become stronger. My only regret is that my punch didn't knock some sense into you." Kagome said with a light smile on her face.

"You don't know anything about me." Sasuke said, even though he knew it was a lie.

"It seems that I know more than you do." Kagome said simply as she gazed at her teammate. She turned to leave, and she made it a few steps before she stopped.

"Tell me Sasuke have you been practicing?" Kagome asked as she drew her sword and took a stance.

"Of course I have." Sasuke said as he drew his sword and took a stance as well.

**With Naruto**

"How pathetic, I heard you got beaten by two thugs. And I though you were a genius." Tsunade said when she finished healing Kakashi, "Well it would have been worse had Kagome not broken you out of the genjutsu." She finished as Kakashi looked up slightly.

"I'm sorry." Kakashi said lightly as he slowly closed and opened his eyes. He refused to look her in the eyes.

"All right! Done with Kakashi sensei. Now time for Fuzzy Eyebrows." Naruto said in a loud happy voice as he raised his fist in the air.

"Please hurry up and take care of my student Lee!" Gai yelled as he jumped up from behind the curtain in the hospital room. They left the room and started walking down the hall, were they saw a figure walking down with a crutch.

"Lee!" Gai yelled as they approached the figure, "Lady Tsunade is here."

"Is that your student?" Tsunade asked as she looked over Lee.

"That's correct. Lee is my very dear and favorite student." Gai said as he stood close to Tsunade.

"I see." She paused and looked to the side, "Naruto don't you have other things to do?" She asked giving him the look that meant 'Leave or else'. Naruto nodded and waved at Lee before he made his way down the hall.

"I'll just have to find Sakura or Iruka-sensei and have some Ramen." Naruto said as he looked out the window and realized how late it was becoming.

**With Sakura**

'_I did it. I mastered it. I wonder what Kagome will say when she finds out that I mastered the Demonic Illusion technique.'_ Sakura paused and grimaced._ 'Who am I kidding she will probably say it will work, but I should focus more on building up my chakra reserves.'_

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto's happy voice called out as she was pulled from her thoughts.

"Hey Naruto." Sakura said as she smiled at the blonde.

"Sakura I'm going to meet Iruka-sensei for Ramen, want to join?" Naruto asked as he smiled at his crush.

"Sorry Naruto, but I'm tired so I think that I'll just go home and rest." Sakura waved as she walked away.

**With Naruto**

"Hey Naruto!" A happy voice called out at the figure leaning against a wooden support beam.

"You're late, Iruka-sensei." Naruto said as he turned to his father like figure.

"Sorry. You know, everyone is busy with the preparations for the Fifth Hokage's inauguration." Iruka said as he rubbed the back of his head and smiled down at Naruto. The two sat down and ordered there food, when it arrived Naruto dug in immediately.

"Naruto. You've grown so much and come so far from your old self who just wanted this." Iruka said as he tapped his forehead protector.

"Right? You think so too, right? The forehead protector you gave me looks good on me, doesn't it?" Naruto said as he put his bowl down and leaned toward Iruka, who just laughed lightly.

"Don't let it go to your head." Iruka said as he turned his attention to the bowl in front of him, "You're still not that great. You need to do better."

"You sound just like Kagome." Naruto said as he turned away and started eating once again.

"What is it like having her on your team?" Iruka asked as he wondered about the fourth member on Naruto's genin squad.

"Kagome is a slave driver. She has helped me with all of my training, but she doesn't like anything other than perfection. Three days ago she made me travel the whole day on my hands so that I would build up the muscles in my arms. I couldn't feel them by the time we stopped for the night." Naruto said as he pulled back his sleeve and flexed some rather impressive muscles.

**With Kagome**

'_He has improved even his he is no where near my level.'_ Kagome thought as she looked over at the panting Uchiha. She stood up and dusted herself off.

"Come on, we should head back it is quite late." Kagome said as she offered her hand to help him stand up. He started to ignore her offered hand, but he soon realized that he wouldn't be able to stand without some help. He grabbed her hand and stood up slowly.

"Is it really that bad to need help?" Kagome asked softly as she looked him in the eye. Sasuke started to say something, but stopped as he and Kagome just stared into each others eyes. The slowly parted after few minutes and started heading their separate ways.

'_Sorry Sasuke, but nothing will happen between us. I hope in the future you will understand.' _Kagome thought as she headed to her apartment, knowing that she still had to finish reading her book.

**With Itachi**

The lonely elder Uchiha stood and gazed at the surrounding area. Whenever he needed to think he always found that looking at the massive trees brought calm into his life. He settled for looking back into what had taken place just weeks earlier.

That strange girl, Kagome, she had such a strength to her. He had heard that she was able to kill Orochimaru with a single arrow. That didn't surprise him when he remembered the pink glowing arrow she had shot him and Kisame.

"Kagome, we will meet soon, very soon." Itachi said as he turned around and started walking.

/////////// A few hours later. ///////////////////////////////

**Warning! Lemon, if you can't take it than skip on. Warning!**

_Itachi stood at the balcony watching the female sitting in a chair in front where he was currently standing, reading a book on chakra control. The balcony window was open for the girl to enjoy the night breeze. He stepped in and with the girl so engrossed in her story to realize that he was there until…_

"_Itachi, what are you doing trying to sneak into my home?"_

_Kagome closed the book and stood from her seat and the missing-nin entered and stepped closer to her. His eyes roving over the partially dressed woman. _

Itachi pressed forward and pinned the girl against the wall near the chair and his lips went down and kissed the female ninja. Kagome protested at first but soon she fell under the seductive abilities of the eldest Uchiha brother and she slowly began to return the kiss her mouth opening in a sound of surprise as Itachi hands began roving down her back pausing on her rear to knead the flesh there before moving his hands back up to cup her head as he took advantage of the parted lips, allowing his tongue to explore the sweet crevice that was Kagome mouth.

She shyly met his tongue with her own and as she got more comfortable she got more forward and a battle was fought between their tongues for dominance ending only when they had to separate for air.

Taking the moment the girl was catching her breath, for his hands to rest on her breast for an instant before those petite mounds of flesh were kneaded as well. Kagome's head leaned back as another moan escaped her as Itachi began to suck and nip along her neck. The Akatsuki member let go of the left breast as his hand reached to grab a kunai from the pouch on his leg.

Before Kagome could protest he took the kunai and cut the young ninja's shirt off. The top fell down exposing her breasts to the cool air, the nipples hardening instantly. She shot him a glare for destroying her favorite shirt but forgave him the moment his mouth went to encompass the ignored mound and he began suckling it causing the woman to arc her back and press her upper body against the wall, using it as leverage to offer more of herself to him.

Itachi released the breast and turned to its neglected sister showering the breast with the same loving attention and one hand messaging the breast his mouth just left and the other pushing the kunai into the wall so that he could grab it when he needed it before that hand slipped over to her rapidly dampening panties where he began to rub at her core causing the girl to let out a squeak at the new sensations that were building up.

Kagome's hands went reaching for the Akatsuki member's clothes trying to pull them off so that she could feel his skin and return the sensations he was giving her. He smirked slightly at her actions before he stepped aware from her and disrobed himself, standing before her in all his nude glory. His penis erect and steel hard before he returned to her and pressed her back to the wall and used his kunai to get ready to cut the last stitch of clothing off when she grabbed hold of his arms and pushed him back slightly and shimmied out of them before pulling him against her and went to nip at his ear tracing the shell of it with her tongue. One hand wrapped around the erection currently poking her in the stomach exploring it while the other hand was wrapped around him and the hand exploring the lean muscles of his frame before coming to the front and fondling his nipples.

He groaned under her ministrations and quickly removed her hand around his cock and before she could protest his stopping her, he lifted her, her legs instinctively wrapping around his waist, and set her down on his erection moaning as her muscles tightened around him.

Kagome winced as the rod entered her and ripped apart her barrier; holding onto him until she became used to the feeling of being full. Once he noticed her squirm slightly he slowly lifted her and slammed her down causing both of them to moan at the sensations. Then he began to thrust against her as one arm was pressed against the wall for balance.

She gasped at the feelings running through her and began to actively rock her hips against his, their thrust in time with each other. He angled his body slightly and pressed a finger against her clit rubbing the nub until it peeked from its sheath. Her nails began to dig into his back as the feeling of a spring tightening ran through her body.

Itachi groaned at the sensations of her vaginal wall clamping down on his penis. "Good Gods…You're so tight…"

He quickened his pace as his balls began to tighten in their sack. He sighed as Kagome let out a strangled version of his name as she came.

"Iii--ttaa---chiiii!!"

The tightening muscles grew to be too much stimulation and Itachi came shortly after she did, his seed rushing into her and their juices dripped down both their legs. Itachi looked at her a small smile in place as he slipped his softening member out of her, "I didn't expect us not to make it to bed."

Kagome panting slightly smacked his chest playfully before she leaned in to whisper, "We can always make up for that mistake if you _Wake up_."

**End of Lemon. **

"…wake up." Came a gruff voice.

Itachi sat up quickly as he heard the voice of his companion, Kisame, tell him to get up. They had their new orders; much was to be done in just three years. He frowned as he realized that it had just been a dream, the first of many to come. He smirked to himself after a moment.

'_You will be mine, Kagome. In three years I will come to claim what belongs to me.' _Itachi thought as he left for a moment to change his pants. The whole time a primitive smirk could be seen on his face.

**With Kagome**

Kagome sat up quickly as the Shikon jewel pulsed. Her hand curled over her chest and she frowned slightly.

"Why do I have a feeling that things haven't even begun." She said aloud as she looked to the open balcony window.

"I didn't leave that open last night." She stated as she frowned and looked around her room taking note that everything was just as it should be.

"I should bring up some of Kaede's and Miroku's old lessons and put some proper protections seals, just in chase." She said as she got out of bed and started preparing for the day.

///////////////Time Skip. /////////////////////////////////

Konoha was in for a peaceful three years, but after that time many things began to change.

_Well there it is the next chapter. Now I have to go to bed or I'll sleep through all my classes tomorrow. The lemon is all thanks to Chibes and again a huge thanks for your wonderful help. Please review and tell me what you think!_

_Alikat89_


	12. Chapter 12, New Adventures

**New Adventures**

**With Kagome**

'_What could he possibly want now?'_ Kagome thought as she glanced at Naruto. Sakura and Sasuke had just left, Naruto had brought them all to his favorite Ramen stand and they had finished already.

"Naruto you have never been one to beat around the bush, what do you want?" Kagome asked as she looked at him sharply.

"Well you see I was wondering if you could teach me some genjutsu. When we were traveling with Jiraiya you used some genjutsu to deal with all the bandits. Could you please teach me?" Naruto turned towards her and tried to give her the best baby face he could.

"No." She said as she paid for her ramen and started walking away.

"Wait, why not?" Naruto asked as he ran after her. He didn't even realize where they were going until they stopped.

"Jiraiya taught you how to dispel an illusion on the way back, didn't he? That is all you have to know, you aren't a genjutsu type." Kagome said as she looked around the field team seven always trained at.

"Okay." Naruto said as he turned around and started walking back the way he came.

"I won't teach you genjutsu, but I will teach you a technique that could really come in handy. You are half way to mastering it, seeing as you can use shadow clones." Kagome said as she listened to his steps. "I will also agree to helping you learn to use your ears with more skill." She smiled when she heard his steps falter.

"You mean how you can also tell you is approaching based on their footsteps?" He questioned as he looked at his companion over his shoulder.

"I think that I can also help you to control the fox's power without having to worry about losing control." She said as she turned around and looked him dead in the eye.

"I never told you about the fox, but you have always seemed to know, how is that?" Naruto questioned.

"I can sense it; you can't really hide his presence. Well you could but not at your level." She said as she shrugged at looked at her shoulder where she brushed away the non-existent dust.

"When do we start?" Naruto asked as he smiled at her before walking closer. She threw him a scroll and then pulled out a blindfold.

"That is how you will learn the technique; it is called 'Clone Great Explosion'. Now I will put this blindfold over your eyes and we will test your abilities with your sword. This is the only way to sharpen your sense of hearing so relax and enjoy." She appeared behind him a moment later and then tightened the blindfold until she was satisfied. She started walking circles around him slowly adding more distance.

"Now let us begin Naruto." Kagome said, as she watched as his head snapped in her direction and he started his approach.

**With Kakashi**

"Who is she?" A voice said from behind him.

"Who is who?" Kakashi asked as he turned towards the voice.

"The girl on your genin team, you know who I am asking about." Jiraiya said as he frowned at the younger man.

"Sakura Haruno, well she is a genjutsu type. She has perfect control and is rather quickly advancing in her use of medical techniques…" Kakashi was stopped in his description as Jiraiya gave him a really dirty look.

"Cut the crap, Kakashi. The Kagome girl on your team, I traveled with her, spoke of her and with her and yet I know nothing of her. Tell me what you know." Jiraiya demanded as he tried to force himself to relax.

"Kagome Higurashi is a rather interesting girl; I don't know that much about her. She lost her blood family when she was a small child and then a few years later she lost her adoptive family. Anko trained her for a time and Kagome makes a point of observing other people. She has also made up some of her own techniques." Kakashi said as he looked Jiraiya in the eye.

"Is she a threat?" Jiraiya asked.

"I don't think she would ever betray someone and I don't believe that she could ever kill someone in cold blood alone. I do however think that she would not hesitate a moment to kill you if you were to threaten someone she cared about. She is extremely protective and I would feel great sympathy towards any person who would harm someone she cared about." Kakashi said seriously as he looked at Jiraiya for a response.

"During the time she traveled with Naruto and I she was aloof and seemed to avoid all contact with people. Who does she really call a precious person?" Jiraiya asked as he looked away from Kakashi.

"She does care about Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto and myself. I think that the four of us are the only ones that she has. She seems to have the ability to get along with just about everyone, but she doesn't let people get to close. If you are going to train Naruto, you may want to be careful. If anything happens to you, she'll hunt you down." Kakashi said the last part with a smile on his face, but she stopped his chuckling when he realized that it was true.

**With Kagome**

'_His greatest ability is his ability to adapt. Three hours and he can already pick up on my footsteps, granted I am making sure to take heavy steps. This is good if I were to walk normally he wouldn't do so well, but this is a great start.'_ Kagome thought as she smiled at her panting friend.

"That's enough for today, Naruto." She said as she sheathed her sword and took back her blindfold.

"Hey I could follow your footsteps." Naruto said happily.

"That was good for a start, but I was taking heavy steps. If I were to walk normally you wouldn't stand a chance, also you will want to start trying to strain you ears to pick up things around you. I have the ability to identify people and their emotions by the way they walk, but that isn't all I can fight without seeing. I know when that punch is coming in behind me because I can hear it as it parts the air. Train you ears to identify sound like that, understand?" She said as they started walking into the village side by side.

When they were gone most of the damage had been repaired, looking around they found it hard to believe that a battle had taken place at all. They finally ended up at their destination, the bridge. When they arrived they saw Sakura and Sasuke waiting there looking bored as usual. Sakura looked up and smiled when she noticed their approach.

"Long time no see." She smiled sweetly before she realized something, "You guys arrived together, did you have an early date?" She asked with a mischievous look on her face. Naruto turned bright red and started stuttering, Sasuke sharply turned his head in their direction.

"No we didn't, actually we had an early morning training exercise. You should try it some time, Sakura." Kagome said coolly without missing a beat as she walked right by her and leaned against her normal spot. That day they only had to with an hour for Kakashi to arrive, normally they had to wait three.

"Lady Tsunade was a mission for the four of you." He said when he appeared in the middle of the group. He didn't even wait for a response as he immediately disappeared and left them to head for the Hokage tower.

///////////The next day. /////////////////////////////////

Team seven walked quietly down the road on their way to Tea Country.

"Hey, Sakura, are you hungry?" Naruto asked as he walked by her side, following Sasuke and Kagome.

"A little." She answered as she turned her attention towards him for a brief moment.

"Then it's decided. And conveniently, we've found a tea shop!" Naruto exclaimed rather loudly as the pointed ahead of them, "Let's take a break there." He continued as he ran ahead.

"Hey, Naruto." Sakura called after him.

"Don't bother, Sakura." Kagome said as she looked up from the book she was reading, "He runs on a one track mind, we should just let him eat and then leave." With that said she picked up her pace and the three of them followed their orange clad teammate.

"Welcome." The lady working at the shop said as she laid down the tea for team seven.

"Oh, miss, I'll have oshiruko." Naruto said as he nodded his thanks.

"I'll have dumplings." Sakura said sweetly as she gave Naruto a look to settle down, "What about you Sasuke?" Sakura asked as she smiled lightly with a blush on her face.

"Tokoroten." Sasuke said as he started straight ahead.

"Kagome, what are you going to have?" Naruto asked the girl sitting beside him; she closed her book and turned her attention the shop lady.

"This tea is enough, thank you." Kagome said as she smiled at the lady, who smiled back kindly.

"Okay, please wait a moment." The shop lady said before she turned and started walking away.

"Kagome, aren't you hungry?" Naruto asked as he looked at her with concern.

"Naruto, we were put on the same team seven months ago. In all that time have you ever seen me eat lunch?" She stated as she looked him directly in the eye.

"Come to think of it, no." Sakura said as she gazed at Kagome with curiosity clearly evident.

"Why don't you eat lunch?" Naruto asked as he looked at Kagome with wide eyes, imagine only having two meals a day.

"My second family, we traveled all day. We didn't have time to stop and eat lunch so we just settled for having a bigger breakfast. Dinner was light because we would train every evening before going to bed." Kagome said as she opened her book and started reading, her teammates knew that when she opened her book she was ending the conversation. Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto just sighed as they looked down.

'_Konoha ninja?' _Thought someone sitting in the back, as he watched the group talk amongst themselves. He stood up and started walking to the door, located right next to them.

"Relaxing with some shiruko on a sunny day like this? Ninja must have it easy." The man said as he stopped walking right next to team seven's table.

"What?" Naruto said with annoyance clearly found in his voice and on his face.

"Konoha must be too peaceful." The boy said as he ignored Naruto, "I only see dumb-looking faces in front of me."

"What did you say?" Naruto slammed his hand on the table top and stood up.

"Oh, wait there's a cutie here." The boy said as he turned towards Kagome and ignored Naruto, yet again, "I take back what I said." He stood back and looked her in the eyes.

"Excuse me." Kagome said sharply as she looked him in the eyes, her teammates didn't miss the way her hands clenched as she closed her book and roughly put it in her hip pouch.

"My name is Idate Morino. What's your name, young lady?" He put his elbow on the table and held the side of his head as she gazed her gently.

"Hey, you. Don't get so friendly with Kagome!" Naruto yelled as he rolled down his arm sleeve and moved like he was about to attack.

"Kagome, eh? That's a wonderful name. We must've met for a reason. Do you want to talk about our future with me?" He winked at her when he finished as a lop-sided smile appeared on his face.

"Our future together? I think I'll pass." Kagome said with an innocent smile on her face.

"You know you can quit your job as a ninja and marry me." He said cheekily. Sasuke turned his head sharply towards Idate and glared.

"Hey! Why the hell are you trying to pick her up when you've just met her? Do you take us for fools?" Naruto yelled loudly as he made another move towards Idate.

"That was a joke. Hey, loser! I, the great Idate, hate ninja. If you continue to hang around the Country of Tea, you're going to get hurt." He said as he stood up and turned his full attention towards Naruto, Kagome didn't calm down.

"I like that! If you want a fight, I'll give you one!" Naruto yelled at Idate with his fist still in the air.

"This is stupid. We don't have the time to deal with this punk." Sasuke said as he turned his gaze away from the two boys glaring at each other, and toward the girl stuck in the middle.

"Naruto sit down." Kagome said in a cold tone, all eyes turned towards her, "Idate Morino, leave now and I will spare you." Her gaze was hard and as she spoke he backed up a little.

"Kagome, come on I can handle this guy…Huh?" All eyes had turned towards Naruto and when he pointed at Idate he realized that the guy was gone.

'_What? I didn't even feel him move away.' _Sasuke thought before he shifted his attention towards Kagome, _'She realized it right away. How? After all this time, I still don't understand how she can be this strong.'_ He was pulled out of his thoughts by Naruto.

"Where did that guy go?" Naruto said as he stomped in place.

"Here you go." The tea shop lady said as she gave them their food, Naruto sat down immediately. "Thank you." The lady said as she turned to leave.

"Two recipes?" Sakura questioned as she picked them both up.

"Oh, that man left, saying you'd take care of it." With that she started walking to the back.

"That bastard…He's played us for fools!" Naruto yelled as she started grabbing at his hair.

"Kagome, can you track him down?" Sasuke asked.

"What? Do I look like Kiba to you?" She asked with no emotion showed on her face.

"Can you sense his presence?" Sasuke asked, as he glared lightly at her.

"Can you keep up?" She asked matching that light glare with an added smile, to which he returned.

"I'll not sit here after being mocked like that! Let's go after him!" Naruto yelled as he started out the door.

"Thanks for the food, Miss." Sakura yelled as she paid and started running after Naruto.

"Hey Naruto! It's this way." Kagome yelled calling the attention of her team as they all headed back the way they came.

"He sure has speed. He's had lots of training." Sasuke said as he ran next to Kagome. She just nodded and took off at a fast pace making it hard for the others to keep up with her. She stopped on a tree branch and pointed down at the tangled up Idate who had tripped over a tree root.

"Ha, ha. That serves you right!" Naruto said as he looked down at Idate.

"You've got guts trying to outwit us." Sasuke said as he looked down at the boy. Sakura was by his side and they were on a branch across from Naruto and Kagome.

"You dropped this when you so graciously fell." Kagome said as she threw down the knife. Idate grabbed it immediately and looked her in the eye before he took off running again.

"He sure didn't learn his lesson the first time." Sasuke said as the slowly caught up the Idate, however a moment later Idate found his true speed and took off like a rocket.

"He's too fast." Sakura said as she watched the cloud of dust slowly get farther and farther away.

"What? Even we can't catch up?" Naruto questioned with complete disbelief. They stopped on a branch and were panting heavily.

"Forget it… we can't catch up to him." Sakura said as she watched the dust cloud.

"Damn it, if we see him again I'll give him a piece of my mind." Naruto said as she watched the dust cloud disappear from view.

"Just make it a small piece, you can't spare any." Kagome said trying to lighten the mood; it worked because they all laughed for a moment.

//////////////An hour later. //////////////////////////

"Everyone, I'm glad you made it." Boss Jirocho said as he gazed at the four genin.

"It seems that we are done with introductions so let's get down to the point." Sasuke said killing the happy mood that Naruto had set minutes earlier, "The Fifth has told us to get the mission details from you."

"Yes, about that…" He stopped and cleared his throat for a moment before he continued, "Do you guys no about the Todoroki Shrine Offering Ceremony?" Jirocho asked.

"Todo…what?" Naruto asked.

"Todoroki Shrine Offering Ceremony." Kagome said, "It began a long time ago. Legend says that people offered the jewels of the Dragon and Tiger in the Todoroki Shrine to quell the storms and they indeed calmed the storms. That's how it started. But now it is a ritual that takes place once every four years. At first they only offered the jewels at the shrine, but ten years ago it became a race where the first one there becomes the man of power." Kagome said as she looked Jirocho in the eyes.

"Yes that is true, but recently another side has surfaced. Since the old days, this port town has sheltered two chivalrous groups. As embarrassing as it sound the two sides have been fighting for control over the town for a long time. It became very violent and innocent people were injured. To put an end to the violent strife and agreement was signed in the presence of the feudal lord. This event is used to instead of fighting to determine which group takes control. The other family has in the past used ninja, and I know that they will use ninja once again. Please lend us your help." Jirocho asked as he bent over and begged for his help with his story, "We cannot lose this race to the Wagarashi family again."

"Just leave it to me." Naruto said, before Kagome elbowed him in the side, "Just leave it to us, I mean." He said as he rubbed his side.

"So who do we have to escort?" Sasuke asked as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Oh, so you will accept?" Jirocho said with happiness in his voice, he clapped his hands and the door opening to the courtyard slowly opened.

"Did you call, Boss?" A voice that team seven recognized asked. The all looked at each other with shock.

"Oh, you know each other. That makes thing easier." Jirocho said as he smiled at them all.

"Not really." Sakura said as Naruto and Idate glared at each other.

"Welcome to hell, everyone." Kagome said as she sighed. Everyone was able to hear her with the exception of Jirocho.

///////////////////////Early the next morning. ///////////////////////////

"I didn't know it was this big of a race. What type of a race is it?" Naruto said as he looked at the size of the crowd.

"I'll explain the course of the race so that even an idiot like you can understand. The start of the race is here, Degarashi Port. Once the racers start they head for the halfway point, Modoroki Shrine. The fastest way to get to Modoroki Shrine is by ship. At Modoroki shrine we must take one jewel of the Dragon and one of the Tiger and take it to the Todoroki Shrine on O'uzu Island. That's the race." Sakura explained by using the map they were provided with. "But those are the only rules set, so using secret paths, stopping other runners, setting traps… anything goes."

"So hiring ninja doesn't go against the rules." Sasuke added as they all watched Idate stretch.

"What type of ninja did the other guy hire?" Naruto asked looking at Sasuke.

"They're probably hiding and observing how things are going. Don't let your guard down, Naruto." Sakura explained as she turned her attention away from Sasuke and back to Naruto.

"Yeah." Naruto said as he smiled dumbly at Sakura.

"All you guys have to do is watch." Idate said as he looked at the group on ninjas behind him, "You should stay out of this seeing as you already lost one of your team."

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked as he looked around, "All of us are here."

"Aren't you missing the cute member of your team with the wide blue eyes?" Idate asked trying to get a rise out of Naruto.

"I'm right here." Kagome said from beside Idate, he nearly jumped out of his skin as he looked at her.

"Did you find anything?" Sasuke asked as she walked closer to them.

"No I didn't, I was close but they caught on to my presence so I pulled back." Kagome said as she looked up at the sky and closed her eyes in concentration.

"Ladies and gentlemen the Todoroki Shrine race will begin soon." Came the announcement.

"Wasabi family runner, Idate Morino. Wagarashi family runner, Fukusuke Hikyakuay." The cheers came and every clapped.

"Morino, that's where I knew his name," Kagome said as she opened her eyes and looked at Idate who was ready to begin his race.

"What do you mean, Kagome?" Naruto asked as he started at Idate and tried to think like Kagome.

"The examiner for the first part of the chunin exam his last name was Morino." She said, her teammates looked at her, but were unable to say anything.

"On your mark… start." Came the announcer and with that the two racer took off. Fukusuke ran to his boat, but Idate took off to the left and headed down the road.

"Where is he going?" Naruto asked as they ran after Idate.

"I don't think he is about to let down Jirocho, so let us just follow him." Kagome said as she started running after him. Team seven did follow after him, and Naruto ended up having to save him from a fall down the side of a cliff. It was then that they discovered that Idate had a ship farther up that would save them time. They made way and were almost to the island when a Konoha messenger bird landed on the ship.

"Kagome this is for you." Sakura said when she studied the scroll, the bird took off immediately and Kagome began to read.

"The Hokage wants me back, so try not to mess this up." Kagome said as she stood on the railing and made ready to jump. "Don't use your swords." She told Naruto and Sasuke before she jumped and started heading back to the Country of Tea.

///////////////////Early the next day. //////////////////////////

"So did I commit some kind of crime?" Kagome questioned as she looked into the faces of several jonin.

"Is that a guilty conscious?" Asked the head interrogator Ibiki Morino.

"No." She paused in thought and then looked him in the eyes, "Do you have a little brother, Idate." She inwardly smiled upon the slight look of shock on his face.

"We're not here about me, the main question is you." Ibiki said as he looked Kagome straight in the eyes and didn't turn away.

"Why don't you just tell me what ever it is that you want to know, I have more important things to do than to be interrogated by a bunch of bored jonin." She said as she narrowed her eyes and looked at Jiraiya, "Aren't you supposed to be on some trip? I thought that you were going to be gone for a while and that; there was a real reason as to why you couldn't train Naruto." Kagome asked as she watched him shift uneasily in place.

"You aren't an in type of trouble or anything." Kakashi said as he looked over the top of his book and smiled down at her.

"Then when are you all staring at me as if I may just make a run for it?" She questioned right back.

"How troublesome." Came the voice of Shikamaru as he entered the room.

"Now that you both are you, I can congratulate both on you on becoming chunin." Tsunade said as she sat down across from Kagome and Shikamaru. She handed each of them a chunin vest and smiled.

"Is that all?" Kagome asked with a bored tone, Tsunade turned red in the face for a brief moment. Everyone else backed as far away as they could with the look on Tsunade's face, except Kagome, "Couldn't this have waited until my team finished the mission that you appointed us?" Kagome went further causing Tsunade to stand up and glare at the girl.

"Leave now." Tsunade said as tried to rein in her anger, it wasn't working so well.

"Gladly." Kagome said as she stood up, turned and then walked right out the door. With one look from the Hokage, Shikamaru followed.

"Ibiki, would you like to go and meet the rest of team seven for their return?" Tsunade asked, Ibiki just nodded and headed off to meet them.

"Well that went rather nicely." Jiraiya said as Tsunade finally sat down. Everyone just looked at him.

"How so?" Asked Asuma as he took a drag from his cigarette.

"They could have fought and Kagome wouldn't lose without putting up one hell of a fight." Anko said as she leaned against a wall, "There probably wouldn't be much of a Hokage tower left. The jonin exams are in four months, I hope she takes them." Everyone looked at her strangely.

"She did mention something that I wanted to discuss." Jiraiya said in a serious tone that caught everyone by surprise, "I want to take Naruto out of the village for three years and train him so that he can handle the Akatsuki." Jiraiya stated.

"When would you have him leave?" Tsunade asked as she looked at her old friend dead in the eye.

"The day after he gets back." Jiraiya told her as he turned to leave.

///////////////////Three days later. /////////////

"Didn't I tell you to be careful?" Kagome told her team as they walked through the gates following closely behind Ibiki Morino.

"Hey Kagome, why are you wearing a chunin vest?" Naruto asked as he looked at her with a bright smile.

"She made chunin unlike some else I know." Jiraiya said as he came to the scene.

"Perverted Hermit, what are you doing here." Naruto asked as he pointed at Jiraiya with a look of shock on his face. Jiraiya only turned and motioned for Naruto to start following after him. Ibiki had already left as had Sasuke. Kagome and Sakura started walking back.

"Why was Sasuke in such a terrible mood?" Kagome questioned as they neared Sakura's home.

"We ran into some trouble and this man had a sword that Sasuke's chidori couldn't break. Naruto was able to break it with a move he called the Rasengan." Sakura said as she rubbed the back of her neck.

"So basically Sasuke is upset that he was out powered by Naruto." Kagome said as they stopped walking and Sakura headed inside.

/////////////////The next day, after Naruto's departure. ////////////////////////////////////////////

"Sasuke, sorry to inform you but you're in for a rough three years." Kagome said as she looked him in the eye. They were standing with only six inches in between them. She pulled out her sword and moved to attack. That was how things went for three years. Kagome and Sasuke trained for hours almost every day. Sakura worked under Tsunade hoping to better her medical skills and no one heard anything of Naruto.

"It's good to be back home." Naruto said as he looked over to Jiraiya. It had been three years and he was more than happy. They were walking to the gates, but stopped when they heard a huge explosion come from the woods. They ran in that direction and came upon two familiar figures.

"Kagome, Sasuke!" Naruto yelled as he approached his friends. The explosion had caused a huge amount of damage to the area behind his two friends. Jiraiya left and headed to the village to tell everyone of their arrival.

"Naruto Uzumaki. Long time no see." Kagome said as they started walking back to the village together, Sasuke on her left and Naruto on her right.

_Hello, this chapter wasn't one of my best. I'm sorry for how it came out but I wanted to hurry through this chapter in their lives because nothing much would have happened. Orochimaru didn't have Sasuke and the Akatsuki won't make its move until the next chapter so this should have tied up lose ends. Review and tell me what you think, any plot ideas you may have for my original bad guys and names would be welcome. _

_Thanks, _

_AliKat89_


	13. Chapter 13, Catching Up

**Catching Up**

**With Naruto**

'_Naruto's gotten stronger. I can feel it. So has Sasuke.' _Kagome thought as the three of them started heading towards the village in a comfortable silence. She focused on reading Naruto's aura and determining how much he had advanced. She smiled when she realized that Sasuke no longer felt stronger, they were now equal in strength. She knew that in a fight Naruto could win, seeing as he had the power of the nine-tailed fox. She also knew that Sasuke would be one of the few with the ability to fight Naruto in his fox like form. Over the three years she had sent messages to Naruto, but she had never gotten more than a paragraph back from him. He must have been busy, because he now looked very muscular.

"Hey what was that explosion that I saw when I was arriving?" Naruto asked as he broke the silence. Sasuke sighed for a moment and Kagome had to stop herself from laughing.

"Sasuke has just started to harness the full power of his sword. That explosion was caused when his attack met mine." Kagome said as she turned to Naruto with a soft and warm smile on her face. Naruto smiled back as he blushed slightly, Sasuke just watched the two with slightly narrowed eyes.

"Hey, Kagome, does my sword have a special attack as well?" Naruto asked as he mentally slapped himself and realized what Kagome had said. She looked ahead and appeared to be in thought for a moment. Then she just sighed and turned towards him again.

"Yours does have a special attack, but it is the Hogosha. Your swords main power will be in erecting powerful barriers or shields. In all truth I have never seen more than a small bit of its offensive power. If you want I can try to help to summon its main attack, once team seven gets together to train again." Kagome finished as she watched his spirit soar higher than an eagle. She then turned her head and smiled at Sasuke, who stopped his glaring and blushed slightly. After that they all walked the rest of the way to the village in peace.

"Izumo, Kotetsu, look whose back." Kagome said when they entered the gates and they neared the small building where the two jonin were stationed. Both of them smiled and welcomed Naruto, before they okayed the group to pass through. They started walking to the Hokage tower and Naruto couldn't help but feel content with being back home. On the walk they met up with Jiraiya who was busy backing away from an angry Anko.

"Anko-sempai, could you kill Jiraiya after his meeting with the Hokage?" Kagome asked as she stepped in between them and tried to defuse the situation. After all an angry Anko was something that no one wanted.

"Of course I can, Kagome. Just remember that I called dibs on him." With that being said Anko left and the group all made their way to visit with Tsunade. When they arrived at her office they entered to see that Sakura was there as well.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled in joy as he saw the face of his old crush standing there looking as beautiful as ever.

"Hey, Naruto." Sakura said as she was happy to see the blonde as well. She also looked to his side and saw that Kagome and Sasuke were standing close to each other.

"Naruto, Jiraiya about time you got here." Tsunade said as she looked at Naruto with true happiness in her eyes, she had missed the person she saw as a mix in between a little brother and a son.

"Oh hey, Granny Tsunade!" Naruto greeted as he smiled at a now annoyed Hokage. Tsunade decided to let it go seeing as she hadn't seen Naruto in over three years. Everyone allowed themselves to relax and enjoy every second for a moment. It was known that at any time things would change and these happy moments would become nothing more than a happy memory.

"Well long time no see, you two. I trust that the training has shown some good results." Tsunade said after a few moments.

"Did you think he'd come back with no results?" Jiraiya asked in a slightly hurt tone as he frowned slightly. As he finished speaking Kakashi appeared and everyone welcomed him quickly before Naruto decided to address Tsunade.

"I did great." Naruto said as he gave Tsunade the thumbs up sign. She smiled at him realizing that the only thing to have changed about him was his appearance.

"Well then, let's see those results." Tsunade said as she rested her chin in her folded hands.

"See them?" Naruto questioned in confusion.

"There is someone I'd like you to fight against. You and Sakura that is. I haven't given him any missions in the last few days, so that he could rest up." Tsunade said as she tried to clear up the confusion.

"Why me and Sakura?" Naruto asked with even more confusion.

"You, Naruto, are the only genin on team seven. Sakura is the only chunin. Sasuke and Kagome have both made jonin and their constant training has rearranged much of the surrounding forest. There isn't much of a need for either Sasuke or Kagome to join in this exercise. Naruto if you and Sakura do a good enough job you will become a chunin and at the next exam you will both be allowed to try to become jonin." Tsunade said as she tried to make everything simpler for the poor blonde. She waved her hand and both Kagome and Sasuke left her office without a word.

"Hey! You've gotten big Naruto." Kakashi said simply as he brought attention to himself.

"Are we going to fight against Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked as she figured out the situation. Tsunade just nodded yes.

"Look here, look here!" Naruto said as he walked over towards Kakashi and reached into his hip pouch, "I have a present for you Kakashi-sensei." Naruto then proceeded to pull it out of his pouch and show it to his teacher.

"What?!" Kakashi said in shock when he saw the cover of the book.

"You see, this is the first new book from the Make-out Paradise series in three years. It's really boring, but you like it, don't you sensei?" Naruto said as he handed the book over to its proud new owner. Jiraiya in the background crossed his arms in slight annoyance that had been Naruto's birthday gift from him just a few months prior. Kakashi opened it in slight amazement.

"Okay! Stop goofing of now, Kakashi." Tsunade said as she ended the moment.

"So we are supposed to fight Kakashi-sensei." Naruto said as he stood next to Sakura with a slight smile on his face.

"Just how far can you go against Kakashi? I'll decide how to deal with you depending on those results." Tsunade informed them, "Sakura it's not like you have been wasting your time while learning under me."

"Right." Sakura said as she nodded towards her mentor.

"Well then, should we start now? At least that's what I'd like to say. Naruto's most likely tired after just getting back. I'll give you a bit of time to rest up." Kakashi said as he smiled at two of his students.

"I'm not really tired. It was physically harder when I was training with Kagome." Naruto said as he interrupted Kakashi.

"I'll meet you at the third training ground. Later!" And with that said Kakashi disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Granny Tsunade, why did you have Kagome and Sasuke leave so soon?" Naruto asked as he turned his attention towards her.

"There is word that Akatsuki may go after Gaara in the near future." Jiraiya said as he chose that moment to enter the conversation.

"Kagome and Sasuke are our best two man team. If there is an attack they should be able to hold up the Akatsuki at least long enough for help to arrive. They will stay in Suna for two weeks or until there is an attack, which ever comes first. During their stay there they will organize things so that communication will be swifter between Konoha and Suna." Tsunade finished for Jiraiya as she watched Naruto and Sakura's faces.

"When did they become jonin?" Naruto asked in curiosity as he started to relax slightly.

"Kagome became a jonin four months after you left to go training with Jiraiya. Sasuke made jonin less than a year ago." Tsunade answered as she motioned for Sakura and Naruto to then take there leave, as they were leaving they bumped into Shikamaru and Temari.

**With Kagome**

'_If only we didn't have to leave so soon after Naruto finally got back.' _Kagome thought as she and Sasuke made their way to Suna. She smiled when she remembered how strong he had looked. It had also been awhile since she had seen Sakura and Kakashi; she wished she could have visited with them all for just a bit longer.

"What's on your mind?" Sasuke asked, pulling her out of her thoughts. She smiled at him for a moment as she picked up the pace slightly.

"Just thinking how great it was to have the whole group together again, even for such a short time. What about you? Are you glad that Naruto is back?" She turned to look at Sasuke over her shoulder as she spoke.

"The village has been far to quiet since he left." Sasuke said, not about to admit to any such feelings. Kagome almost sighed he was in one of his moods again. She had gotten used to it, but in the last year and half Sasuke had started warming up and sharing things with her. _'Well I can't wish for everything to just fall in place, he'll talk to me when he is ready.' _Kagome thought to herself as she turned to the front and started moving towards the ever approaching Suna. She frowned slightly; it wasn't her ideal place to be. It was always hot and one got tired of seeing nothing other than sand. They ran in a comfortable silence far into the night. The stopped around midnight as they prepared to steal a few hours rest.

"Do you want first or second watch, Sasuke?" Kagome asked as they made themselves comfy on the forest floor. He didn't answer and she turned to face him only to freeze, he was giving her a look. This look scared and exited her at the same time. She forced herself to calm down as she looked him in the eyes. "Sasuke, which watch do you want?" She asked again pulling him out of his thoughts. He blushed slightly before answering.

"I'll take first watch." He said as he sat up and turned his head away from her. Kagome let out a sigh of relief as she settled down and stared to fall asleep.

'_Sorry Sasuke, but I can't allow anything to start between us.'_ Was Kagome's last thought, before she fell into the land of her dreams.

**With Naruto**

"Kakashi is always late." Naruto whined to Sakura as they both waited for Kakashi's arrival.

"My bad, my bad." Kakashi said a he appeared within a few yard of them in a loud explosion of smoke, "Actually on the way here I saw an old woman who need some help…"

"Right! That's a lie!" Yelled the two loudest members of team seven in anger. They then walked over to the logs where they had first become a team.

"This was our first training area wasn't it?" Kakashi asked as he looked at two of his students, "When team seven first started there were four of you here hoping to pass. Now two of the original team seven out rank me." Kakashi said with a slight smile.

"Sasuke and Kagome outrank you?" Naruto questioned as he and Sakura looked up in astonishment.

"Sasuke and Kagome have become a special team that does many dangerous and difficult missions. Technically speaking they don't officially out rank me it is just more of an understood thing." Kakashi said as he smiled down at Naruto and Sakura.

"Wow." Came the amused voices of Sakura and Naruto. They hadn't even thought of some day out ranking their sensei. That was when Kakashi decided to pull out the bells and start the test. Both Naruto and Sakura narrowed their eyes at the sound of the bells, some how he had a feeling that this wasn't going to be easy or painless.

"Here I go!" Naruto yelled as he charged Kakashi before the test had even technically began. Naruto showed of his skills with his clones as well as a nice talent when it came to taijutsu. Naruto's skill with the Rasengan had increase as well, when he later demonstrated his skill. Sakura showed her ability to control her chakra and gain monstrous strength. Kakashi was most surprised with the level of teamwork they showed, after not seeing each other in three years they were able to work just like on able body. He was most surprised when they used his love of the Make-out Paradise to their advantage and were then able to grab a bell from him.

'_All this was so much easier back in the day. What will happen if word gets out and others use this against me?'_ Kakashi thought when it came time for him to congratulate Sakura and Naruto on a job well done. He was even more embarrassed when he found out that Naruto hadn't even read the new book and couldn't ruin the surprise by saying how it ended. He sighed to himself as they al started heading back to the village in order to celebrate. Naruto was no longer the only genin in his age group. Tsunade had decided to bump him up and make him a chunin. The next jonin exams were a year away and if nothing happened they were both going to be able to test there skills and become jonin.

**With Gaara**

"Infiltration successful." The Akatsuki member known as Deidara said as he landed on the roof of a building centrally located in Suna. He looked up in order to see his target standing there.

"That's as far as you go." Gaara said as he stared down at the Akatsuki member. He was the Kazakage and he would not allow anyone or anything to harm his home and his people. He had Naruto Uzumaki to thank for his new change at life. This would be nothing more than another opportunity for him to show everyone that he was not a monster and that he has the ability to protect everyone. Deidara just reached into a pouch on his hip and with that Gaara used his sand to attack him. Deidara jumped up as high as he could and then landed on this clay bird. Gaara's sand continued to follow after Deidara who flew through the air as he tried to escape. Gaara's sand chased him around the village and it was then that Deidara realized there was no escaping the reach of Gaara.

"He's pretty good." Deidara said quietly to himself as he looked down at Gaara, who had yet to move. It was then that Gaara used his sand to form a platform; he then jumped onto the platform and joined his opponent in the air. "That's a pretty useful demon container." Deidara said to himself as he readied to attack Gaara.

"I gotta say that you realized me pretty quickly." Deidara called out to the young demon vessel.

"Birds like that don't exist in this desert." Gaara said simply as he answered the unspoken question. It was around that time that all the other sand ninja started to notice something was wrong. The immediately started emergency procedures and also sent a message for help to Suna.

"I guess my stealth moves failed. But thanks to that I don't have to waste time searching for you." Deidara said to Gaara who only responded by summon a great amount of sand from the floor of the village and the surrounding area, "As expected he has the advantage. This could get ugly." Deidara said to himself as he was impressed with the amount of sand that was summoned up to the fight. Deidara then sent his bombs after Gaara who didn't even flinch as his sand went to destroy all threats. This fight continued as such, bombs being cleverly created and sent after Gaara who used his sand shield when needed otherwise he tried to grab his opponent and crush him with the force of sand. This pattern only stopped when Deidara dropped his largest bomb over the city hoping to beat Gaara that way.

The smoke from the explosion cleared to show that Gaara's shield and saved the village from harm. However it was at a cost, Gaara was beyond tired and couldn't provide his sand with the added speed it had possessed minutes earlier. It was then that Deidara saw his chance and activated the small spider like bombs he had managed to plant in the sand that was now surrounding Gaara. The crawled out of the sand giving Gaara only enough time to widen his eyes before they exploded. Gaara feeling himself weaken used the last of his strength to move the sand from over the city before it harmed all the people living under their. He was able to succeed but as soon as he was done his sand fell away and he started to fall to the ground below. Deidara went for the approach to grab his target, but a blur went straight passed him, grabbed the Kazekage then headed to the awaiting people on top of the Kazekage tower.

"Well that was close." Kagome said as she landed and started to hand Gaara over to Kankuro. Deidara not about to be beaten had his clay bird fly full speed toward Kagome who just smirked. When it seemed that Deidara was going to have a clean shot another blur appeared and a huge blast of fire forced Deidara to fall back. Sasuke watched as his Grand Fireball went out; he turned towards Kagome and just raised an eyebrow.

"How did you guys get here so fast?" Kankuro asked in amazement as he stared at Kagome and Sasuke. It was his old teacher, Baki who decided to answer him.

"It was arranged for two special Konoha ninja to come and arrange away of quicker communication between our two villages. It seems that you are early; we weren't expecting you until tomorrow afternoon. You did indeed arrive rather early." Baki said as he addressed the two foreign ninja as well as his old student.

"Sorry to disappoint." Kagome said easily with a smile on her face as she turned her attention towards the man flying in the air.

"We didn't sleep." Sasuke said as all eyes turned towards him, "Kagome had one of her feeling five minutes into my night watch, so we decided to get here as quickly as we could." He answered as he turned his gaze toward Kagome, she just laughed innocently as she blushed.

"So you're working on twenty-four hours of constant travel at the least. That mean you're not at 100. We still have to worry about the guy in the air." Baki said as he tried to take control of the situation.

"Where's his partner?" Kagome asked and everyone turned towards her, "The Akatsuki members work in groups of two. Have you located his partner?" Kagome said as she looked at the guy in the sky. Everyone followed her gaze; it was then that they watched as he lowered himself to a roof where a lone figure stood. He grabbed something next the figure before he took of into the air again.

"We saw explosions on our way here; it would make perfect sense if whatever he just picked up contains more." Sasuke said as he activated his Sharingan eyes and started to watch the man fly about, "You fly, can you handle him?" He asked Kagome.

"Well I don't fly, I glide. I can try handling him, but it would be best if we could find a way to ground him outside the village." Kagome said as she started sorting through her collection of scrolls.

"They're after me. If you take me out of the village, they'll follow." Gaara said as he attempted to stand, Kankuro helped him stand steady as he addressed them.

"Lord Kazekage you can't leave the village in your condition." Baki said in a worried tone as he looked as his student.

"It is the only option. I need to be taken from the village." Gaara said as he looked at Kagome and Sasuke. They nodded at him so Kankuro decided to help.

"I'll be going as well." Kankuro said as he put Gaara on his back and started to lead the way out of the village. Kagome and Sasuke followed and a few moments later the Akatsuki members followed them as well. The Akatsuki members started gaining on the small group in a matter of moments. Kagome and Sasuke looked at each other and nodded as they went on either side of Kankuro and grasped is arms. In a huge burst of speed they lifted Kankuro and Gaara and were able to make it a hundred feet out of the village. Baki and other jonins started coming after them as well.

"Well let us hope that this actually works." Kagome said to the three standing near her as she watched the two Akatsuki members come nearer.

"Hope what works?" Came a voice from behind them. Sasuke and Kagome whirled around and then looked at each other.

"Change of plans, Kankuro I'm we will hold of all the members while you get Gaara safely hidden in your village. It seems that things are worse than we thought." Standing behind them was none other than Itachi Uchiha and his partner Kisame Hoshigaki. Kankuro just nodded as he saw the worried faces on the Konoha ninjas.

"Itachi, Kisame, how nice of you to join us." Deidara said as he smiled while he stood on his clay bird.

"Sasori, Deidara, leader thought that you wouldn't be able to handle this." Kisame said with slight distain in his voice as he acknowledged the other two members.

"The mission has changed as well. We are to capture the girl standing before us as well as the demon vessel." Itachi said as he started strangely at Kagome.

"You make it sound so easy in words." Kagome said as she narrowed her eyes at the elder Uchiha, "Kankuro as soon as I finish this I want you to run as fast as you can back to the village." With that she seemed to hold her hands over her heart before she kneeled down and started concentrating.

"What about you? You should take Gaara and I will stay and hold them off. They seem to want you as well." Kankuro said as he almost moved to take Gaara off his back.

"Great Living Forest!" Kagome yelled as they all felt her chakra give off a huge burst. Mere moments later huge streets started to burst from the sand and they grew to gargantuan heights.

"Go now." Sasuke said to Kankuro as we started doing hand seals and aimed a Grand fire Ball at Deidara and Sasori. As soon as Deidara and Sasori took to the air to avoid the fire ball, the trees and all kinds of vines started to attack them. Kisame and Itachi moved forward only for the trees to start going after them as well. It looked like Kagome had quickly grabbed the upper hand, but a split second later she felt someone behind her.

"Something of a great magnitude was expected of you, seeing as you are immune to my Mangekyo Sharingan." Itachi spoke right next to Kagome's right ear as he was kneeling down next to her. Kagome's caught her breath as her eyes widened; she hadn't expected him to be able to move that quickly. The sand was softening all sound so she couldn't hear footsteps. Another thing that was dulling her senses was that Kisame had seemingly created water from nothing. The whole surrounding area was covered with a growing layer of water. She had used a special seed adapted to the desert to grow her forest and this amount of water was killing it.

'_Shit! Growing this forest takes over half my chakra. I won't be able to use many other techniques and it appears that Sasori and Deidara are already fighting Kankuro and the sand ninjas. I'm not immune to his Mangekyo Sharingan, when I realized how powerful his eyes were I had summoned some of my priestess powers into my eyes. One slip and I'm toast, no one will even be able to find all the pieces. Okay, calm down Kagome. You have to unsummon this forest and stick to weapons and taijutsu. You can do it.'_ Kagome's mind went into over drive as she started trying to form some sort of a plan. She pulled back her energy and the trees disappeared back into the ground. When the seed pushed against her palm she grabbed it and threw herself forward as she turned to face Itachi.

"Itachi Uchiha can't honestly say that I'm glad to see you again." Kagome said as she slipped her seed into the seam of her glove. She then charged him and aimed a powerful round house kick only for him to meet her with one of his own.

"You can't beat me in a taijutsu fight." Itachi stated as he looked her in the eye.

"That's only true if I was going to fight fair." Kagome said as she flicked her sandal a blade slipped out and showed itself at the toe. She then tried to dig that blade into his thigh. He immediately brought his leg down and pulled back, a small trickle of blood ran down his leg. She smiled impishly at him as he gave her a slight glare.

"If you give up this fight and come with me peacefully, I won't have to harm you." Itachi said as he ignored the slight pain in his leg, he couldn't remember the last time someone had succeeded in cutting him.

"Don't count on it, I have never been known as one to give up." Kagome said as her smiled disappeared and a cold calculating look appeared in her eyes.

**With Naruto**

"What do you need, Granny Tsunade?" Naruto asked as he looked at her with a questioning filled face.

"We have just gotten word from Suna that Akatsuki was made its move. Team Kakashi you are to travel with Temari as soon as possible to Suna and to help the Kazekage." Tsunade said as she moved for them all to leave immediately.

_How was this chapter? I had some unforeseen free time so I went ahead and wrote this up. Some one gave me a private message saying that none of my stories had enough detail, so tell me what you think. Is this enough detail, not enough, too much? _

_Thanks,_

_AliKat89_


	14. Chapter 14, The First Battle

**The First Battle**

**With Kagome**

'_I need to take him out quickly. If I try to do a ninjutsu, he will just copy them. Illusions won't work. His sharingan will make it almost impossible to beat him in taijutsu. I can try to wear him down and pull out some of my original techniques, but that may not be completely effective. I may have to call upon my skills as a priestess, but I would rather not. If I can keep up the element of surprise and use my hidden weapons, that may work I mean I already succeeded in tagging him. If only my dagger and cut deeper in the leg, he doesn't seem to be affected at all. I can't give up. I've been worse situations, none come to mind right now but I can handle this. I can beat him in taijutsu if I try and I have a wider variety in weapons than he thinks.' _Kagome thought as she saw the blood trail slowly down his leg, her gaze fell to her sandal where the blade of a dagger stuck out. She then looked up and met his eyes; she smiled as she charged again. He avoided all kicks and seemed to have the ability to block every punch she threw. She was slowly pushing him back; she acknowledged that in the least. However she didn't have time to celebrate as he made a clever move and was able to knee her in the stomach. She was forced to inhale sharply as he then landed a kick that threw her back several yards. Kagome landed on her feet and glared lightly at him, she tried to form a plan.

"As I said you can't beat me in a taijutsu fight." Itachi said as he focused on the task at hand, he was finding hard not to try and get his hands on her in a different way. Her features appeared even more beautiful to him as he watched her change into the warrior before him. _'She is very fast; I can barely match her speed. She also is stronger than she looks. I didn't expect that she would be able to physically over power me.' _Itachi thought as he decided to take the offense. He ran at her and was able to get in a few kicks that she was barely able to dodge. When he brought his fists into the fight she blocked and tried to maneuver away from him. He tried to keep close seeing in her clear blue eyes that she had a plan and was hoping to execute it in the near future. He aimed a round house kick and she used it in a way to put distance between them. She pulled out a scroll and quickly unsealed an earthy looking whip.

"Thorn Whip." Kagome said out loud as she snapped it out and evil looking thorns appeared randomly along the whip. He looked in puzzlement before he met her eyes. He was then forced repeatedly to dodge as she relentlessly came after him. Her skill was seen as she was able to control the whip like it was nothing more than an extension of her arm.

Sasuke jumped out of the way when a water dragon missile was fired his way. She looked out the corner of his eye to see that Kagome had summoned up her thorn whip. She was in trouble. Sasuke had trained an average of nine hours a day with her; he knew many of her favorite moves. The whip was one she favored when all odds were against her. She had told him that one of her companions when she was a child had used a whip formed out of poison. She wielded her whip in his memory, he had thought that it would be a useful tool for her to use. He had even disappeared one day only to come back a week later with the whip. It had been made by a weapon specialist and it had one of her favorite seeds sleeping in the core.

"Pay attention to your own fight!" Kisame yelled as he attacked Sasuke with his Samehada, he pulled Sasuke out of his thoughts. Sasuke turned sharply and blocked with his own sword. The Bengosha was a weapon of a warrior and it seemed to have the ability to endure anything. No amount of physical strength could bend or break the sword. On top of that it was amazingly light so that Sasuke could achieve speeds far beyond the imagination. The only problem was that Kisame's huge blade overwhelmed his senses. By angling his blade Kisame could still try and get a hit on Sasuke who would then be forced to pull back.

"Fire Element, Grand Fire Ball!" Sasuke yelled as he took his aim and went for a knockout against his opponent. When the fireball passed there was no body, Sasuke focused and tried to locate his enemy. He did find him, right behind the busy Kagome. His eyes widened as he looked and saw the Samehada about to come down on her.

**With Naruto**

'_Please be alright, everyone.' _Naruto thought as he followed Kakashi on the way to Suna. He was worried about Kagome and Sasuke, but he knew that they could hold their own. He was most worried about Gaara, who was so very much like himself. They both were demon vessels; they both knew what it was like to be hated by everyone for something that they had no control over. They were both wanted by Akatsuki as well; the thing that they had no control over was further ruining their lives. The main difference between him and Gaara was that Naruto could use the demon's chakra without losing control, thanks to Kagome.

_**Flashback**_

"_Naruto, who have the nine-tailed demon inside you. I don't know what's it has been like living your life, but this curse does have some benefits." Kagome said as she sat across from him in a clearing located three miles outside of Konoha._

"_What do you mean?" Naruto asked as he gave Kagome his full attention. In the months they had been teammates she had taught him many things. Kagome was also the first person his age to treat him as an equal instead of some lower being. _

"_You can heal any wound with just a night's sleep, which sounds like a benefit to me." Kagome said as she shifted position and leaned back slightly. She looked Naruto dead in the eye and smiled mischievously, "If you learned to call upon the foxes chakra you could theoretically escape from any genjutsu and you would be able to fire off hire powered ninjutsu all day." She finished as she leaned back on her arms just a little bit more._

"_Really?!" Naruto yelled in excitement as he almost jumped right to his feet. _

"_The problem is that you would lose yourself and the demon would take control." Kagome said as she sat back up and looked his gaze in hers._

"_Then how is that a benefit?" Naruto questioned in annoyance._

"_If you train you body to handle a massive amount of chakra and you train your body to the best physical shape you have. You would be able to handle part of the fox's chakra. Right now I would say that you barely dip your fingers into the power of Kyuubi. If you train you mind and come to some sort of agreement with the fox you would be able to handle seven or eight times the amount. Just remember that you shouldn't come to depend on the fox's chakra. The best weapon you will ever come across will be whatever skills you learn to harness by yourself, without help from another source."_

"_What do you mean come to an agreement with the fox?" Naruto asked as he narrow as he looked at Kagome with suspicion. She just answered by holding up a sacred sutra, not that Naruto knew what that was._

"_This is a sacred sutra." Kagome said when she saw the confusion on Naruto's face, "This was used long ago by priests and priestess in order to protect their villages from the power of those who would other wise do their people harm." She added hoping to fill in her clueless friend._

"_What will it do?" Naruto asked as he started to form an idea as to what Kagome was thinking. She just smiled when she realized that the light in his mind had finally turned on._

"_This sutra will protect the inner workings of the mind and keep up in control. So what do you say?" As she talked as had began forming a seal on the ground, it looked complicated so Naruto decided to trust his instincts._

"_Let's do it!" He yelled and he watched as Kagome summoned some kind of pink energy into her hand and channeled it into the sutra, "Will this really worked." He asked mere moments before the sutra connected with his head._

"_How would I know?" Kagome asked and Naruto's eyes widened._

"_WHA…" Naruto was never finished as he was forced into unconsciousness do the seal implanting itself around his mind._

_**End Flashback**_

'_I've never really tested the seal that much; I wonder how well it works.' _Naruto thought as he realized that he had blanked out for quiet some time. The sun had traveled far down the horizon, only a faint glow could be seen. The rest of his group was slowing down as they looked for a place to rest for the night. Naruto went back to his thoughts, the next morning after the sutra had been put on him he had waken up in his bed. When he had tried to talk to Kagome, she had looked at him and just laughed as she started walking away. Later that day he had left with Jiraiya, he wasn't completely sure how long his control over the fox would last.

"If we rest now and rise early we should be able to reach Suna by noon tomorrow." Temari said as she without knowing pulled Naruto out of his daze. They landed on the ground next to an existing fire pit.

"Do you think this was where Sasuke and Kagome camped?" Sakura asked as she looked around the small clearing.

"Nope." Naruto said simply as he made himself comfortable against a tree.

"Why not?" Sakura questioned as she made a small fire and then sat directly across from Naruto.

"Last night was warm so Kagome would have settled for just sleeping in a tree. She never eats much so she wouldn't have needed a fire for cooking. You know Sasuke; he would have thought it a weakness if he felt the need for a fire, where Kagome did not." Naruto said with a smug look on his face. Sakura just nodded at him as she came to agree with what he had said.

"Don't forget the fact that they left earlier in the day and travel at a faster speed than us. When they did stop for a rest it was most likely a ways from here." Kakashi added from behind his book.

**With Kagome and Sasuke**

The Samehada tore right threw Kagome before Sasuke was able to utter a syllable. He watched as agony crossed her features before she slowly turned into water. Sasuke let out an easy breath as he relaxed realizing that Kagome was alive. He nearly jumped out of is skin when she grabbed him by the arm and started running at full speed towards the gates of Suna. They stopped as they made it in between the Akatsuki and the gates to Suna. Sasuke looked to see that many sand ninja were injured, including Kankuro who seemed to be under the effects of poison. Most of the ninja had burns and were able to get up and continue fighting.

"Her gimpy!" Kagome called out as she addressed a sand ninja with a bad limp due to a nasty burn running down his leg, "Take Kankuro to the medics, now." She commanded as the ninja just nodded before he took off with Kankuro. Sasuke looked around and found that he couldn't see Gaara anywhere, he as safe at least for the moment.

"You two again." Deidara said as he stared mainly at Kagome, he was standing atop his clay bird. Sasori was on the ground to his left and a moment later Itachi and Kisame appeared to his right.

"You two have skill, but your power along side those weak sand ninjas behind you is not enough." Sasori said in his creepy voice as he glared at the duo.

"Now, now, just because we're fighting to the death doesn't mean that we can't be civil to each other." Kagome said as she smiled playfully at the S-class missing ninjas. Sasuke looked out the corner of his eyes and saw the way she leaned forward, she was reaching her limit and he was already past his.

"You can barely stand; I wouldn't have that attitude if I was you." Kisame said as he readied his Samehada and a thin layer of water appeared covering the surrounding area.

"Well then it's a good thing that you're not me." Kagome said coldly as she pulled her sword out of a scroll, "Sasuke, I think it's about time we got serious." She said as she put the sheath on you belt and held her sword before her. Sasuke took the sword from the sheath that was held on his back and held it in a similar manner. He didn't even remember when he had put it back in its sheath.

"Kanshisha." Kagome said calmly as her blade glowed silver.

"Bengosha." Sasuke said just as calmly as his blade started glowing an eerie black. The Akatsuki members looked slightly unsure for a moment, before they regained their confidence.

"It's been nine hours since the first attack on Suna. If you plan on beating us you better do it within the next eight otherwise more back up from Konoha will arrive." Kagome said hoping to unnerve the Akatsuki, "If you do beat us it won't be anytime soon and Konoha's best will be right on your tail." She finished as she stared each member in the eyes starting with Sasori and ending with Kisame. She smirked when Kisame lost his arrogant smile. She looked towards Itachi and saw that he was staring at her intently and she found that she almost liked it.

Sasuke saw the look that his older brother was giving Kagome and he almost growled in warning, he was barely able to stop himself. He saw that Kagome was trying to stall; he just hoped that his brother didn't. For the past two weeks they had been training past exhaustion trying to help with his mastery over his sword. Neither of them had had a full night sleep in the past two weeks, which meant that when they left Konoha they weren't even at eighty percent. The twenty-four hours awake and traveling at a fast speed and only made things force. When they engaged Akatsuki they were operating at seventy-two percent. Kagome's living forest had shot her down to thirty-six percent. It Sasuke was to guess he would say that he was somewhere around fifty percent. Itachi, Kisame, and Sasori and come into this fight fresh. Deidara had been worn down thanks to Gaara, but he hadn't been engaging in as much as the fighting. He met Kagome as they looked each other in the eye.

"Always hoped to go out in a bang." Kagome said humorously as she put herself in position, Sasuke mirrored her a moment later.

"Sutoraiku!" Kagome yelled as she summoned the power of her sword and sent it with a swing at the Akatsuki members.

"Haisen!" Sasuke yelled as with a sweep of his sword the energy from the attack was sent towards the enemy. The two attacks met together to form a grand sight that went forward wiping out anything in its path with a ferocity seldom seen. The energy from the attacks created a bright light and all those around were forced to close theirs eyes against it. When Sasuke and Kagome opened their eyes they knew that they were in trouble. All of the Akatsuki members had hopped upon Deidara's clay bird and risen above the attack, they were impressed and unharmed.

"Bloody hell." Kagome said loudly as she stuck her sword in the ground and leaned her weight on it. She never took her eyes of the clay bird as she tried to think up a new plan.

Sasuke looked at her and wondered what she would think of; they needed for her to pull up on of her miracles.

'_Well, shit. I was hoping to at least take out two of them with that attack. Chakra level at thirty percent, I still have nature manipulation, priestess powers, and if it is truly bad enough the power of the Shikon jewel. I can't use the Shikon unless there is no other option, so the question is do I use up my chakra first or save it?' _Kagome had learned in her experience that you could never overestimate an opponent. It was better to prepare for a hurricane and get light showers than it was to prepare for light showers and to get a hurricane. She was looking at them all and trying to decide what would work best.

"Any ideas, Sasuke?" Kagome asked as she looked him in the eye and smiled warmly.

"No, you?" He looked her in the eye and almost winced she had that look on her face, that something was about to happen. As long as he knew her that look and also came with something incredibly stupid happening on her part, something that always worked when it really shouldn't have.

"Get everyone back as far as you can, make sure that it is at least forty yards." Kagome said as she pulled a feather out of a pouch. Then with one hand she sheathed her sword and sealed it back into a scroll. Sasuke was right; he wasn't going to like this at all.

"You can't beat us with nothing more than a feather." Kisame called down to her as he laughed at the young pair.

"Yes and you can't beat me as long as you're an idiot, so we're even." She raised the feather above her head in and an instant later she was in the air standing on a giant feather.

"So you can fly as well." Deidara stated with a smile on his face, this was as fun as it was annoying.

"No, I tend to think of it more as gliding." Kagome corrected as she looked down to see that all the ninja were passing threw the gate and were almost out of her range.

"You can't stall us for long by yourself." Itachi said as she turned and looked him in the eyes, "Give up and you won't be harmed." He finished as he smiled at her determination.

"I don't have much energy left, but the energy I have is enough for my final move." She paused for a moment as she looked back and saw that no innocent person was in her range, "I don't plan on stalling you, I plan on killing you. I needed them to move so that they wouldn't be within my range of forty yards." She finished when she turned to look back at them.

"Airless Atmosphere technique!" Kagome yelled as she remembered the last time she was forced to use it. It hadn't worked then because her chakra levels hadn't been strong enough to sustain it and Kabuto was able to hold his breath long enough. She watched in detachment as in moments their eyes widened and they held their throats and looked at her in surprise. In the three years she had practiced this technique many times, her control was perfect and she could hold it for a longer time with less problems. The only thing that kept it from being a perfect attack was that she couldn't control a direction or adjust the range. It had a radius of forty yards from the position in which she was standing. No amount of training was enough to change that.

'_Please let this work. Please don't let them last as long as Kabuto did. If this technique doesn't work them we're toast.' _Kagome prayed as she felt her control slipping, she forced herself to hold on her chakra levels went lower and lower. She finally fell to her knees on her feather, just after Sasori fell of the clay bird. She had been able to kill one, but the other three were alive and slowly gaining back breath. _'Damn it! Why is it that all these missing ninjas and traitors can hold their breath for such a long time? I did in fact kill one of them, but how did the others make it? I was able to hold that technique for almost four and half minutes!' _Kagome started ranting in her head as the three standing across from her each made it to their feet, one after the other.

"Nice try, but it wasn't good enough. You have killed Orochimaru, and now Sasori. Impressive for a girl your age, but you can't hope to defeat us. Sasori was one of the weaker ones in our group." Kisame said as he sneered at Kagome. Kisame looked like he had more to say, but he was forced stop when Deidara's clay bird was forced to dodge a huge boomerang that had been thrown at them. The all looked at her as she stood unsteady, but with an air of determination around her.

"Shove it, sharky." Kagome said angrily as she watched them dodge out of the way of her Hiraikotsu. Unsealing her weapons took barely anything other than time and using a weapon she had practiced with before she even knew what chakra was made things easier. The feather she was standing on was made possible by her priestess powers and she could never run out as long as she stayed in tune with the world. Mediation truly was an answer to almost all of her problems.

"I'm starting to like this girl." Kisame said as he watched her slowly stop shaking and stand up steadier than a moment before. He was again cut off from saying more as the clay bird dodged to the left in order to avoid the returning Hiraikotsu. The watched as Kagome caught the boomerang and twirled around ready to throw it again. All were surprised by the sheer size to the boomerang.

"How much does that thing weigh? It looks heavier than you, not that that is saying much." Kisame said to Kagome not even noticing that he had spoken aloud.

"It is seven times my weight." She said as she started spinning it with her outstretched arm, she just had to hold them off until help came or Sasuke and Gaara rested enough to take her place. Judging from the energy she could feel Gaara would be awake within the next hour. She just hoped that Sasuke knew what she was thinking.

"So boys, who wants to play?" She asked as she smiled in a way that appeared to be sweet and innocent, the boomerang going at an even faster speed as she launched it at them.

**With Sasuke**

"She was able to beat one of them." A voice belonging to a chunin only a few years older than Sasuke said as he watched everything that happened. They had all been surprised when she had summoned up a feather and her partner and ordered them to run back into the village. Many and protested, but one sharingan glare was enough to send them running. Just a few feet after entering the village the Konoha ninja had turned towards his partner and started watching intently. He was leaning against a building resting slightly while his partner, who was a small beautiful woman, fought. They were surprised at his actions, yet none really wanted to speak up against him.

"Shouldn't you go and join her?" One finally asked as they watched the battle that was talking place. She made sure to keep it at a height were the two passengers on the clay bird couldn't jump down safely. The clay bird was easily able to out maneuver the feather, but the feather had an ingenious handler who seemed to use the air currents to even things out.

"She's trying to stall them so that I can rest. It's just a guess, but I think she's also waiting for your Kazekage to rest as well. Besides while the fight is in the air all any of us can do is get in her way." Sasuke said as he watched Kagome fight with masked worry. Sasuke could already feel the difference, he muscle had time to relax and his chakra level was slowly rising. He just wasn't getting better fast enough. If it was Kagome she would be able to go again in an hour. He normally needed at least three hours of rest to be able to go again and even then he was only at fifty percent. He examined all those gathered around him, they were just normal ninja. A mix of jonin and chunin none with outstanding talent. He knew that Baki had skill and was a master when it came to his wind element, but still he wouldn't be able to handle a member of Akatsuki.

'_Just hold on a little longer, Kagome. I'll join you as soon as I can.' _Sasuke thought as he watched the feather drop and spin until it was under the clay bird. Kagome threw her weapon up and forced Akatsuki to dodge back and rise even higher. He knew that Kagome could use the Hiraikotsu all day and not feel tired; he also knew that she had been practicing with element manipulation. She could hold them off for a while as long as they didn't start getting creative with their attacks.

So far small explosions had gone of in the air; Kagome was able to use kunai and shuriken to stop the bombs. But she only ever carried a few dozen on her because she preferred close combat or using ninjutsu. She had recently been teaching herself how to use needles like the boy they had encountered on their first C-class mission. She carried those on her body and had decent aim, but she was no expert she probably wouldn't be able to use them on moving bombs.

"How long does Gaara normally take to recover?" Sasuke asked as he turned towards Baki. All the ninja surrounding him were slightly uncomfortable with the lack of respect Sasuke showed, but no one felt like saying anything.

"I don't know. He has only ever encountered an opponent who was able to match him in strength twice. Both times I wasn't there to see how he faired. We also have to add in that he was slightly injured when the bombs went off in his sand shield." Baki said as he looked at the young ninja. It was hard to imagine that a boy a year younger than Gaara could be so strong. The main reason as to why Gaara had become so strong was the fact that he had a demon sealed within him. This boy in front of him was just a normal boy, even if he was an Uchiha. He turned his attention to the fight in the sky; the girl was strong as well. He wondered as to what kind of training they had had in Konoha. How was it that a village so use to peace could raise such strong ninjas? He didn't know, and doubted that he ever would.

"I had heard that you were the last Uchiha of Konoha." Baki stated as he killed the silence that had come over the area, "Who is that guy that so resembles you up on the bird?" Baki asked as he gained Sasuke's attention. He almost regretted it when Sasuke gave him an annoyed look before he spoke.

"He's my older brother." Sasuke said in a cold voice, all eyes widened in surprise. They weren't expecting for the one attacking and the one defending to be related. Silence fell upon them again as they turned their attention back to the battle in the sky. Kagome seemed to be holding her own against the Akatsuki members. However, the trained eye of Sasuke saw that she was slowly become physically exhausted as well. She could only hold out for so long.

**With Kagome**

'_Note to self, never engage three S-class missing ninja when you are already tired.'_ Kagome thought as she felt the muscles in her right arm cramp. She had been trading back in forth between her arms hoping to gain a few extra minutes, but she had been forced to stop using her left arm over ten minutes ago. She could swing a boomerang all day, she could make a giant feather float in the sky all day, but she couldn't do both at the same time for more than an hour. She knew that she only had to hold out for a little longer, Sasuke had been resting for nearing two hours.

"How much longer can you hold off by yourself? Why do you remain loyal to those who would leave you to fight by yourself?" Itachi asked as he tried to break Kagome mentally. Deidara had been doing most of the fighting, but Kisame had gotten off a few water element attacks, and Itachi had helped with the prediction of her movements.

"Last time I checked I was the one making you guys do all the dodging." Kagome said as she tried to find some strength left in her body. She looked and saw as Itachi started to do hand seals, she recognized some of them it was the grand fireball technique. She watched as the fire ball came closer and closer to hitting her. She didn't know if you would be able to move in time. She put her boomerang in front of her hoping that it would provide the necessary protection, but the hit never came. She lowered her boomerang to see a small wall of sand protecting her. She looked down at the ground and saw Gaara standing there looking impassive and Sasuke and the sand ninja were just a few feet behind him. She dropped the feather and everyone looked on in horror, menus Sasuke and Gaara. The feather stopped its fall five feet above the ground and every let out a breath they didn't know they were holding. Kagome turned the feather back to its true self as she landed on her feet.

"You have great timing." Kagome said to Gaara with a smile on her face, he made no move to reply. She looked back to Sasuke met his gaze, he didn't look particularly happy. She turned and watched as the clay bird landed and Kisame and Itachi jumped off.

"It seems that partaking in a fight will just end in more injury." Itachi said as he looked mainly at Kagome, but paid heed to his slightly rested little brother and of course to Gaara, "We'll have to wait to a later date to capture how targets." After that was said Kisame and Itachi disappeared in a blur and Deidara took to the sky once again.

"Well, I'm glad that that's over for the day." Kagome said as she broke the silence. Everyone glanced at her for a moment before the area lapsed into silence yet again. "Well I hate to be a party pooper, but please excuse me as I collapse." Kagome said as she fell back and was barely caught by Sasuke. When he had her in his grasp, Sasuke could feel her muscles spasm as they started to relax.

"Baki, where is Kankuro?" Gaara asked as he turned towards his old sensei for an answer. Everyone froze up for a moment and Sasuke shifted Kagome as he held her bridal style. She was in a deep sleep and there most likely wasn't a force alive that could wake her.

"Kankuro was injured will fighting this Sasori; he is being treated in the hospital. There was nothing the medics could do so I was able to convince Lady Chiyo to come out and try to treat him." Baki said as he looked nervously at Gaara.

"Have the border strengthened." Gaara said to the jonin normally in charge of patrolling, "We will head to the hospital, there you should be able to find a place for you partner to rest." Gaara said to Sasuke who just nodded and started following him to the hospital.

**With Naruto**

"Temari!" Came a yell as a small group of ninja appeared in front of the group. Naruto turned his head towards the guards as he stopped looking at the surrounding area. It looked as if a war had taken place outside of Suna.

"What happened?" Temari asked in a demanding voice as she stared down the patrolling jonin.

"Gaara had been beaten by the Akatsuki, when two ninja from Konoha arrived and were able to hold them off. We need to take you to Lord Kazekage; everything will be explained once we reach the hospital." The jonin said as he led them to where everyone else was waiting. The group quickly ran up the stairs of the hospital and when the door opened they saw Sasuke, Gaara, and Baki standing there looking to be in good health if not completely exhausted.

"Gaara!" Temari yelled as she started to relax, her baby brother was safe.

"Temari." Gaara said gently as he seemed to lack the ability to look her in the eye.

"Sasuke, are you okay?" Naruto asked as he arrived a moment after Temari, he was followed by Kakashi and Sakura. Sasuke just nodded as he stood there staring at the new arrivals.

"Where's Kagome?" Sakura asked as she looked around for her friend and in a way her mentor. It wasn't like Kagome to not be there in a bad situation.

"She is resting in a room down the hall." Sasuke said simply as he turned his attention to Gaara.

"Where's Kankuro?" Temari asked in a concerned voice as she noticed that her other brother was missing as well as the Kagome girl.

"He was poisoned during the battle. So far there is nothing that we can do." Baki said in a sad tone as they started walking into the room. Chiyo almost attacked Kakashi but luckily nothing happened. Sakura started right away on healing while Sasuke and Baki informed them all of what exactly had taken place.

_Well here is this chapter; sorry that it isn't one of the better ones. I had actually written a really detailed battle scene, but it was too hard to follow. Sorry that the fight wasn't more detailed, but remember Kagome and Sasuke were exhausted while their opponents were fresh. Please reviews and tell me what you think, any helpful hints would be deeply appreciated. Also trying to come up with some names for my original bad guys, but I just can't come with anything._

_Thanks,_

_AliKat89_


	15. Chapter 15, After the Battle

**After the Battle**

**With Kagome**

"_You weren't strong enough." Came a whispered voice from behind Kagome, as she turned around in shock._

"_Sango! How are you here?" Kagome asked as she went to hug her long lost friend. However, when she was close enough Sango backhanded her and set her flying back. Kagome sat up and held her cheek as she looked at her friend in confusion._

"_I could have lived. I could have had a family, but I died. I died and it is your entire fault. If you hadn't shattered the jewel I would never have lost my family. If you had worked harder and killed Naraku I wouldn't have lost my life. We're all dead and it is your fault." Sango said as she started walking towards Kagome._

"_How could you! I loved you like a mother and you failed to save me. I followed you always and you couldn't even protect me. I lost everything because of you." Kagome turned around and looked Shippo in the eye as he spoke to her. She had been standing but she fell to her knees as she watched her him start walking to her._

"_If you had killed him when you first came in contact, I wouldn't have lost my life. I would have been free from this curse. I could have married Sango. If you hadn't been so weak and selfish, Sango and I could have had a happy life together." Miroku said as he started walking up to Kagome on her left; Sango directly across from him with Kirara standing next to her. Kagome looked straight ahead again and made eye contact with an angry Shippo._

"_You were always running off to go and take your stupid tests. Did they really matter; are you happy that you abandoned us numerous times? If you weren't weak and stupid you could have stopped this from happening. You were always getting hurt and needing to be rescued. If you weren't there we could have had a chance, if only you were more like Kikyo." Inu Yasha said from behind Kagome, she turned and looked at him with sorrow in her eyes._

"_I took the time to train you and you came out so weak. You were not worth this Sesshomaru's time." Kagome looked behind her and saw her first teacher standing there. She felt so small as she looked at how Shippo moved to the side and stood next to Rin and Jaken._

"_Sis if you hadn't been pulled down the well I could have lived. Without you and the jewel shards, my life would have been happy and normal. When you ran off to the feudal era, did you ever think about me?" When Kagome turned she saw Souta standing next to Sango, and next to him was her Mother standing there frowning. She blinked slowly and when she opened her eyes she saw her Grandfather standing there as well._

"_I'm sorry, please forgive me. I would give my life if I thought it could bring you back. I would do anything in my power to give you all another chance. Please I beg you, forgive me!" Kagome said as she looked down at the ground in front of her as she burst into tears._

"_You don't deserve our forgiveness; this is your entire fault!" Inu Yasha yelled as all her lost loved ones appeared to start drifting away. She looked up in shock as they started leaving._

"_Please no don't go!" She yelled as her heart cracked as fell upon the floor and started sobbing. _

"No!" Kagome said sharply as she lunged forward only to realize that it had all been a dream. She looked around the unfamiliar room and came to realize that she was in a hospital room. She stopped in thought as she remembered her dream, her hands clenched together and she stood up. She stretched as she felt all the muscles in her body start to tighten. She needed to rest, and yet her mind would not allow it. Her chakra had restored to seventy percent and her muscles were somewhat less stressed meaning she had been asleep for somewhere around five hours. Normally she only need an hour of sleep to push herself back in action, but the last two weeks of such hard work and messed with her. She walked to the door and left the room, as soon as she checked to make sure that she had all of her weapons. She started walking down the hall to where she heard the voices, when she turned the corner she saw Gaara, Sasuke, Naruto, and Kakashi standing there. They all turned to her as she stopped less than four feet away from them.

"Kagome, should you be really be walking around?" Naruto asked as he turned his head to the side and smiled at her in worry.

"Why do you ask?" Kagome questioned as she frowned slightly. Everyone seemed to shift as they gave her slight looks.

"Well gee I don't know. You killed one member of Akatsuki and managed to hold off three other members for over two hours. After already engaging in a fight with Itachi Uchiha, not to mention beforehand you had been traveling at an extremely fast pace for over twenty-four hours. Aren't you considered to be somewhat of a genius?" Naruto spoke as he waved his arms about and gave her a very weird look.

"Well, Kankuro should be fine with a few days rest." Sakura said as she walked out and smiled at everyone. She paused when she saw Kagome standing there.

"Hello, Sakura." Kagome said as she looked her friend in the eye.

"Hey Kagome, you know you should probably be resting." Sakura said as she took the opportunity to scold her friend, it was something that she was rarely able to do.

"See I knew it!" Naruto yelled as he pointed at Kagome.

"I am perfectly fine and currently I am more than able to beat you to the ground. So stop with the pointing, it is very rude." Kagome said as she mimicked the look of indifference that Sesshomaru always seemed to have when he was there. Naruto wouldn't know that, but after the dream Kagome felt the need to be close to her lost friends. Everyone just sweat dropped as they looked at Kagome.

"Well as your medic I insist that you at least sit down and continue to rest." Sakura said as she tried to lead Kagome to a bench just seven feet away.

"As the one who first started training you, I must say that I am fine and I do not need anymore rest." Kagome said as she dug her feet in and wouldn't move an inch. Sakura sighed as did everyone else, silence took over and everyone stood there for a few minutes.

"I understand why Akatsuki wanted Gaara, but why would they want Kagome?" Sasuke asked after a moment. Everyone looked up in slight surprise it wasn't like Sasuke to talk let alone ask a question.

"What do you mean?" Gaara asked, besides Sasuke and Kagome, Kankuro was the only one aware of what the second team of Akatsuki had wanted.

"Kisame and Itachi didn't come for you they came for Kagome. I want to know why." Sasuke clarified as he looked the Kazekage in the eye briefly. All eyes turned to Kagome and she laughed lightly as she rubbed the back of her head.

"She knew certain things about Akatsuki that shouldn't have even been possible when they first came for Naruto." Kakashi said as he looked at his youngest and most secretive student. She looked at him with slightly narrowed eyes before she looked at everyone else with a light smile.

"All I did was profile them and make a few guesses in order to learn more about them. It turned out that my guesses where correct and I guess now they are after me in order to find out how I know what I know." Kagome said as she shifted uncomfortably under the many gazes of her companions.

"Oh, is that all." Naruto said which earned him a well placed elbow in the stomach courteously given by Kagome. He leaned over to inhale sharply as everyone else backed up a little, she must feel better than she looked. She had been five feet away from Naruto the moment he used his sarcasm. It took her less than a moment to appear next to him and elbow him hardly in the stomach. No one had felt the build up of chakra that would have signaled a technique.

"How long will you be staying?" Gaara asked Kakashi.

"It would be wise for us to stay for at least a few days in case they decide to come back. However, seeing as Kagome and Sasuke are staying here for two weeks it may not be necessary for us to stay for any amount of time." Kakashi answered as Gaara started to lead them to his office.

"Never would have thought that the boy who threatened to kill me during the chunin exams would become Kazekage." Kagome said when they stepped into the office. Gaara flinched and no one seemed to notice other than Naruto and Kagome.

"You shouldn't be one to talk, Kagome. You threatened to kill so many times that I lost track. Oh, and let's not forget that you almost succeed ten times. I remember that time I got out of bed and set off that trip wire, if it hadn't tripped me I would have been impaled by twenty kunai!" Naruto said as he looked at Kagome with a frown and narrowed eyes. Everyone turned and looked at Kagome who just smiled innocently.

"I forgot all about that." She said simply as she grabbed her chin and closed her eyes in concentration, "Nope. Still doesn't ring a bell, are you sure that you didn't do that to yourself?" She smiled as she spoke and secretly she enjoyed the way Naruto's yes widened until they looked like they would pop out of his head. Naruto took a step forward with his fist clenched and would have made way to attack if Kakashi hadn't stepped in.

"You came to establish a means of faster communication." Gaara said as he sat down in his chair and motioned for them to do the same thing.

"That we did." Kagome said as she sat straight and smiled lightly, "In fact I was going over some of my scrolls when I came across a seal that would work wonders. Right now it takes the messenger birds about two hours to reach each village, well this seal would bring that time down to about five seconds. I have one all ready back in Konoha, all I would need would be for you to okay the seal." Kagome said as she leaned back slightly and held a scroll in her hand. Gaara motioned for the scroll and she handed it over. Gaara then handed it to Baki who took a look at it and a moment later his eyes widened as he inhaled sharply.

"This is ingenious!" He exclaimed as he continued to look through it, when he was finished he handed it back to her and took his place behind the Kazekage.

"It seems that we will use your seal." Gaara said as he gazed into Kagome's eyes.

"I would like to inquire as to how you created that." Baki said as he looked at the young genius sitting before him.

"It was one of the last things a friend on mine created before he died." Kagome said simply, everyone else looked down in sympathy.

"How long would it take you to activate this seal?" Gaara asked, seeing that Kagome was not one to dwell on the past.

"Three hours per seal. You may want more than one in case you have a traitor or some emergency leaving parts of the building destroyed." Kagome said as she ignored all those who would feel guilty or have sympathy.

"Then why was it arranged for you to stay for two weeks." Baki asked.

"Well I didn't even remember I had this until the morning before we left. Besides we knew that the Akatsuki would make their move sometime in the next two weeks, we were taking precautions. We just hadn't anticipated that they would come so early." Kagome said as she turned her attention to Baki.

"You should spend the day resting. The sealing will begin tomorrow." Gaara said as they all started to leave.

"Wait! I have an idea." Naruto said as he burst into the conversation.

"What is your idea?" Gaara asked as he turned his gaze upon the person who had changed his life. The person who gave him hope and also showed him how to become human. The person that showed him how to become truly strong.

"I can't discuss it in front of Sasuke and Sakura. Actually I shouldn't mention it in front of Kagome either, but she found out by herself." Naruto said as he looked Gaara right back in the eye. Sasuke and Sakura looked like they were about to protest but Sakura stopped when Kakashi motioned for her to leave. Sasuke left when he and Kagome had a silent conversation. He knew that if it was something that he needed to know, she would tell him.

"What is this idea of yours?" Gaara questioned Naruto.

"Well I was thinking that seeing as you have problems with your seal, Kagome could add to it like she did mine." Naruto answered and when he finished all present turned to Kagome.

"What?" She asked with slight annoyance.

"Remember, after I mentioned that the Fox's chakra was overwhelming you used some sort of sutra or something that added to it. I haven't used that much of the Fox's chakra, but the little I have used as been much easier to control. And when I visit him, he can't try to harm me like he sometimes would before." Naruto clarified hoping to jog Kagome's memory.

"Oh, I remember. I can't believe that it actually worked." Kagome said as she grabbed her chin and slowly started to rub it as she thought back to that day.

"You messed with a seal meant to keep a demon from escaping, without having any idea what would happen?" Baki questioned loudly.

"Yep." Kagome said before she closed her eyes and laughed nervously.

"Kagome, can you fix Gaara's seal?" Naruto asked seriously.

"Most likely. I would need to look at it so that I know just what to work with, but it shouldn't be too hard." Kagome told them all as she smiled warmly at her friend.

"The one who created this seal for sending messages was you, wasn't it?" Kakashi asked as he looked down at his amazing student.

"Well I didn't lie when I told you that a friend created it. I just forgot to add that he never was able to finish it. I started going over seals and trying to learn everything I could after he died. He had trained me in the ways of his religion, but I knew that it wouldn't be enough to finish this seal. In fact I only completed a month before we left. I have been experimenting with it ever since then; it was approved for use the morning Sasuke and I left." Kagome said as she looked out one of the small windows.

"Hey Gaara, are you going to have Kagome fix your seal?" Naruto asked as he smiled towards his red haired friend.

"It wouldn't hurt to have you look at it." Gaara said in an almost questioning voice as he looked Kagome dead in the eye.

"Of course not." Kagome said as she smiled.

"Then would you be willing to look after you install these communication seals?" Gaara asked.

"Sure." Kagome said in a sweet voice as she made way to leave.

"Hey Kagome what did you mean when you said 'his religion'?" Naruto asked as he remembered Kagome's explanation.

"My friend was a monk." Kagome answered as she turned to look at him.

"Didn't you also mention that one of your friends was a priestess?" Naruto asked in slight confusion.

"Yes, why?" Kagome asked with equal if not greater confusion.

"Well you just don't act like you were raised by a monk and a priestess." Naruto said as he started heading towards the door.

"Well if they hadn't taken part in raising me, then I wouldn't have listened to my conscience and you would have been killed years ago." Kagome said with a smile as she turned away from him and walked out the door. Naruto sputtered as he started to follow after her, Kakashi fast on his heels.

"Lord Kazekage, are you sure you want that girl to work on your seal." Baki asked with concern.

"Naruto trusts her, and if he trusts her then I will as well. Besides you said it yourself, this communication seal is ingenious." Gaara answered as he the door closed fully. He smiled as he thought about what it would be like to sleep without fear.

**With Itachi**

"So you failed to bring the demon vessel and the girl." Leader said as the four returned from their failed mission.

"The demon vessel was stronger than originally thought; he also had an advantage being home." Deidara explained to Leader, "We almost had him, but the girl and her partner came out of no where. We were unprepared and we underestimated them." He stopped as he stepped back and waited for something else to be said.

"Tell me more of this girl." Leader commanded.

"Her name is Kagome, and she is around fifteen years old. As everyone is aware three years ago she knew information about our Akatsuki that should have been impossible to know. It seems that she has the ability to manipulate plants, she temporarily created a desert forest and she used a whip made out of thorns. She possessed great skills in taijutsu and she seems to be a weapon expert. It also seems that this girl has mastered nature manipulation as well. She was able to use a giant feather to fly and battle while Deidara used his clay bird." Itachi summarized for leader as he stepped forward.

"Is that so? Well, then it seems that this girl could greatly help our plans." Leader said as he turned away from everyone and dismissed them.

**With Jiraiya and Tsunade**

"It seems that you trained that Sakura girl rather well." Jiraiya said as he inwardly paled at the thought of a mini-Tsunade. It seemed that the new coming generation would not be spared the temper of a talented medic.

"I must say that Naruto showed great improvement, you did a good job Jiraiya." Tsunade said, oblivious to Jiraiya's thoughts.

"His three years of training were hard, but he gave it his best everyday. The whole time he made me aware of just how great his teammate, Kagome, is when it came to helping with his training. Tsunade, what can you tell me of that girl?" Jiraiya had asked around and only good things were said about Kagome, but it seemed that no one really knew her. The only person she was ever really with was the Uchiha, and that was because she helped with all of his training. He couldn't help but hold her under suspicion; after all she killed Orochimaru with one arrow. Greater ninjas had tried to stop Orochimaru; many weren't even able to scratch him.

**Three Days Later with Kagome**

'_How the hell did I do this the first time?' _Kagome asked herself as she walked to the sealing room. She was to meet everyone as she went over Gaara's seal. When she arrived she found; Gaara, Baki, Temari, Naruto, Kakashi, Sakura, Sasuke, and two elderly people Kagome remember seeing after she had woken up in the hospital room. They had tried to find an antidote for Kankuro, but were unable to do such a thing.

"Hello, everyone." Kagome said in a singsong voice as she neared them.

"You're late, Kagome." Naruto said in a bored tone.

"Actually I arrived exactly when I said I would." Kagome corrected.

"Well whatever, just look at his seal." Naruto said as he pushed her towards Gaara.

"Could I please see your seal?" Kagome asked and Gaara nodded as he pulled up his shirt and exposed a seal.

"Oh. My. Good. Buddha." Kagome said in a dead tone.

"What? What's wrong?" Naruto questioned as everyone looked on with worry.

"Please tell me that whoever did this sealing never used any other serious seal." Kagome said as she looked towards Baki.

"Why is that?" He questioned as he looked towards the old woman standing a few feet away.

"I can't believe that an amateur was allowed to do a sealing like this. I mean this work is just terrible and sloppily done." Kagome said as she traced her fingers over part of the seal.

"Could you still add to the seal?" Naruto asked as he looked with worry at Gaara. He knew that even though Gaara hadn't said anything, he looked forward to the freedom that Kagome's seal could give.

"I can it just might take a little longer than yours. It might also bring more discomfort than yours had." She said as she stood up straight and stopped going over Gaara's seal.

"Discomfort? I seem to remember that the pain of the sealing knocked me out in three seconds flat. I didn't even wake up until the next day, and when I did wake up it took an hour before everything stopped spinning." Naruto said as he crossed his arms and gave Kagome a hard look.

"Was it really that bad?" Temari asked with concern.

"Of course not. Now Gaara if you would follow me." Kagome said as she entered the sealing room, no one made to follow the two.

"Naruto how long will this take?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know, Kagome never really told me anything about the process. She said that this one might take more time, so that really doesn't help." Naruto said as he leaned against a wall. Five minutes later, a relaxed Kagome came out with an unconscious Gaara over her shoulder.

"It was a complete success, but don't count on him waking up within the next twenty four hours." Baki and Temari walked forward and took Gaara, they then walked away taking him to the hospital.

"Well, we should be leaving." Kakashi said as he looked towards Sakura and Naruto. They both nodded, as they started walking away.

"Naruto." Kagome called when they were almost to the end of the hall.

"What?" He called back as he turned around.

"Enjoy yourself while you can. When I return I'll start training you with the use of your sword." Kagome said as she looked him dead in the eye.

"Really?" He asked as he readied to turn the corner.

"Of course, so I guess I should say that you have hell to look forward to." Kagome said with a sinister smile. Naruto made no reply as Sakura pulled him around the corner.

_Well there it is. Sorry for the wait, but I didn't know what to write about. Naruto will meet up with everyone in the next chapter and his training will begin. Akatsuki will make a move sometime soon. The new big bad guy that has taken over Orochimaru's organization shall also be introduced. Questions? Concerns? Please feel free to ask questions or to give any ideas. I look forward to reading the reviews to please review, it only takes a few moments._

_Thanks,_

_AliKat89_


	16. Chapter 16, Growing Relationships

**Growing Relationships**

_Warning lime will be seen in this chapter, so if you don't like it then don't read it. Please no more private messages on how my earlier chapter was just so inappropriate. You have been warned._

**With Kagome**

'_Finally, we're finally heading home.' _Kagome thought as she then paused when she realized what her mind had said. _'Home, seems like it has been such a long time since I had a place that was truly home.' _She smiled in thought as she followed closely behind Sasuke. Gaara had found her the moment he had awoken and thanked her profusely for the sealing. With some testing they found that he still had his automatic defense, but he had to concentrate a little more when it came to his control over sand. Overall the sealing didn't have much effect over his skills. He hadn't used the demons chakra since his fight with Naruto during the first chunin exams so learning to access the demons chakra threw mediation wasn't much of a concern. The biggest concern for Kagome had been avoiding the traps the old lady Chiyo had continually set for her. It seemed that the old lady didn't like Kagome looking down on her skills in regards to sealing the demon inside Gaara. Dealing with that old woman was enough to drive Kagome insane; it was only luck that saved her. It seemed that Gaara ordered Chiyo to stop attacking Kagome; otherwise she wouldn't be the one to scatter Sasori's ashes.

"What are you thinking about?" Sasuke asked as he stopped, it was late and time for them to make camp and rest. He hadn't spoken that much to her in all the last two weeks, she was almost surprised to hear his voice.

"Why do you ask?" She asked him as she turned to give him her full attention. The night was warm so they would sleep up in the treetops.

"You're smiling." Came Sasuke's simple reply. Kagome almost sighed when she heard his answer; he certainly was never one to beat around the bush.

"I'm just looking forward to being home." Kagome was too tired to play around and mess with his head, so she just gave him his answer. She never heard a reply as they both settled down for a few hours of sleep.

Kagome woke with a start four hours later, she had that dream again. Her mind was constantly being plagued with the faces of her friends while she slept. She knew that they wouldn't really think those things; they weren't that type of person. Her friends would never really feel such hate towards her, would they? _'Stupid Kagome. They knew how much I loved them. They knew that I would give my life to save any of them. They wouldn't want me to beat myself over their deaths. I need to stop thinking of them like that, they were better people. I need to focus on protecting everyone in this world.'_ Kagome was brought out of her thoughts as she felt a hand on each shoulder. She looked up only to see Sasuke kneeling next to her with concern in his gaze. She smiled faintly as she tried to assure him that nothing was wrong. By the frown that formed on his face, he didn't believe it.

"You've been quiet and respectful for almost two full weeks. Tell me what's wrong." Sasuke said in a commanding tone. Kagome frowned at his first sentence, it's not like she was a rude person.

"I'll have you know that I am respectful to most people that I encounter." Kagome said in a hoity-toity way. As she crossed her arms and looked to the right. She flinched when Sasuke right hand softly held her chin and forced her to look him in the eye.

"Tell me what is bothering you." His commanding tone was still there, but it was softer and his voice was surprisingly gentle.

"I dream of my family and well it just isn't very pleasant, the things they say. I never had these dreams until recently." Kagome said as she closed her eyes and felt a lone tear slide down her face. She cringed at the weakness she was showing but she didn't have long to rest on those thoughts. Her eyes opened in surprise when she felt Sasuke's lips on her own. Her eyes soon disappeared as she gave in and deepened the kiss. Their tongues battled for dominance as their hands traveled. They only stopped when the demand for air could no longer be ignored. As they breathed in air they looked at each other with a meaningful look neither had seen before. It was then that Kagome realized her arms snaked around his neck, one had held Sasuke's head while the other stroked up and down his back. Kagome could also feel how Sasuke's right hand had moved from her chin to her right check, his other hand had moved down a bit and was stroking her left breast in a way that sent shivers down her spine.

"We should start heading home." Kagome managed to say shakily as she stood up along with Sasuke. With a nod Sasuke took off and she soon followed.

'_Oh, boy.'_ Came Kagome's only thought, as she looked nervously at Sasuke's back. This was one of the things she was hoping to avoid. She was becoming attached and she knew that if she wasn't careful this would only lead to heartbreak. How could she let a relationship begin if she couldn't even deal with her past? Speaking of which, she would have to tell him if he wanted a serious relationship that was something that she didn't know if she could do.

'_Why do things have to be so complicated?' _Kagome whined in her mind as she matched Sasuke's increasing speed.

**With Naruto**

"Hey Sakura!" Naruto yelled as he started heading toward the Hokage tower. Team Kakashi had only received simply missions since they returned from Suna. But even so, Naruto had been so busy practicing all his sword stances he had barely walked around his home.

"Naruto, where did you disappear to yesterday?" Sakura questioned, neither she nor Kakashi were aware of his training habits.

"I have to practice so that when Kagome gets back, she doesn't completely kill me with training. I never thought that wielding a sword would be so hard." Naruto said happily as they started walking to the tower together. Today was the day that Sasuke and Kagome were returning. They would all have the next week free of missions so that they could train and spend time together. The entered the tower and made way for Tsunade's office, when they opened the door they were surprised to see Kakashi there along with Kagome and Sasuke.

"Kakashi isn't late." Naruto and Sakura said at the same time in shock. Everyone chuckled with the exception of Kakashi.

"We're you guys supposed to get back in the early evening?" Sakura asked as she looked at Sasuke with a slight blush.

"Sorry if our early arrival disappointed you." Kagome said without turning around. She and Tsunade had been speaking when Naruto and Sakura entered. Before Sakura could reply Sasuke decided to answer her question.

"Kagome decided to avoid any more attacks so we left a few hours early with the permission of the Kazekage." Sasuke said as he looked at Sakura for a brief moment.

"Attacks?" Sakura questioned as she looked at Sasuke in confusion.

"It seems that the old woman who did the sealing on Gaara didn't like it when Kagome insulted her skill." Sasuke said as he looked at Naruto seeing that he had a question as well.

"Did the extra sealing work?" Naruto asked with hope, he was praying that Kagome had helped Gaara like she had him.

"Of course it did." Kagome said in a hurt tone as she looked over her shoulder. Kakashi cringed; his student was the only one who could be so disrespectful to the Hokage and live to tell the tale. He had no idea what type of relationship Tsunade and Kagome have but it seemed that it was a strong one. As strong as it was strange, Tsunade was the only one Kagome had ever seemed confide in. Kakashi just didn't know exactly what Kagome had shared with Tsunade. No matter what the Hokage wouldn't share, even Jiraiya hadn't been able to get Tsunade to share any of Kagome's secrets.

"You all have a week starting tomorrow before you will be assigned any missions unless there is an emergency, of course." Tsunade said as she dismissed them all.

"Yay! Time to train, right Kagome?" Naruto yelled in happiness as he started heading towards the door.

"I don't think so." Kagome said as she turned around and slowly made to follow everyone else in retreat from the mission room.

"What? Why?" Naruto asked in a mixture of confusion and disappointment.

"If I know you like I think I do, then you have been training constantly since returning. That means you haven't visited with anyone, it's been three years you should get to know everyone again. Team Gai should be practicing in training area five." With that Team seven headed out following Kagome. Naruto shared stories of everything he had encountered with Kagome while she asked questions every once in a while. Sakura tried asking Sasuke about his two week stay in Suna, but his thoughts were else where. Kakashi just read his book as he gave his team knowing glances every now and then.

"It was all fine until the Perverted Hermit got caught and we had to run for our lives…." Naruto was cut off as Lee appeared right in front of Naruto and gave him a hug.

"Naruto, my friend you have returned looking for youthful than ever!" Lee said in a happy voice as he then did the nice guy pose.

"Naruto." Neji said as he nodded his head at the smiling blond.

"Hey, Neji." Naruto said as he walked over, "Sorry to bother you during training but Kagome…" Naruto stopped talking as he looked around. "Where did Kagome go?" he questioned after a moment, he saw Sasuke starting to walk off, Sakura was chatting with Tenten, and Gai was challenging Kakashi to a race around Konoha.

"I don't know she was right here a minute ago." Sakura said as she was pulled out of her conversation. Everyone looked around for Kagome but there was no sign that she was ever there.

"I hate it when she just disappears like this." Sakura said effectively breaking the silence.

"What do you mean, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked as everyone turned towards her.

"It just seems that when ever there are more than four people gathered Kagome disappears. I know that she's not a social person, but it surprises me the way she can't stand being in a group for very long." Sakura further explained as she noticed movement out of the corner of her eye. Everyone turned and they saw that Teams Eight and Ten were coming.

"What are you doing here?" Sakura questioned as Ino came closer.

"Kagome showed up and said that Naruto had returned and was at Team Gai's training ground. We all decided to come and see how he's changed." Ino said as they turned and saw that Naruto and Kiba were already bickering.

"Where is Kagome?" Sakura asked her friend.

"I don't know she disappeared on the way here." Ino answered as she turned her attention to the bickering duo. Sakura was soon able to forget about her missing teammate as the group headed over to a local barbeque shop for lunch.

**With Kagome**

'_Nice to see so many smiling faces gathered in one spot.' _Kagome thought as she watched the group welcome back Naruto and chatter amongst themselves. She backed up from the roof she was on when it looked like Kakashi was going to turn his attention towards her location. She sighed as she headed off to visit with Tsunade.

"Tsunade the girl single handedly beat a member of Akatsuki and held off three others for over two hours. She had a one on one taijutsu match with Itachi Uchiha and was able to come out of it without injury. You know something about her and you need to share it with everyone." Jiraiya said in a voice that made it easy for Kagome to hear through the solid oak door.

"You don't have to worry, Jiraiya. Kagome can be trusted; in fact I would trust her with my life. That girl doesn't have what it takes to betray anyone, she can be a ruthless fighter but even the thought of killing bugs her." Tsunade said to her old teammate trying to calm her down.

"It can't bug her too much, she killed her opponent in her chunin exam and I seem to recall that she was the one to kill Orochimaru. I don't know if you remember but the feel of the energy was different than anything I've ever felt. There is something different about that girl and I need to know." Jiraiya's voice had risen and Kagome could feel the anger travel in the air. At least she knew why no one else was around the tower.

"You're so paranoid, Jiriaya." Kagome said in a cheery voice as she opened the door and walked fully into the room. She smiled when she saw their shocked expressions as she continued to walk forward.

"What are you doing here; shouldn't you be with your team?" Tsunade asked as she gave Kagome a soft understanding smile.

"All four teams got together and I hate being in a group. You know how I hate being in groups, did you really think that I'd stick around?" Kagome said as she stopped within three feet of Jiraiya.

"I didn't expect you to come here." Tsunade said answering Kagome's true question. Tsunade watched as she saw Jiraiya give the girl a searching gaze before he turned towards the front of the room once again.

"Now that you are here maybe you can answer a few questions." Jiriaya said in an untrusting tone.

"I suppose I could." Kagome said in a kind and gentle voice.

"How are you so strong?" Jiriaya asked immediately.

"Every day for the past ten years I have spent at least nine hours training." Kagome answered as she crossed her arms and leaned her head back.

"Why?" Jiraiya said in a questioning tone, it was hard to imagine a seven year old training for nine hours a day.

"For power of course." Kagome said simply.

"For power? How can one you wants only power be trusted. Naruto is like a son to me, if you do anything to harm him I will come after you." Jiraiya said in an angry tone as he looked down upon Kagome.

"You needn't worry, I do want power. However, I want power so that I never have to watch some one I care about die." Kagome turned on her heel and walked right out of the tower towards her favorite place of thought.

"Are you happy Jiraiya?" Tsunade asked as she glared at her long time friend in anger.

"I wasn't thinking. When we were kids Orochimaru held such a similar attitude when it came to battle. I didn't want to see things come out like they did in the past." Jiraiya said in a guilty tone.

"Kagome lost her family at a young age, and she believes that if she had been stronger she may have been able to save them. She is the complete opposite from Orochimaru; he never worked to protect those close to him. Orochimaru was all about being the best." Tsunade said as she thought about her past and some of her better memories.

Meanwhile, Kagome had reached the top of the Hokage monument. She gazed at the stars as she thought over Jiraiya's words. _'Am I so distant that I really appear to be such a threat? Do I really seem so cold that I could betray Naruto so easily? Is this the reason that I have the dreams of my old friends and family, am I becoming what I thought to destroy? Am I really worthy of their memories?' _As she thought she felt tears fall down her face, she wiped them away and started walking.

; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) Several hours later. ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; )

"Kagome?" Came a questioning voice that brought her out of her thoughts.

"Sasuke?" She questioned as she turned to the left and saw him approaching. It was then that she realized the sun and fallen on the horizon and it was rather late in the evening.

"What are you doing out here?" Sasuke asked as he walked toward her and stopped just within arms reach.

"I was just letting my feet take me to where ever they felt. I didn't even realize I was here until you called my name." She said as she smiled at him. He sighed and grabbed her arm as he led her to his apartment.

"You never eat lunch, this morning we didn't bother with breakfast and I bet that you didn't have dinner tonight as well." Sasuke said as he left her in his hallway and went straight to his kitchen.

"I've never been inside your apartment before." Kagome said as she followed him into his kitchen, "You don't need to make me anything, I'm not hungry. You could however show me around your apartment." She said in a happy voice, Sasuke just stopped and looked her in the eye before nodding.

"This is my room." Sasuke said as he showed her the last room in his medium sized apartment. She walked in and looked around, her gaze stopped on a picture of Team Seven. She picked it up and smiled as she stared at all their faces. The picture was kept on a night stand on the left side of his Queen sized bed.

"Do you remember the day this picture was taken?" Kagome asked as she looked him in the eye.

"I suppose." He answered after a moment.

"Tell me what's wrong, Sasuke. Ever since we entered Suna, you've been acting strangely." She said as she held the picture even tighter.

"I was worried that my brother was after you. Then the way that Gaara tried to have you constantly in his company I thought that you may make the choice to stay away from Suna. The thought of losing you is terrible; I was trying to tell myself that there is nothing to worry about." Sasuke said as he turned his gaze elsewhere and say on his bed just a little ways from Kagome.

"Sasuke you have nothing to worry about, I'm not about to go anywhere." She said as she turned away from him for a moment.

**Lemon Warning!! Don't read if you don't like!**

_Lemon made by Chibes._

Kagome looked at the photograph in her hand, smiling before she set it down; the conversation they shared about the photo brought into light certain aspects of the Uchiha she normally didn't see. Sasuke sat down on his bed near to where Kagome was standing and watched her discreetly. She had blossomed during the three years she had trained him. Sasuke gestured for her to sit down beside him on the bed and once she had he leaned over to press a kiss on her cheek but she had turned and both teens touched lips. Sasuke realizing that she wasn't opposed to his advances deepened the kiss his hand reaching to cup the back of her head.

Kagome moaned softly at the sensations invoked through his surprisingly skilled lips when she felt him pull her closer and pressed his tongue against her lower lip, running it along the edge asking for permission for her to open up. She did and their tongues twisted around each other and exploring the other's mouth. Kagome eep'ed, slightly surprised when throughout the kissing Sasuke had begun leaning forward forcing her to lean back, and over balanced she fell back against the bed the Uchiha pressed on top of her.

Sasuke pulled away to look at her panting features, her pupils dilated and irises darkened. The hand not behind her head skimmed underneath her shirt and rested on the gentle swell of her bra-covered breasts and his mouth ghosted over hers before he began trailing kisses along her jaw and reaching the apex of her neck where he began to nip and suck at the flesh. Kagome moaned and tilted her head to the side giving him clearer access to the spot, her back arcing from the jolts of pleasure running through her.

His hand tightened it grip and he was rewarded with Kagome's back arcing even more and a tiny mewl of pleasure escaping her lips. Kagome's hands ran along the outside of his shirt before they went underneath to trace the muscles of his back. He paused and groaned against her collarbone at the feelings of her hands touching him softly.

His other hand joined its brother and pushed her brassier up so that her mounds could be free and he kneaded the flesh then concentrated on her nipples which had stiffened under his ministrations. Kagome pushed him off her and pulled her shirt off and removed her bra allowing him to glimpse the flesh he was worshipping. The female ninja then tugged at his shirt telling him silently to remove it. He did allowing for the blue top to hit the ground in the pile Kagome's clothes had made. Kagome examined his body noting with a smile that he was sporting a tent in his pants. Sasuke noticed it and leaned to whisper, "I wouldn't speak, Kagome, you're damp."

She smirked and raised her hips so that she ground against his erection and he moaned at the friction resting his forehead in the valley her breasts created as he struggled to maintain control of himself. Once he did, he looked at her and the impish expression on her face.

He retaliated and began rubbing her core through the material of her pants and Kagome's hips bucked, trying to press closer to the sensation. Her expressions torture for him until he couldn't handle it and removed her pants and panties before doing the same to himself and Kagome was treated to the sight of his pulsing erection that was already glistening at the tip.

He gazed at her body, her face flush from his attentions a hickey already forming on her neck, her breasts erect and red from his ministrations before his gaze dropped to her stomach his hands running along the toned flesh mentally noting her scars which he assumed came from her training with her second family then the gaze dropped to her pelvic area noting that she was glistening slightly with her juices. His lips pressed back to hers as he thrust against her. Kagome raised her hips to angle better so that it would be easier to enter her. When he finally slid his pole in, she gasped at the foreign sensation.

Panting, Sasuke paused after he entered her to the hilt so that he could regain control because the feelings of her vaginal walls contracting around him almost sent him over the edge. He slowly pulled out to ram back in setting a pace he felt comfortable with. Kagome, after getting used to the odd feeling of having someone within her, let the sensation of his pounding wash over her hips rising to meet each of his thrusts. Sasuke, groaned as he realized that he was going to ejaculate and she wasn't near her orgasm, raised her legs setting them on his shoulders and began to thrust with renewed vigor.

Kagome gasped at the new angle and she could feel the coils within her that were slowly tightening, tighten much faster. Sasuke's back stiffened as he came violently. Kagome came soon after him when she felt his seed enter her it had pushed her over the edge and her muscles clamped down on him milking every last drop from him.

Sasuke pulled out, his cock softening and propped himself up with his arms as he watched her recover.

**End of lemon, but beware of lime!!**

_Thanks again for the help, Chibes._

"Did I hurt you?" Sasuke asked as Kagome came down from her high.

"A little at first, but don't worry it was soon forgotten." Kagome said with a smile as she looked up at him. He gave her a satisfied smirk, and then he leaned down and gave her a long, deep, passionate kiss that curled her toes. Without even thinking she wrapped her hands around his neck and pulled him closer. Neither paid any attention to their naked state as their kiss took all thought away. They only stopped when their lungs almost burst from the lack of oxygen.

"You should eat." Sasuke said as he settled for just holding Kagome in his arms.

"I should head home." Kagome said after a moment of comfortable silence. She sighed after a moment before she sat up and looked around for her clothes. Sasuke watched her as she started dressing.

"Kagome, don't regret it." Sasuke said as she finished dressing and started heading out the door. She stopped and froze for a moment before she turned and looked at him. He felt like his heart was about to stop, she regretted it already.

"Of course not, Sasuke." She said softly as she gave him a soft smile, before leaving for her own apartment. Sasuke allowed himself his first true smile since the death of his family by his brother's hand.

"Sasuke!" Kagome said in a worried voice as she drew Sasuke's attention to her. He was sitting on his bed and Kagome was kneeling to his side, looking up into his face with a worried expression. In her hands was the picture of team seven.

"Are you okay? You had me worried there for a moment." Kagome said as she stood up and placed the picture back on the night table.

"What happened?" Sasuke asked as he looked at Kagome with confusion. She didn't look like they had a passionate travel in between the sheets with him.

"We were talking and then you just started staring off into space. Then you started sweating and you did moan once or twice. Care to tell me what happened." Kagome said as she turned to face him and then she put her hands on her hips and frowned.

"Daydream." Sasuke said simply without really thinking.

"Daydream? What about?" Kagome asked before she paused and looked him in the eye in pure shock.

"Oh, well I think I'll be going now. See you tomorrow at the training ground." Kagome waved as she made a quick retreat out of Sasuke's apartment.

**In the depths of Hidden Sound.**

A man of middle height stood staring at a basin full of water. He used it in order to search for any possible threats. The girl he had been observing was powerful and she was merciless. If he could have her on his side he would be extremely hard to defeat. He sighed as he pushed his pale blond hair out of his face.

"Batsu, Bara, Jishin." He called and a mere moment later blurs of his comrades appeared. No there weren't his comrades just his underlings.

"Yes, Lord Akegata." Came their voices at the exact same time.

"It seems that a rare gem resides in Konoha. Go and retrieve her." Akegata said as his pale bluish grey eyes fell upon each in turn. All eyes focused on the image left of a girl in the center of their leader's basin.

"You may go and rest, but I expect you to leave on your trip the day after tomorrow." With that said Akegata left the room and headed down to the medical room.

"Lord Akegata, how can I help you?" A young man wearing glasses asked.

"Kabuto, what can you tell me Konoha and its ninjas?" Akegata addressed the man in front of him. After the death of Orochimaru, Akegata and his group had taken complete control over Hidden Sound and all the ninjas in following.

"Of course, Lord Akegata." Kabuto said as a sinister smile appeared on his face.

//////////////////// Just down the hall. ///////////////////////////

"Well, he was certainly in a bothersome mood." A man of average height with a slight build said as he ran his fingers through his long red hair. His golden eyes crinkled in amusement as he and his comrades sat around a table enjoying peace and quiet.

"Silence, Bara." A short guy said as he glared at the man before him with his deep brown eyes.

"Bochan, you're so mean." Bara whined.

"Don't call me that, you worthless drag queen!" The short one yelled.

"Bara there's no need to make fun of Jishin. It's not his fault that he resembles an eleven year old." An extremely tall man with broad shoulders said in his deep voice. His face was covered in scars, most of which were concentrated on the left side of his face. He was tan and those scars were pale contrasts making his violet eyes draw ones attention. His hair was black as coal with a violent streak going down the right side. He would have been attractive if it wasn't for all the scars marking his face.

"Batsu, I don't look like an eleven year old!" The short guy, with a light complexion and deep brown hair and matching eyes, said. The newly identified man now known as Jishin. He was yelling as he jumped onto a chair and went face to face with Batsu.

"Really? Then why are you standing on a chair, _Bochan?_" Bara asked as he laughed to the side of the two bickering men.

"Bara, don't make me have to bury you." Jishin said in a scary voice as his eyes glowed for a moment before he stepped down from the chair and walked away from his two comrades.

"Don't you miss the days when we where just mercenaries for hire?" Bara asked Batsu as he watched the retreating form of this child-like companion.

"Ever since taking over Orochimaru's plans, tempers have been tight. I'm starting to miss just focusing on the fight to the death. However, the thought of warring with all the other ninja nations in enough to make up for the slight boredom." Batsu finished with a smile that was soon matched by Bara.

"Glad that we're on agreement. Just wonder what a young girl had to do with our plans." Bara said as he too departed leaving Batsu alone to his thoughts.

"We'll see." Batsu said to the darkness as he turned and started walking away.

_Well there it is, not as good as some of my other chapters. Thought I was really going to have a real scene with Sasuke and Kagome didn't you. Still haven't chosen a pairing with Kagome, but it is down to Sasuke, Itachi, Gaara and Akegata. Might change my mind if anyone has a wonderful suggestion. There will be more lemons, and I hope to write them myself. Now nothing about them so when they do come, no flames please. Wondering how the fight between Bara, Batsu, Jishin and the ninja of Konoha should go! Looking forward to reviews, so don't let me down!_

_Thanks,_

_AliKat89_


	17. Chapter 17, Changing

**Changing**

**With Kagome**

'_He really has been practicing hard this whole time. He is only one level under Sasuke, and I haven't even seen him for three years. Most impressive, just need to do some refining and improve on his speed a bit more.' _ Kagome thought as she examined the spar between Sasuke and Naruto. The whole morning she had avoided a one on one talk with Sasuke, she didn't have to read minds to know what was on his. Kagome would be one of the first to admit to Sasuke being smart, strong, and attractive but she couldn't imagine having a relationship with him. In the past three years that had grown close and Kagome knew for a fact that she could live her life with someone like him. Their kiss in the woods had been his emotion and Kagome just getting caught up in the heat of the moment. She sighed as she realized that it was time for her to interrupt and give instruction. She made a point to slowly demonstrate all the forms, she helped them through them only making corrections every once in awhile. She was also thinking back on the conversation between Tsunade and her.

_Flashback _

"Kagome! Settle down." Tsunade said in an amused tone.

"Settle down? How can I settle down? Sasuke is a close friend of mine and he had a very naughty daydream about me while I was in the same room. Oh, and did I mention how yesterday morning before we set out to return he kissed me. Not some peck on the cheek either, we swapped saliva." Kagome said as she grabbed her head and plopped down in a chair facing Tsunade. Kagome only let go of her head when she registered Tsunade's laughter.

"There is nothing to worry about. You spend a lot of time together and you're young. Just forget and move on things will be okay. Besides you deserve to be happy so just make sure to be careful. Kagome said nothing as she left the room. She was glad that Tsunade had not seen the tears that had threatened to fall from her face.

_End of Flashback_

'_I don't deserve to be happy. The only reason I'm here is to make sure that no one has to suffer like my friends did. I will do my job, nothing less nothing more. I didn't come here to be happy; I came here to atone for my failure. I was lucky enough to receive a second chance; I can't allow my stupid greed to ruin it. The best thing that she could do for everyone was to just let go of her feelings and focus on preparing them for the times ahead. Experience showed her that when evil and powerful people had a horrifying plan ahead, one had to push past their limits and fight without regard to their own life.'_

"Kagome! Earth to Kagome." Naruto said as he stood looking right into her eyes, there was less than three inches in between them. She had zoned out shortly after telling them that they were done for the day.

"Naruto you don't need to leave yet, I think we should start where we left off the when you left." Kagome paused as she started going through her pockets, she didn't realize that Sasuke was still there watching. She paused when you finally found the bunched off cloth and smiled as she gestured for Naruto to turn around.

"What exactly are you doing?" Sasuke asked as he watched Kagome blind fold his so called rival. Kagome paused and looked him in the eye for a long moment. _'I should just try and act like nothing as happened. I can't do that, something as happened. I'll just have to channel Miroku, he could always clear a room of people.'_

"Se-cr-et." Kagome said as she held her pointer finger up and shook it in a teasing way showing her not wanting him to ask. She smiled at Sasuke and noticed that he blushed before he walked away. She finished tying the cloth around Naruto's head, took two steps back only to immediately attack with a vicious swing that would have split him in to, had he not blocked. The Game was on.

**With the Akegata Gang**

"Oh, doesn't she look good enough to eat. I can see why Akegata wants her. Should we grab her now?" Bara said as he observed his target sparing with some her partner in orange.

"No, we'll wait until he leaves. We don't need a mob of Konoha ninjas chasing after us." Jishin said as he too observed their target.

"What makes you think that she'll stay behind?" Bara asked in a low whine from his place on a branch below him, Batsu sitting quietly by his side.

"She knows that we're here." Jishin said with a sickening laugh as he stared down at the girl. The other two just laughed quietly as they waited. Taking over sound was now starting to be some fun.

This is certainly shorter than some of my other updates, but I hope to have the next one up shortly. So please review and enjoy, the next chapter looks to be very exciting.

Thanks,

AliKat89


	18. Chapter 18, Hang in there

Sorry for taking so long to update, the last year has been very hectic. However this story will be updated soon. Next chapter has been started and I hope to have it finished by next Monday. Sorry for taking so long.


End file.
